


The Arranged Marriage

by kylosgirl9593, sweetkyloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Ben spoils Rey, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Car Accidents, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Reveal, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Marry the right man, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Physical Therapy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy smut, Runaway Bride, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Sunset engagement, Wedding Planning, Wedding on the beach, church wedding, come fly with me, eventual pregnancy, family traditions, happy reunions, hospitals suck, second engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/pseuds/sweetkyloren
Summary: What would you do if you found out that your parents had arranged for you to get married the day AFTER you turned 24? and you've only know the guy for barely a year?  Yet somehow you find yourself falling for someone else?Do you go with your heart or do what your parents wanted you to do?ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic, I hope you like it! Go easy on me alright??  
> Special shout out to my sweet beautiful friend Rachel for ALL your help! and for pushing me to put this out there! you are the best!!

**Summer Time**

22 years old

 

It was a beautiful summer day,  the weather was perfect, the sun was shining and you decided to lay out to work on your tan. You had grabbed your favorite blanket, tanning oil, phone and headed outside. Laying out the blanket, you turned on your favorite playlist and laid back with not a single care in the world. After a few hours you could feel your skin warming up and starting to burn, you made my way back into the house where your Uncle was on the phone when you made your way into the small condo,

 

“Yes I am aware, I know she’s turning 23 at the end of the summer I think it's time for you guys to come and visit we need to have them meet. After all we have to start planning their… I have to call you back she walked in,” Uncle Ben said, you had never seen him get off the phone so quickly. “Hey sweetie,wow looks like you got a little too much sun there kiddo... Listen I have something I need to tell you” His tone was less than enthusiastic.

 

“Is everything ok Uncle Ben?” you put your stuff down on the table and walked over to the countertop and took a seat on the barstool,

 

“As you know there is a tradition in the family of having an arranged marriage that dates back as far as we are able to track. Before your parents died they had arranged for you to get married to our long time family friend but after they died they had lost contact with us. Well I just got off the phone with Ms Organa-Solo and the marriage is still on!” Uncle Ben said, trying to make it sound like a good thing however you were furious!

 

You could feel the anger building up inside of you and all you wanted to do was scream,

 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now Uncle Ben?! An arranged marriage?! What is this the 1800’s? You cannot be serious right now I refuse to go through with this!” You stood up trembling listening to your uncle throw out your freedom,

 

“Im sorry sweetie but this was in your parents will, if you don't go through with it then you’ll… you’ll be cut off.” Hearing those words made you fall back into your chair ‘ _Cut off?? I...I cant get cut off_ ’ all you wanted to do was hit something, you started pacing the kitchen floor, cracking your knuckles trying to figure out what to do.

 

“They’ll be here by the end of the week, they are moving into the condo across the street. I expect you to be nice young lady.” Uncle Ben walked out to the garage and you were left alone. You ran upstairs to your room and screamed as loud as you could into your pillow, this couldn't be happening… This had to be a bad dream.

 

The rest of the week went by quickly and then the day came. You helped Uncle Ben set up the dining room, everything looked so fancy compared to the normal set up that you and your uncle had, normally it was paper plates and plastic utensils made for easy clean up. Looking at the clock you still had a few more hours to kill, running upstairs to jump in the shower, figuring it would be a good idea to look nice for dinner but when you heard your phone ping you pulled it out of your pocket: it was a message from my best friend,

 

**BabyGurlRose: Hey Baby! Are you nervous for your dinner date tonight?**

 

**Rey: Hey babes! Are you kidding me? I'm a nervous fucking wreck right now… I cannot believe I’m meeting the guy tonight…. I wish you could come! :(**

 

**BabyGurlRose: I know hun, you got this. Poe and Finn say to wear the white floral sundress it makes you look amazing!**

 

**Rey: Oh that's a fantastic idea! I’ll do it! I’ll message you after dinner to let you know how horrible it was.**

 

You began blasting your favorite playlist through the bluetooth speaker and hopped in the shower. You let the hot water hit your back for thirty minutes trying to focus on anything but the dinner party that would start in an hour.  Slowly getting ready, messy bun with simple make up “well this works I guess” you said with a heavy sigh. Pulling out the floral dress you started to get flooded by memories, it was the dress that you wore with your parents on the beach for family pictures before they passed away. The simple white and floral dress was a perfect first date dress, you hadn't worn in it years but to your surprise it still fit. Since this was dinner at your own place you decided against shoes.

 

***

 

“They should be here any minute, come down stairs sweetie!” Uncle Ben yelled from the bottom of the stairs, as you closed your door you could hear a knock at the door and your heart dropped to your stomach ‘ _here goes nothing_ ’ you muttered to yourself trying to keep yourself composed.  As you walked down the stairs you could hear Uncle Ben talking “It's so nice to see you again Leia! Rey should be down in a minute… Oh there she is!” Everyone turned and looked at you, _no pressure!_ “This is Leia Organa-Solo, her son Armitage and where is your lovely son Ben?”  

 

“Ben is out at the moment,  but it’s nice to see you again sweetheart! I haven't seen you since you were a small child” Leia said holding me tightly in her embrace, something about her holding you tight like that calmed all your nerves it was welcoming and warm. Leia released you from her embrace and the young man stepped forward, he was kind of cute if you want to be honest with yourself. Wearing dark grey skinny jeans that hugged his legs, a  dark blue button down with white polka dots on it covered up by a brown overcoat, with his red hair and blue eyes he looked actually very dreamy.

“Hey Im Armitage but everyone calls me Armie, only my mother calls me Armitage” both of you laughed at that. Everyone eventually made their way to dinner and to your surprise it went well.

 

***

 

Everyone had gone home and you were finally able to relax, you had a great night but you were beginning to stress at the idea of being engaged to Armie. You debated with yourself, part of you was starting to be okay with this, he seemed like a nice guy and you still had time to get to know him. Laying down on your bed still in your dress you heard your phone go off

 

**BabygurlRose: Hey babbbyyyy!! We are meeting up at the country club for drinks, are you in?????**

 

**Rey: Hell yes! I’m on my wayy oh myy goddd I have so much to tell you about!**

 

You found your slip on sandals and walked downstairs to find Ben sitting downstairs “Hey Ben I’m going to meet up with Rose and the boys, I’ll be back later tonight!” Yelling loud enough for him to hear you. You got into your jeep and started the drive down to the Country Club.

 

The Bayside Country Club wasn’t your typical Country Club that you see in movies, sure it was very high class but it also had a spot for the _younger_ generation to hang out and be loud.  

 

“Rey!! Oh thank god you’re here! Oh my god you look gorgeous!” Rose squealed wrapping her arm around your side in an awkward fashion as she avoided spilling her drink on you.  

 

“Hey Peanut! Damn baby you do look good! I bet that guy wasn't able to take his eyes off you,”  Finn winked and gave another side hug.

 

“You guys, tonight was….well let me get a drink in my system first before I even start with how weird this night went!”  laughing you walked over to the bartender and got your normal black raspberry mojito.

 

“Alright girl details EVERYTHING!!” Poe said as I sat next to him, “Ok so I found out that my parents before they died had made a deal with this family that I would marry their son, and after they died I guess they lost contact with us, until magically I guess they got in contact with Uncle Ben. We had dinner and I met the son, and well” pausing taking a rather large drink of your drink “he’s cute dont get me wrong and he’s really nice, but there is something about him that just seems…. Off I guess? I honestly don't know what it is but I feel like we don't click fully.”

Looking down at your drink you wanted to avoid eye contact with your friends at this point. You felt like your life had turned into some horrible love movie.

 

“What the hell? Your kidding me right hun?” Rose was in complete shock, Poe and Finn looked at each other with concerned looks.

 

“That is so messed up! What happens if you find someone you actually love and what to get married?!” Poe’s said with a little bit of irritation in his tone.

 

“You guys I’m actually really afraid of what's going to happen... Like what happens if we don't get along….” you paused tears starting to fill your eyes. When you didn’t hear a reply you  finally looking up from your drink you see your friends all locked on a certain spot in the room, you turned your head to see why they were staring.

 

There was a man, the mear definition of Tall-Dark and Handsome,

 

“Oh my god… who is that?” Rose said, everyone at the table was completely speechless as they watched the man walk over to the bar. He wore black skinny jeans, a dark grey button down that had the top few buttons undone showing off his check almost mimicking a v-neck, a leather jacket encompassed his muscular physique, his black hair had a slight curl to it but gently fell to his shoulders. God this man was a dream!  He started making way over to your table “Wait...is he coming over here?!” Finn started getting anxious as he started walking over towards you guys.

 

“Hey I’m Kylo, would you like to get a drink with me?” His voice was like whiskey soft yet hard, he offered his hand as you grabbed it delicately and walked away with him. You could faintly hear your friends gasping and starting to talk . “I have to say you absolutely look ravishing in that dress” Kylo said as he placed his hand on your lower back sending chills up your spine.

 

“Oh thank you… I must say you look really handsome yourself,” you took a breath as he handed you a refilled drink, “So tell me Kylo, what is a guy like you doing in this area? I usually recognize everyone that comes in and out of the bar but I’ve never seen you before. Are you visiting or did you move out here?” You took a brief pause, you felt like you just played twenty questions with him and you felt bad that you didn’t even give him time to answer them.

 

“My family just moved in actually, they went to some party and I decided to check out the social scene, I can't stand going to parties with my family they drive me mad.” Kylo said. You were completely lost in his eyes, “You know what, would you like to come back to my place?” He said with a smirk, you choked on your drink.

 

“Yeah that actually sounds really good, just let me distract them and I’ll meet you outside.” Kylo nodded, you were confused when he took his phone from his pocket faking a phone call to leave the bar. You watched his body move out of the bar. Downing the last of your drink you hesitantly made your way over to your friends,

 

“You know what guys, I’m feeling pretty bummed out… Do you mind if I just go home?” there was a chorus of sympathy, your body suddenly crowded in hugs from your friends. You bid them a good night and left the bar, you hated lying to your friends but really, what's the harm? I mean you weren't officially engaged to Armie yet and there was no way you could deny someone who looked like how Kylo looked.

 

Walking out to the parking lot you spotted Kylo leaning against a wall, you smiled and made your way to your Jeep, you jumped slightly feeling his hand grab your wrist, you turned around you hear him say “let's take my car darlin.” He pointed over to his car and your heart sank when you saw his car. A beautiful all black 2018 Shelby GT350,

 

“Oh my God is this your car?!” Your voice went up in shock.

 

“Oh ya, that's my baby” he said smugly, when he started the engine you could feel the power and you felt yourself melting in the front seat, if you weren't wet when you heard him speak, the sound and the power of the car definitely made it worse.  As you drove along the coast back to his place both of you sat in silence, next thing you know his hand rested on your thigh and his thumb just rubbed back and forth sending a wave of Sparks throughout your body. The drive seemed to take forever but in a way you didn't mind, it was the first time you had felt at peace since Uncle Ben broke the news of your upcoming engagement.

 

When you got to his place you were shocked, it was nicer than your condo that you shared with Ben. When you walked into the house it was the most extravagant place you had ever seen all you wanted to do was look around, instead you felt a hand wrap around your waist and pull you towards his chest, he placed his hand on the middle of your back and the back of your head and pulled you into a deep kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck you jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you over to his bedroom.

 

Kylo wasted no time on getting you out of your clothes, before you knew it you were lying on his bed only in your strapless bra and black panties. Kneeling above me you saw him taking in every inch of your tanned freckled skin, you went to cover your underwear line, suddenly cautious that this was the first time anyone had seen you like this, he swatted your hand away,

 

“Don't cover yourself up darlin’, you look absolutely delicious! I want you to do something for me. I want you to keep your hands above your head, no matter what happens keep them there, got it?” He said as he took off his shirt revealing his chest. His defined muscles made him look like some sort of Greek statue, his V was so defined it made you curious so see what was hidden below the waist line. Soft kisses were placed on your lips then he slowly trailed off, kissing your cheek, jaw line down your neck to your collarbone bone where he left softly bit and left marks on you.

 

“Kylo…” your voice was quiet, he flashed his dark eyes to you, “I...uh-” you broke off, embarrassed. You shut your eyes tightly and decided to rip the bandaid off, “I haven’t done this before!” A moment of silence passed, you wanted the ground to swallow you up, “Sorry… I should have said-”

 

“Why are you sorry? I’m just… you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” you blushed, he kissed your collarbone and whispered, “I’ll make you feel incredible, I promise,” your stomach fluttered at his words. You had never intentionally put off having sex, it just seemed that you never felt sure enough about any guy to have sex with them. You hadn’t imagined losing your virginity to someone you had just met but here you were.  He continued you to kiss your skin, when he got down to your chest he paused and admired your small perky breasts “god these are perfect” he said with a low voice, you felt his hand grab your breast and give it a squeeze, your back arched with the sensation. His soft lips kissed your nipple and latched on sucking small bruises on to your breast, after he left a few he moved to the other side repeating the same action as before. It was like _nothing_ you had felt before,

 

“Ugh Kylo… pl-please…. Stop teasing me I... I want you inside me,” you let out a soft moan as he continued his way down your body, he didn't say a single word. Kylo looked at you for a brief moment gave you a smirk his hand pulling your underwear down your legs, licking his lips he lowered himself between your legs. His tongue was like no other as he licked your wet pussy, it was like nothing that you have ever felt before. The way he moved his tongue up and down your slick wet pussy made you shiver with excitement, he paid close attention to swirling his tongue over your clit  making your hips buck into his face a little more,

 

“Oh my god love you taste amazing,” Kylo said as he groaned into your pussy, You were desperate to thrust your hands into his hair but even the slightest movement  Kylo would look at you with dark eyes, threatening with a look alone he would stop his actions. You couldn’t help yourself, you had never felt anything more natural in your life. You continued to writhe beneath his tongue, rolling your hips for the extra sensation. Like waves were crashing higher and higher in your body, “Ky-Kylo… I think… going to…” you couldn’t describe the sensation that was quickly flowing through your body, you felt incredibly hot and flushed.

 

“Come for me baby girl, come for me now” Kylo cut you off and you did what he said, you let the hot feeling overcome your body, all you could do was shout and lift your body off the bed. You laid there trying to catch your breath, trying to come to terms with the feeling you had just experienced. Kylo came up to your face and stole a kiss from you, you could taste yourself on his lips. Kylo slipped off the bed and you let out a small whine, he looked down at your naked body and gave a wicked grin as he started to undo his pants.You looked down and saw his dick starting to define more in his underwear and you couldn’t help but feel curious, sex had always worried you but Kylo just made you feel excited. You went to make your way down to his hard cock instinctively when you felt his hand grip your hair and start to pull you back up “nuh-uh, I’m not waiting a minute longer darlin,” he said with a growl sitting on the bed placing you on his lap, you felt him lineup his cock with your soaking wet pussy and at this point you just want him to fuck you, his hand brushed your face just a hint of reassurance on his face. He kept your gaze and pushed himself into you,

 

“Oh god… darlin you're so tight,” he puffed into your shoulder. You couldn’t help the shout that left your lips as you finally settled down on him, your pussy was throbbing trying to adjust to his size. He continued to puff into you, calming himself while letting you find some comfort. Slowly you started to move up and down on him with his hips meeting yours with each movement. As he slid in and out, you started to gasp with each thrust, he began to move harder and harder.

 

Without warning Kylo flipped you so your back was on the bed and with each thrust he admired your body, watching your breasts bounce with each thrust “God your tits are so amazing,” he moaned as he took his hands and gave them a firm squeeze causing a moan to escape your lips. The earlier sensation of losing yourself was shimmering deep inside you,

 

“I…. I can't hold out anymore” you panted as you could feel your second orgasm about to peak,

 

“Ask me then….ask me if you can come” he demanded. _God that’s hot!_ you thought,

 

“Please Kylo… please can I come?” you begged him, his movements had slowed delaying the rush of your orgasm, he sighed against your skin;

 

“Come for me baby,” that’s all it took before your walls of your pussy tightened and fluttered all over his cock, he thrusted two more times before spilling his cum deep inside you. His eyes flickered to himself and met your gaze, “shit, I just came inside you, fuck that was so stupid, I’m sor-”

 

“I’m on the pill,” you were still gasping for air between words, “we’re fine,” his body relaxed, pulling himself from you to lay down next to you.

 

“You alright?” his voice was quiet, his hand rubbed your thigh gently. You nodded. You were fine, you couldn’t deny that you were _throbbing_ but he didn’t need to know that, you knew you had just had the greatest night of your life.

 

Both of you laid in the bed trying to catch your breath, “Do you just want to stay here tonight?” Kylo said rolling over to his side to look at you.  You smiled,

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay the night,” you spoke in a soft voice, turning to your side so your back faced him. You felt his arms wrap around you bringing you closer to his chest. You decided this was a feeling you never wanted to let go of.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get.... messy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thank you to my lovely friend Rachel for your help!

**1 week later**

You heard the door open and Uncle Ben welcoming the family back into the house, when all the sudden the package of flour fell on to the counter top along with four metal bowls causing a huge mess, “ OH SHIT!” the kitchen now looked like multiple bakers had gotten in a fight and walked away leaving your kitchen in complete chaos, this was embarrassing!

 

"Armie then why don't you go help the sweet girl in the kitchen by the sounds of it she could use your help, Ben go and introduce yourself," You heard Leia said with a laugh, you could hear footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. _Ben? Who’s Ben?_ You realized there that you were a mess, you were covered in flour and your hair was slightly crazy; you hurried and washed your hands and pulled your hair back into a slick ponytail.

 

"Hey do you need help with the baking?"  Armie asked, you turned around and you felt your eyes widen, your mouth fell open; standing next to Armie was Kylo, or at least that's what you thought his name was.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Escaped your lips you immediately put your hand over your mouth as your face turned bright red.  

 

"Alright love, what are you trying to bake? This is Ben, my brother. He won’t be much use I’m afraid," Armie spoke with a laugh, walking towards the counter to see the recipe you were working on. He wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you close to him, placing  a soft kiss on your cheek. You hear Leia yell out to him for help with something, leaving you and Kylo, ...er… Ben whatever his name was alone.

  
"Oh my God why didn't you tell me your real name?!" You tried to whisper as best as you could but you were furious with this man standing in your kitchen at the moment "where's the fun in that babe?" Ben smirked,   
  
"Ok Kylo or..or whatever your name is  we need to act like nothing ever happened between us... I'm practically engaged to your brother!" Your voice was stern, you slammed your hands into the flour causing some of it to fly up.  Ben placed his hands next to yours in the pile of flour and looked at you with a wicked grin; he placed his hands on your breasts and pushed you against the pantry door leaning in close so that your foreheads were touching.

 

"No,” his voice was hoarse, you get feel his breath against your lips,  “you're mine" he said with a growl pushing off against you leaving you speechless.

  
“What the fuck just happened?"  You were stood in the kitchen by yourself, you were left in the heat of the moment and you could feel your panties getting soaked, you looked down at your black t-shirt and saw handprints covering your breasts, _‘this is so not fair. Well if Kylo wants to play it like this… I’ll play along.’_  You knew exactly the outfit that would make him squirm, so you ran upstairs to your room because let's be honest, you cannot show up to dinner with flour handprints on your breasts.

 

Raiding your closet you found the perfect outfit. The one you had worn to the music festival during spring break with Rose. The white late v neck midriff tank top  still fit perfectly, and the torn faded baby blue shorts made the outfit complete but you wanted to keep the boys imagining so you found your off white knee length cover up. You hurried back downstairs after you heard your Uncle calling your name, when you walked into the room both Armie and Ben looked at you with mouths and eyes wide open.

 

“Oh sweetheart you look beautiful! You haven't worn that in so long” Uncle Ben said snapping both men out of their fixed looks.

 

“That top is beautiful on you! That's something I wish I could of worn when I was your age” Leia said, she pulled you into a hug greeting you since her arrival to your uncle’s home.

 

As you walked to the lounge Ben was behind you taking in your look, everyone else seemed to be preoccupied setting the dining table in the next room so he leant in wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you close to him and kissing your neck.

 

“You little tease” he growled in your ear, you turned around looking at him with an innocent smile,

 

“I simply don't know what your talking about,” you winked and scurried away into the dining room. Armie sat across from you and Ben sat next to you _‘Game on Ben’_ .

 

Dinner was going well, you were getting to know the family a little more which you found nice, then Uncle Ben spoke up,

 

“So Ben, tell us do you have a special lady in your life?” He said followed by a sip of wine,

 

“Yeah Ben, I’ve got Armie. Do you have someone?”  you looked down at your wine glass and drank the remaining before Ben could reply,

 

“Yes I do actually,  she's a fiery woman with an incredibly strong personality.” Ben said as he caught a quick glimpse of you.

 

“Well tell us more! What does she look like? You've never mentioned her before my dear," Leia said, quite cheerfully.  

 

“I just met her a week ago actually, I met her at a local country club. When I met her she was in this beautiful sundress that made her skin look tan and flawless, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen in my life, and her voice was sweet like honey when she spoke, when I saw her I just knew she had to be mine,” you nearly choked on your food when Ben proudly spoke about his “love interest” especially when he noted every last detail about how you looked the night you met,  he had been as subtle as a flying brick. Luckily everyone nodded and wished him well while you sat dumbstruck, at their stupidity and his lack of control. You slowly slipped your hand from the table down to your side and moved it close to Ben’s thigh, where you started to run your thumb up and down in his inner thigh causing him to shift awkwardly in his seat. You wanted to keep going so you moved your hand closer until you felt his cock and you gave it a quick soft squeeze. Ben let out a soft gasp at the action and before he could react you had stood up and started clearing everyone’s plates and offered to bring out dessert.

 

“Hey Armie can you help me bring in the dessert” you asked knowing that it would make Ben jealous. Armie got right up and made his way to the kitchen, once he got in there you wrapped your arms around his neck pulled him in close kissing him on the lips and once on the cheek, you were thankful that you decided to wear a visibly bright red lipstick that showed your lips on his cheek but you weren’t going to say anything to him, you wanted Ben to see that kiss mark.

 

When you and Armie got back into the dining room Ben saw the red lipstick mark on his brothers cheek and remnants on his lips.  You knew that you had won the night with that one mark.

 

When everyone had left you were completely exhausted and decided to leave to go to your bedroom and change into your normal tank top and baggy sweatpants outfit when your phone went off

 

**Kylo/Ben Solo: you little minx, I saw what you did… You were trying to make me jealous!**

 

**Rey: I have no idea what you’re talking about ;) I simply was kissing my soon to be husband.**

 

**Kylo/Ben Solo: You. Are. Mine.**

 

You decided to fuck with Ben even more, you got your off white cream colored lace bra with matching panties on.  You took a picture of yourself in your full length mirror making yourself look completely innocent and sent it off to Ben.

 

**Rey: Image attached**

****

**Rey: What do you think baby? ;)**

**Kylo/Ben Solo: Fuck Rey! God damn! That is possibly the best picture I have ever seen!**

**Rey: Oh no that wasn’t meant for you! ;) well have a good night then! :***


	3. First date is ALWAYS awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey's ACTUAL first date, its starts out sweet and innocent and then well....have fun reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers! Honestly means the world to me!! :) I hope you like Chapter 3 and I promise I will post more often, working on a few other side projects and it keeps me crazy busy!

 

It was especially busy today, you hadn’t anticipated a Wednesday to be so busy, it definitely didn’t help that Plutt kept putting people at your station, bastard. You shot around the small diner trying to work as quickly and efficiently as possible. “Kenobi, a customer!” You heard your boss’s voice from the kitchen, you sighed,

 

“I’m a bit busy right now, Jessica has no one at her station, can she please deal with this? The family at 5 just spilt their jug of water and I still need to get table 2’s order!” Plutt grinned from behind the grill,

 

“Just do it.”

 

You muttered under your breath taking your notepad and walking towards the menus,

 

“Hi there!” Your most cheerful voice left your lips, “table for one?” Your customer turned round, your face dropped as did the notebook from your hands. “Kylo-shit, Ben... what do you want?”

 

Ben Solo facing you with his gorgeous smile, his body towering over yours made your stomach twist and twitch as much as it had done the night he took your virginity.

 

“That isn’t a nice way to greet a customer!”

You huffed in annoyance,

 

"Welcome to Plutts Diner, can I get you started with anything sir?" Your tone completely sarcastic and uninterested.

 

"Oh absolutely sunshine, can I just get a coke and a date?"

 

"One coke coming up!" You walked away as fast as you could to avoid any other contact. You made your way back to the kitchen swearing under your breath

 

'Fuck, why?! Why me? Out of every diner in town he had to come here!'

 

You walked back out with his coke and placed it on the table.

 

"Are you ready to order?" Asking as politely as possible

He grinned, eyes looking over the menu inquisitively.

 

“Hmm, what shall I have...” you tapped the pen against your notepad impatiently. Ben looked at you, “what can you suggest?” Your eyes squinted at him,

 

“Ben... it’s a downtown diner, get the grilled cheese or get food poisoning,” he laughed closing the menu and handing it back to you.

 

“Grilled cheese it is...” you turned around to hand in his order, “oh and Rey,” this time you shut your eyes gathering your patience; breathing deeply you turned around and stood by his side again, “could I get a side order of your pussy? It was fuckin’ delicious last time.” Your face reddened at his words. You hurried back to the grill and you could feel your panties starting to get wet

'god damn it Ben Solo' you muttered under your breath.

 

You stood at the sink taking in deep breaths to steady your heart.

 

Plutt rang the bell for food pick up "Get your head out of the clouds girl and get back out there!" He screamed at you, politely nodding you grabbed the food and walked back over to Ben.

 

"Here you go, one house grilled cheese. Is there anything else I can get for you?" You did your best to hide the underlying fact that he wanted you again.

“A date?” He bit into the grilled cheese, eyes not leaving yours.

 

“How about no? I’m gonna be marrying your brother, pretty big detail to forget,” he took a sip of his coke, processing your words. “Now, if you don’t mind I have work to do,” you left Ben and tried to carry on about your day but every time you started a job Ben would call you over; his coke is empty, can the air con be turned off, what cheese was used for his sandwich? You were at your wits end yet you still found yourself squeezing your thighs together trying to ease the discomfort between your legs. You walked back over to his table and handed him the check and gave him a smile knowing he finally had to leave.

 

"I know your marrying my brother, however you are technically single since he has not gotten you a ring. One date Rey, please that's all I ask.”

 

Such a simple question, one date.

 

"Ugh fuck, okay fine ONE date Ben. This is your one and only date with me,"

 

"We'll see about that," he gave you a smirk and placed a $50 note on the table.

 

"Keep the change darlin,"  he leaned in, wrapped one arm around your waist and placed a kiss on your cheek.

 

*

 

It had been a few days since you saw Ben. “Kenobi!” You heard Plutt yell at you as you tried to leave for the day, you rounded to look at him, “some guy left this for you,” he handed you a note of paper.   
  
_Hi doll, I’ll pick you up at six tomorrow outside your work. See you then,_ _  
_   
Ben   
  
Tomorrow? Tomorrow?! You rushed home, you’d need to do your nails, you’d need to wash your hair and shave your legs and- wait, why are you shaving? The date would not be like first time you met. You only agreed to the date to get him off your case… right?

 

The next day came faster than you anticipated, but once you got to work it seemed that time completely stood still. The minutes passed by like hours. Why you were so nervous to see him you didn't know.   
  
Maybe it was the thrill of potentially getting caught being with him instead of Armie that turned you on.   
  
You looked at the clock and to your surprise your shift was almost over, you started to wrap everything up and get ready to leave this hell hole. You hurried and changed out of your work clothes into a more date appropriate outfit. A flowy gray tank top with a black and blue plaid long sleeve to go on top, your black skinny jeans and your favorite pair of black converse.   
  
Once you opened the doors of the diner there was Ben, standing next to his car,   
  
"Wow, Ben you look… really nice."

 

Ben grinned at you, car keys twirling on his finger. Oh his fingers, you remember them well. His arm pulled you and he kissed your cheek, “how was your day?” He lead you to the door opening it for you.   
  
“Yeah fine,” you felt suddenly so at ease. Your shoulders relaxed, your body sunk into the leather seat and you sighed, contently.   
  
You drove out of the city until Ben parked up in a small lot outside one of the community parks. “A park?” You couldn’t help but smile. For the man who drove a mustang you thought he would be pulling out all the stops, a fancy restaurant or something. He pulled the key from the ignition,   
  
“It’s a beautiful night, it’d be a shame to waste it.”   
  
As soon as you were out of his car he laced his fingers with you and you scrolled through community kept allotments and gardens, families were still enjoying the sunshine and you couldn’t help but smile.

 

"I'm curious why a park? Besides it being a beautiful night"  
  
"Honestly? I thought we could just talk, you know get to know each other and all."   
  
You looked to him with a confusing look, not even a few weeks prior he has you in his bed and you begged him to let you come. This was definitely a 180 compared to then.   
  
"Ok well, I lost my parents when I was really young, Ben has been raising me since I can remember. I don't exactly remember much about them either. I never was a huge girly girl I always loved playing sports."     
  
You kept talking on and on about yourself, spilling more secrets than you thought you honestly would, but being around Ben made it easy for you to be yourself instead of what everyone else expected you to be.   
  
"Oh god I've rambled on for way to long! I'm so sorry okay your turn I will shut my mouth"   
  
You pretended to zip your lips shut. Ben couldn't help but laugh at that.

 

“You’re really fuckin’ sweet, you know that?” His smile was contagious, you couldn’t but smile although your cheeks reddened. You strolled into what looked like an orchard, the sky turning to a brilliant red.   
  
“Not a lot to tell... we moved here cause my dad died, my mom wanted out of the city so we’re here...  I work way too much, but mostly I work from home, that's why I’m able to leave so often., Armie isn’t really my brother but you must’ve guessed that, red hair and all...” you giggled watching him,   
  
“Sorry to hear about your dad,” he nodded. His thumb rubbed the skin of your hand soothingly, he smiled at your words. He continued to speak, his hand reached up plucking an apple from a tree. Rubbing it on his shirt he passed it to you, “don’t think you’re allowed to take these you know,” he grinned shrugging shoulders.

 

"sometimes baby girl you gotta live on the edge"   
  
That name… that name just makes you smile. You could feel your cheeks burning, 'gods he is so cute'   
  
You both continued to walk hand in hand down the path, the sun was slowly going down making everything more peaceful than before. You reached a small pond on the very end of the trail and stopped dead in your tracks. Completely taken back by the colors surrounding you as the sun was finally setting. The mixture of pink, purple orange and red took your breath away. Ben let go of your hand and wrapped his arms around your waist with your back to his chest, placing a kiss to the side of your head.   
  
"I wish I could spend everyday with you like this." Ben whispered into your ear, you could feel your body completely relaxing hearing those words.   
  
"What do you say baby girl, wanna go to a hotel with me for a little extra fun?"

 

He kissed just behind your ear, fingers brushing your hair out of his way, “hmm, let me fuck you Rey,” you moaned at his teeth nipping your skin. You closed your eyes, you couldn’t do it, you were to be _engaged_ ! His tongue flicked your earlobe, your knees buckled “my tongue could do so much more than this baby girl,” you turned your body around, it took Ben by surprise but you pushed your body against his, on tiptoes you pushed your mouth to his. Ben wrapped himself around you, mouth meeting his tongue. You didn’t realise how much you had missed this. He was your one night stand, he was your act of insanity but here you were again giving him everything. You pulled away gasping for breath,   
  
“Let’s go,”   
  
He pulled your hand and you walked the way you had came. You both broke into a run, moving through the orchard, laughing and chasing one another. You shrieked as he caught your body with his hand, pushing you against one of the trees and kissing you hard. You both grinned into one another’s mouth, your hips automatically ground against his. The heat you had felt since he walked into the diner hadn’t left, you needed him to ease the strain you felt. He pulled away taking your hand again and moving to the parking lot, you both jumped into his car. Ben quickly revved the engine, shooting from the lot and onto the freeway.

 

Pulling up to a little hotel outside town you checked into a room, got the keys and made your way up to the 8th floor. Ben opened the door and gestured for you to go in first. You started getting butterflies knowing what was going to happen but you didn't expect this. Ben grabbed your waist and pushed you against the door, grabbing your hair and pulling your head to the side exposing your neck. He placed kisses on your jaw leading down your neck to your collarbone, sending chills down your back.  You let out soft moans that only seemed to encourage his actions. His kisses were hotter than the first time he unravelled you, you breath hitched in your throat when you felt his hands unbuttoning your jeans and tugging them down your thighs,   
  
“Ben... fuck,” his eyes looked up to you, peppering kisses along the line of your underwear, pressing his tongue against your clothed slit. Your body shuddered at the sensation, you swore again. You felt so hot, it was so hot. You lifted the sweater from your body tossing it to the side, the vest and bra followed. He continued to kiss your damp panties,   
  
“You have too many clothes on,” you gasped out, head resting against the door. Ben stood up,   
  
“You’re right,” he unbuttoned his shirt, with the sun casting against him you felt like you could see him better than the the night a few weeks ago, every line of his taut stomach defined perfectly; your mouth went dry.

"oh my god Ben! You... you're gorgeous!" You were taken back by his looks, it was like something from a movie.   
  
"No way baby, you… you are gorgeous." He picked you up and laid you down on the bed, his thumbs hooking under your panties and sliding them down your hips, pushing your legs open showing off your body.   
"Fuck baby girl, you...god you are gorgeous! I mean look at you! Perfect tits, your beautiful stomach" Ben made his way down your body kissing every inch  you, making his way down between your legs, licking a long slow stripe up your soaking wet pussy

 

"God and this? Fuck baby your so wet, so ready for me huh?"

 

You squirmed beneath him, desperate for any contact. The whole scenario felt so _naughty_. You were having to sneak into a motorway hotel to have sex, you weren’t acting like the calm being you usual were. What was this man doing to you?

 

“You have a perfect pussy,” he licked long stripe up your slit, your entire body shivered, “you taste so good,” he did it again, “I wasn’t lying at the diner baby girl, you are so fucking delicious.” Before you could even react he began to suck on your clit, his fingers parting your folds and touching every part of you. Ben’s spare hand held your thigh open, his fingers easily bruising your skin. You could feel your hips rolling against his tongue, looking down you could see your arousal covering his chin as he ate you out, the sight was heavenly.   
  
“Oh Ben, I think I’m gonna cum!” You hadn’t thought he’d bring you to this point so quickly, his tongue only moved quicker against your bundle of nerves, flicking it continuously. You whined his name over and over as your climax crashed through your body

.

"god Rey you taste so sweet" Ben said wiping his chin off and licking his fingers clean.   
  
"Your turn now," you rolled Ben over so that his back was on the bed. You gave a slight smirk and started to place kisses down his body taking your time, your hand made its way down to his hard cock and wrapped your small hand around it and started to give it a few soft tugs. You looked to see his eyes shut and lips parted slowly, he truly was stunning. While his eyes were shut you placed your lips around the tip of his cock, a guttural moan left his lips; the sound made you wet. He cursed softly, his hands found your hair encouraging you softly, you took more of him in your mouth and rested for a moment. You knew he was big, he had stretched you so much that you had trouble walking the next day but in your mouth was completely different, you felt like your mouth was full but he was barely in you.   
  
“You’re doing so good, so good,” he whispered gently, his fingers playing with your hair gently. You hadn’t done this before, he must’ve sensed it. You thought you’d be more self conscious but to see him beginning to fall apart only made you feel more aroused.

 

After a moment you let him slip deeper down your throat, you found yourself unable to breath but instinct took over and your flared your nostrils, inhaling oxygen. One hand grasped his thigh while the other held the base of his cock, another shaky breath left his lips. He pulled his head off the bed looking down at you,   
  
“Oh you have no idea how good you look with my cock in your mouth.”   
  
You began to suck him, rolling your tongue around him. You swore you felt Ben pulsate at your touch, you removed your mouth from around him and sucked the head of his cock, continuously stroking the tip with your tongue. His breathing was quick, his fingers gripping your hair that little tighter, you gasped against his swollen head when his pre-cum oozed on to your tongue, “Rey, baby girl... you need to stop, fuck,” you lifted your head, had you done something wrong? His chest heaved, “I don’t wanna cum in your mouth, not today,” he sat up taking your face in his hands and kissing him.   
  
“You were gonna cum?” You whispered against his lips,   
  
“You have no idea how fuckin’ close I was,”

 

"come inside me" you whispered into his ear, almost making it sound like a dare.  
  
"Oh fuck babe"   
  
Ben wasted no time, he aligned his cock with your entrance and slipped in causing you to let out a small gasp.  You had forgotten how big he was but you adjusted quickly, "Fuck Rey, your pussy is so tight!"   
  
Ben's thrusts were short and fast but felt amazing as you rode on top of him, grinding your hips against him matching each thrust. He rotated his hips, hitting you at a different angle your body fell against his chest, his arms wrapping around you to hold you in place. He bucked his hips harder, his skin slapping against yours audibly.   
  
“Wanna try something else?” He muttered into your neck, placing open mouthed kisses. You nodded, quickly grabbing his face to kiss him hard. It took little effort for him to pull you off his body, he flipped your body so you stood at the edge of the bed, bent over. “You’re gonna cum so fuckin hard like this baby girl, I promise you that,” Ben slid himself back into you, hands gripping your hips and rocking into you. Your fingers gripped the bedsheets. Was sex always like this? Was it just Ben that was this good? This new angle was incredibly intense, you couldn’t believe how deep he felt inside you. Ben gasped with every thrust into your tight cunt, his fingers dragged up and down your spine to land on your shoulders holding you in place and pushed himself harder into you. Pleasure rippled through your body as Ben held you, fucking the breath from your body. You cried louder beneath him, his pace changed from hard thrusts to grinding into you in hard circles.   
  
“Your ass looks fuckin’ amazing like this, oh my fuck,”   
  
Your stomach jolted, “Ben, I need-fuck, I need-“   
  
“What do you need baby girl?” You cried out when he thrusted hard at his last word,   
  
“More Ben, I need more!”   
  
“Like music to my fuckin’ ears,” his hands moved from your shoulders, one to your hip and the second to tap your clit gently,   
  
“Ben! Please!” He grinned from behind you, now rubbing the bundle of nerves in tight circles. “Yes! Fuck!” You ground, rolling your hips letting the pressure in your abdomen mount pleasantly, Ben was right; you were gonna cum so hard.   
  
“Rey,” your name rolling off his tongue was just that extra turn on and you moaned loudly, “I’m gonna cum Rey, fuck cum with me,” his fingers slipped down your pussy feeling your folds to quickly pinch your clit gently. Your orgasm was quick but intense, it took you so by surprise that you fell into the mattress. Ben had almost anticipated it, his body moved with yours straddling you still thrusting greedily into your soaked pussy, he came hard spilling himself into you all the while yelling your name, it echoed through the room.

 

Your bodies stilled and the only sound in the room was your laboured breathing and quiet whimpers of post orgasmic bliss. Ben pulled out from your body to move up the bed, you moved with him instantly settling into the side of his body, wrapping your arms around him. Ben softly kissed the side of your head, with you thoroughly fucked but content you fell asleep.

 

“Goodnight Beautiful.”


	4. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey continue to go out on dates and its a complete secret! 
> 
> Who knew Ben would be such a romantic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! I'm honestly blown away by how many people have read this! It makes me so happy! I hope you enjoy this next part!!  
> The second date is in honor of my sweet friend Rachel and our love of Ramin Djawadi  
> (If you have not heard his music before you really should!!)  
> *Sorry if there are spelling errors.... sometimes spelling isn't my forte

 

**Ben Solo: Hey Beautiful, have any plans for tonight?**

 

**Rey: Hey Ben, none that I can think of. Armie said he was busy with something, what did you have in mind?**

 

**Ben Solo: Good,  meet me at this address at 8:30.**

**5656 Main Street**

 

**Rey: Sounds good! See you soon!!**

 

**Ben: Wear that white tank top that you bought a few days ago. ;) xo**

 

**Rey: you mean this one?**

**_  
_ ** **Ben Solo: God you are perfect!**

 

When you got to the address you were a little shocked, it was a carnival. Ben stood on the opposite side of the street wearing his usual black shirt jean combo, ‘ _god he is so fine_ ’ your thoughts went wild as you got closer to him,  even in your slight heels you barely reached his collarbone.

****

Ben placed his hand on your lower back and pulled you in leaning down to kiss your lips. “God how did I get so lucky to have you?” the sun was setting and it made his brown eyes look softer than normal. You wanted to melt in his embrace.  

****

Ben had bought tickets for the  two of you to do rides, you were nervous with carnival rides because you had looked at too many videos of them breaking down, as you stepped up to your first one Ben wrapped his arm around your waist and leaned down and whispered “I’ve got you, you don’t need to worry” that was all the reassurance that you needed.

****

“You feeling brave Ben?”

****

You grabbed his hand and led him to The Music Express aka   _The Butt squisher_ The two of you stepped up on the ride and got locked in. The ride spun around and around forcing gravity to push you to one side of the ride and you thanked your stars that Ben was nice enough to be the squished victim. When the ride finally came to a stop both of you were laughing, you glanced over at Ben and took your fingers to wipe off some spit on the edge of his mouth, he got off the ride first offering a hand to help you.

****

Walking off the ride both of you looked like drunk teenagers you wrapped your arm around Bens waist to keep you steady  “Ok I’m not as young as I thought I was” Ben said laughing as you both walked around trying to regain your balance.

****

You spotted a photo booth nearby, gasping you grabbed Ben’s hand and started to run towards it, you wanted proof that tonight actually happened, though you would keep it to yourself it would always be a memory that you would cherish forever. Grabbing your wallet from your pocket you put the $5.00 in and the camera started up, your first pose was just a normal picture that looked sweet and innocent, then Ben turned your face and kissed you on the lips for the second, the third was just a goofy picture (because you needed to be silly) and the last picture was a reflection of how you felt, happy. For the first time in years you were truly happy.

****

A few hours had past and the carnival was about to close and there was one ride that you wanted to do more than anything. “Please Ben please oh please!” you begged and looked at him with your puppy dog eyes. “Oh alright I guess we can do it” Ben said, leaning down and kissing your lips again he couldn't say no to you.  

****

The large ferris wheel was lit up with bright coloured lights that sparkled in the night.  You and Ben sat down in on the bench and the bar was locked across your laps. The ride started up, you and Ben  started to get butterflies as it started to move towards the top. Then the ride stopped right at the top, you had the best view of the entire carnival and the small city.

****

“Oh Ben look at this view! It's absolutely beautiful!”

Your eyes were lit with excitement as you gazed down below and from the corner of your eye you could see Ben admiring you.  He placed his hand on your cheek shifting your face to face his, pressed his forehead to yours and kissed you.

****

The ride started to move again and you gasped and Ben laughed as you clung to his arm, “Like I said Rey, I've got you”

****

Once the ride had come to an end you both walked off hand in hand and you couldn't wipe away the big cheesy smile even if you wanted to. He leaned down again and gave you another kiss, it was magical and you couldn't deny it anymore.

You were in love with Ben Solo.

 

**Ben Solo: Hey Babe, you won't believe what I got!**

 

 **Rey: What did you get hun?** **  
** **  
** **Ben Solo: Oh just two tickets to see** **_Game of Thrones LIVE_ ** **up at the outdoor amphitheater!**

 

**Rey: No fucking way!! Tickets have been sold out for months!!!**

 

**Ben Solo: **Image attached** here ya go baby.**

 

 **Rey: Oh my god I love you!! I can't wait to go!!** **  
** **  
** **Ben Solo: I know,  meet me tonight at the usual spot and we can drive up.**

 

**Rey: Sounds good! I will hurry and get ready! Uncle Ben is out tonight so I should be good. See you soon :* xxx**

 

You decided to dress up a little, you had gone out shopping for new clothes in honor of your birthday week.

 

You chose a dark blue floor length floral dress with a plunging neckline and a slit that would allow easy access for some mischievous fun.

 

Pulling up to the secret spot, which really was the grocery store parking lot, Ben stepped out of his car and you couldn't help but stare at the handsome man that stood before you.

 

“Damn sweetheart, you look gorgeous!” Ben gave you a hug and kissed your temple, he turned back to his car and grabbed a basket and a blanket and placed them in the back of your car.

 

The amphitheater was a two hour drive away, but both of them didn't seem to mind. Ben held your hand the entire way to the amphitheater occasionally lifting her hand to his mouth to place a soft kiss on it. When you arrived to the parking lot of the amphitheater Ben ran over to the driver side and opened the door for you,

 

“Well aren’t you a gentleman” you said with a horrible southern accent, making him laugh.

 

Ben grabs a blanket and the basket from the back of the car and you both walk up to the entrance.  

 

The outdoor amphitheater was gorgeous right in the middle of a mountain range surrounded by trees and beautiful wild flowers, you couldn't believe that he was able to pull this off. Grabbing the blanket from Ben, you found a perfect spot with the best view of the theater but also far enough away that you could make out with him with out anyone getting upset.  Ben placed the basket on the ground and you sat between his legs, his strong arms embraced your body and it felt like home.

 

The lights slowly dimmed and the one and only Ramin Djawadi walks out, your hand gripped Bens forearm tightly as the music began to start. The stage lit up with images from the show, you got distracted by the symphony  and the sounds of the trumpets, french horns and violins playing it had you in a trance. Ben couldn’t help but stare at you as you got so caught up in the music you almost forgot where you were for that moment.

 

Between the both of you, you had finished the entire bottle of wine and the food that Ben had brought up. The concert was still going for another hour or so and you were feeling a little frisky. Taking Ben’s hand you place it on your thigh and start to move his hand up closer to your center.

 

He watched you carefully your fingers making his move past the slit in your dress and now caressing your smooth skin.  
  
“What are you up to?” He spoke with a hint of playfulness in his voice. You grinned and leant into his body,  


“Nothin’” you muttered watching his hand move closer to where you needed it to be. He moved himself forward bringing his lips to your ear,  


“Are you hinting that you want me to play with that pretty little pussy?” Biting your lip you met his gaze nodding every so coyly. “I thought so,” he took a deep breath and looked down at your bare thigh. He brushed your fingers away and pushed more of the fabric away to reveal your baby pink underwear, he sighed in satisfaction gazing at them momentarily. He looked up and quickly around ensuring no one was in the nearby vicinity, he pushed your underwear to the side and started brushing your bare pussy with his thumb.

 

Your head fell backwards, you were already overcome by so many emotions; the beautiful music that serenaded you, the buzz from the wine, Ben’s fingers rubbing your already swollen bud. He pushed his lips to your neck, to anyone from afar it would like he was just talking to you quietly, he placed an open mouth kissed and whispered “you have no idea how much I want to eat your pussy,” you moaned at his words, envisioning his face between your thighs and eating you. His fingers quickened, stroking the same spot over and over again.  
  
“Yes Ben, right there oh my god..” you felt his lips smile against your skin.  
  
“Tell me more,” He goaded you,  
  
“Fuck,” you looked at his fingers, moaning again, “I want your tongue so bad Ben, I want it all over my clit,” he grinned harder.  
  
“You like me eating you out baby? Well when we get home, i’ll eat you all fuckin’ night,” your hips rocked hard against him, desperate to orgasm beneath his fingers. “Oh such a good girl, cum now Rey,” his voice shook through followed by the streams of pleasure flowing you, you pushed your lips to his hiding your cries of pleasure. To the innocent bystander it looked like a woman kissing her man, so sweet.

 

When the concert ended it was late, and you still had a two hour drive home. Ben took the keys to your jeep and drove back down the canyon. It seemed that the ride home went by faster than actually driving up. When you arrived to the parking lot you were passed out in the front seat, he didn't have the heart to wake you up, instead he drove you back to his place leaving his car overnight at the grocery store.  

 

He pulled the car into his garage just in case someone may recognize your car.  Still fast asleep in the passenger seat, Ben picks you up and walks you into the bedroom.   

 

Slipping on the dress from your sleepy body, he placed it on the chair next to the bed, placed one of his shirts on you and tucked you into the covers. Not wanting to waste any time away from you he hurried and changed into his sweat pants and got in bed behind you and wrapped you in his arms.

"I love you Rey" he kissed your neck and fell asleep.

 


	5. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Birthday!! At the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue by me   
> And the amazing smut? Ya by Sweetkyloren cause she is an amazing co-writer and I am so happy to have you on this chapter

****

 

“Happy birthday Rey!” Finn, Poe and Rose yelled as they walked into your room, their yelling caught you off guard and you jumped.  

 

“We brought you a presents! Well two to be exact.” Finn handed you the beautifully wrapped box with a sparkle bow on top. Instantly you ripped open the box and you couldn’t believe what you saw inside. It was a beautiful black dress with a sequin gold top covered by sheer black material, it was absolutely breaktaking! Your eyes started to fill up with tears as you gave both Poe and Finn a tight hug.

 

“Oh you two are the best thank you so much! I love it!” you pulled the dress out of the box and held it up to you in the mirror.   


“Oh me next!” Rose pushed her way through the two boys and handed you another box.

 

“Rose… These better not be what I'm thinking...” you tore open the box and saw the label,

 

**_STEVE MADDEN_ **

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“Happy Birthday Rey Baby!”

 

Inside the box were a pair of gold strappy high heels that completed the outfit, you pulled them out and instantly put them on.

 

“Oh my god you guys! Thank you so much! This was so nice of you!”

 

“Ok now hurry and get the dress on so I can do your hair!” Rose said with a chuckle.

 

You put on your new dress and it fit like a glove.  You looked at yourself in the full length mirror and admired how amazing you looked in the dress.

 

You sat at your vanity doing your makeup while Rose did your hair,  you felt a little bold and decided to do a dark smokey eye with thin liner and false lashes to make it dramatic. By the time Rose finished curling your hair you almost didn’t recognize yourself.

 

Poe and Finn walked back into the room dressed for the club, “damn peanut! You look amazing!”  You turned around and gave a little bow.

 

Before you knew it Finn, Poe, Rose, Armie and somehow… Ben all of you crammed into your jeep praying to god that you wouldn't get pulled over.

 

Finally making it to the club they could hear the music blaring even outside. “I don't know about you guys but I’m ready to get drunk and party!” Rose yelled, you had decided not to drink for the night, the hangover wasn’t worth it but it was ok because watching everyone get drunk dance around you made for a good night.

 

You linked your arms with Rose, she dragged you to the bar all the while trying to persuade you to have some drinks.

 

“No way! I’m not leaving my car, order me a virgin cocktail or something, like with an umbrella,” Rose laughed, pulling herself over the bar to get the bar man’s attention.

 

“After last night I definitely don’t think you’re a virgin,” your skin shivered at his voice, low and husky. You thought of the evening before, of how you rode Ben in the driver seat of his Mustang. Ben grinned against your ear, pulling away just in time for Rose to hand you your drink. You caught his eye lost for words. “You look incredible Rey,” you looked up from your drink scared that Rose had heard but she was back to the bar man but before you could reply he walked away.

 

“What did Ben want?” Rose yelled over the music, sipping her drink she watched you. You quickly placed the straw of your drink in your mouth and shrugged,

 

“He needed change for some smokes I think- c’mon let’s have a dance.”

 

The club you had come to was definitely one of your favourites when it came to dancing. You could dance to anything, you could make yourself look undeniably sexy and you could make yourself look like an idiot but you never cared. As the night went on you laughed more than you could remember; you laughed at Rose falling over, you laughed at the insanely ridiculous mocktail Armie had bought for you. Detailed with sparklers and umbrellas you took it from him with glee. Even when some guy knocked you, spilling the drink over your dress you laughed.

 

As the night went on you could feel his eyes on you. He watched from afar but so discreetly no one else noticed but you, every so often you would see a woman approach Ben and you felt the need to smash the glass in your hands but with the utmost strength you resisted. You took a drink of your mocktail, the sugar rimmed glass staining your lips.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” you yelled to Rose over the music and pointed to the bathroom, she nodded and continued her dancing with Finn. Poe and Armie were sat in a booth talking- yelling over the music.

 

You weaved through the many groups of people throughout the club, pushing your way through to where the bathrooms were. The corridor was quieter and your ears rung, a group of girls fell from the bathroom laughing loudly while holding one of them, you smiled and let them pass. “Is she okay?” You asked one of them,

 

“Oh yeah! Just one too many, we’re all going home together,”

 

“Great, get home safe,” the girls thanked you albeitly loudly and left you alone. You turned your back and walked into the ladies room, you rested your hands against the marble of the countertop and sighed. You noticed a lipstick left by the mirror and then looked to the ground in silent debate. Eyes shut you tried to rid him of your thoughts. The door opened again and you spoke,

 

“Did you forget your lipstick?” You spoke aloud but continued to look at the floor.

 

“No,”

 

His hands grabbed your waist and turned you to face him. You raised your hand in defence but when you saw those honey brown eyes staring down all you wanted was to melt into his arms. Ben’s hands looped around your wrists moving you from the countertop to the door of the bathroom, your back met the surface hard and he pinned you; your arms raised high above your head with your breathing already laboured. With your eyes boring into one another you feel your lips pursing, desperate for him to take you; to push his own plump lips to yours. You felt your tongue lick your lip, you could taste the sugar from your mocktail. Now on tiptoes you brushed your lips to his and kissed Ben Solo.

 

The kiss was gentle for that split second before he took control, his body moved you against the door again, his tongue caught yours; it was all tongue and teeth. You needed him, every part of him. He needed you. His attention elsewhere you felt the grasp on your wrists loosen, you quickly moved them to his raven hair, tugging him closer to your body. He caught your lip in between his teeth; you moaned at the sensation, the sharp pain but the flow of pleasure now pulsating through you.

 

Once again you found yourself being grabbed by the wrists, he moved you back to the marble countertop. He lifted you like you weighed nothing at all, setting you down on the surface and directing his mouth to your neck planting hot, wet kisses to your flushed skin. You found yourself shivering at the sensation of your neck and collarbone being the centre of his attention however jumped when you felt his long fingers creep up the hem of your dress. His fingers brushed the lace of your underwear only to quickly wrap them in his knuckle and pulling them down your thighs. You lent your head against the mirror,

 

“Are we really doing this Ben?” You gasped, trying to grasp the  reality of the situation. With your underwear hanging around your ankle and Ben pulling the strap down your shoulder he nodded, he moved to your breasts kissing and sucking every inch of skin. He looked up and grinned,

 

“Damn right we are, I fucking need you,” he pursed his lip around your hardening nipple. You moaned at the sensation, his hot lips around your chilled skin was enough to bring you to a climax. You barely noticed his hand unfastening his belt and pulling the zipper down, “I fucking need you baby girl and I’m fucking having you,” his hands palmed the underside of your thighs pulling you closer to his body. You moved your head to meet him in a frantic kiss, you could feel the heat radiating from you both. You moaned into his mouth at the sensation of his cock pushing into you, he pushed into you hard not stopping until he was to the hilt. Your kiss broke, you moaned in unison.

 

“Fuck me Ben,” you whispered against his lips but he was already snapping his hips against yours. He held you close to his body, his thrusts were short but hard so much so you felt your body moving away from him, he grabbed your thighs shifting you closer to his pelvis. Your lips crashed together again, you were consumed by his body and you can’t imagine it any other way. He broke the kiss suddenly, his groan was was music to your ears. Your body did this to him, it unravelled that quiet demeanor into the shaking, cursing mess he was right now. His fingers tightened on the flesh of your thigh,

 

“Fuck, your fucking pussy is so-fucking-good,”

 

It was all becoming too much; his hands pushed your thighs up at angle and nudged that bit deeper into you, the way he spoke about your body sent currents of pure ecstasy through your body. The way he every so often took your freed nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking on the rosy bud. You began to chase your orgasm, attempting to rock your body against his,

 

“Ben, please… I’m gonna cum,”

 

“You have to ask,” he panted quickly, his hips moved faster. You whined pushing away the orgasm trying to find the words,

 

“Please Ben, can I cum?” It came out so needy and desperate but it only encouraged him, you saw the quick nod of his head and your body unravelled. Ben followed seconds later still pushing himself into you, filling you with his cum.

 

The door burst open and you  both turned to the door to see Poe standing there,

 

“Rey Kenobi what the fuck are you doing?!” his angry tone made you snap back to reality. Ben lowered you from the counter quickly, standing in front of you with his back turned, shielding your part bare body. Quickly salvaging your clothing you both chased after Poe,

 

“Poe wait I can explain!” you grabbed his wrist your eyes were pleading with him to let you explain.

 

“Yeah your going to fucking explain, but let's drop off these three drunk idiots off first.”  

 

Everyone got back into the jeep and you paused for a moment before getting into the car. How in the hell are you going to explain to Poe what he just saw? Ben was fucking you in the bathroom of a club. This was madness, this was what bad rom-coms were made of but this was _your_ life.

 

After dropping off Rose, Finn and Armie off at their places it left Poe, Ben and yourself in the car. An awkward silence fell between the three of you, when you finally pulled into Poe’s driveway he broke the silence.

 

“Okay so do you either of you want to tell me what in the hell I walked in on in the bathroom?” you could tell Poe was trying to keep his cool but underneath he wanted to scream at the both of you.

 

“Well… really Poe it's hard to explain,” your voice was almost a whisper, you kept your head down fearing the look that he was giving you.

 

“I dont fucking care Rey! I saw you and Ben together _fucking_! Your practically engaged to his brother you know that right? Or has it completely slipped your mind!” Rage in his voice and all you wanted to do was break down and cry because you knew what you had done. You fucked up.

 

“Damn Poe ease up for God sakes your making her cry!” Ben yelled at him, he looked down at you giving you a slight smile.

 

“Remember the night we went out to the country club? You asked me what I was going to if I found someone that I fell in love with?  I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy Poe but… I like Ben… a lot. I know I’m supposed to get married to Armie… but… I… I don't love him Poe, I love Ben.”

 

Tears were streaming down your cheeks ruining your makeup. When you finally looked up both Poe and Ben were in shock.

 

“You… You love me?” Ben choked on the last few words.

 

“You love him Rey? So wait, all this time you’ve been texting him? When you were busy doing stuff you were with him weren't you?”  you nodded your head. You had been secretly seeing Ben ever since the second dinner party. Every night was a new adventure with him and you loved every single minute of it.

 

“Poe you have to promise that you won't say anything to anyone… please,” your eyes still filled with tears you looked at Poe in desperation.  What felt like hours that had passed with the silence that hung around your plea for Poe to not say anything, he finally spoke. “Fuck Rey, I can't believe I’m saying this to you because I love you, and well Ben, we’re best buds... I’ll keep your secret.” Your eyes lit up and you wiped the fresh tears away and wrapped your arms around Poe,

 

“Thank you so so so much!”

 

“On one condition, if he EVER hurts you, I mean any type of hurt. I get to kick his ass.”

 

“Dude!” Ben interjected, hands raised in the air.

 

“Deal!” You hug him tighter than before. You finally felt pressure melt from your shoulders knowing that at least one other person knew your dirty little secret.

 

“Happy Birthday Rey, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Poe got out of the car leaving you and Ben alone.  You both started laughing at the fact that you got caught and thankfully it was by a friend and not anyone else.

 

You drove over to Ben’s house to drop him off, as you parked your jeep in his driveway. Ben stepped out of the car and asked you to come inside.

 

“Happy Birthday Baby,” He handed you a small box and you anxiously opened it, inside the box were three small bracelets with charms attached to each of them. You looked at the details of each charm carefully

“So each charm has a different meaning.  This one is the **_Guardian Angel-_ ** _**Guardian** \- angels come to our aid as pure forms of energy. They enter our lives in times of need, guiding us to an abundance of adventure, blessings, and lessons. _   This is _**Saint Christopher** \- _ _Keep St. Christopher close to grant you strength, and as a sacred source of protection._  And the last one just describes you entirely, my wild and free spirited woman.”

 

You pulled each one out and immediately placed them on your wrist.  

 

“Thank you so much Ben! They are beautiful!” You hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. You turned your head to face his and gave him a kiss. He held you close as you admired your new bracelets each with a beautiful meaning behind them.

 

“I love you too Rey,”


	6. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie, Rey and Leia go out and do wedding stuff.  
> Rey is completely out of her element. All the while she is texting Ben... then....... something happens.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the emotions that may ensue during this chapter.  
> Thank you Rachel for helping me write this emotional stuff!

 

-

 

A few days had passed since your birthday and everything felt good in the world. Uncle Ben had to leave on a business trip for a few weeks so you had the house to yourself, which meant _your_ Ben was over more often, everything seemed perfect, well at least in your mind for the moment, it was early in the morning when you heard the familiar sound of your phone going off, you reached over your shoulder and grabbed your phone that was sitting on the nightstand

 

**Armie: Good morning Beautiful, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get some coffee before we go do wedding stuff with mum.**

**Rey: Good morning, umm if you wanted to come over in 20 minutes? I just need to get dressed really quick.**

 

**Armie: OK sounds good sweetheart, I will see you soon.**

 

Ugh well everything did seem right.  You hurried and got dressed, just a simple outfit nothing fancy.

 

Armie arrived at your house and you both drove off to the coffee shop.  Once you arrived you were taken back by the scent of coffee, it was one of your favorite scents, it almost balanced you out everytime you were around it. “You look cute today Rey” Armie handed your coffee to you, you blushed a little, you knew you didn't look all that great but hearing someone say that always brought a smile to your face.

 

“Awe thank you Armie, you look really good too.”

 

Both of you made small talk over small details of the wedding, laughing at the past weddings you both had been to and how you didnt want that to happen at yours.

 

“Oh by the way Rey, I have this for you.” Armie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, he opened it and inside was a diamond ring, it was truly stunning.

 

“I know we have an arranged marriage and all, but it didn’t feel right to hold on to this for another year.” pulling the ring from the box he placed it on your finger. The rounded square shaped diamond almost over took your delicate finger, but you couldn’t help but admire the way it sparkled.

 

“Oh wow, Armie this is beautiful! Thank you” giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Leia had texted the both of you to let you know that she was waiting on the two of you to go over wedding plans.

 

You met up with Leia at a bakery, which took you by surprise  
“What are we doing here Armie?”

 

“We are cake tasting Rey! I hope your ready to have a sugar overload!” Leia walked out of the shop and gave you a hug, you felt your heart drop, it was becoming all to real.

You walked into the bakery, and it was almost to much for you to handle. There was a table set up for the three of you and surrounding it were dozens of sample cakes.  You couldn't wrap your mind around it. Armie would have you try the cake first to see if you like it and you would simply nod and smile, your mind was completely elsewhere. You wanted to be with Ben right now, not Armie.

 

“Rey? Rey, sweetie are you ok?” You felt his hand on your shoulder as he was shaking you back into reality,  “oh yeah sorry I’m fine”

 

“What cake did you like the best?”  


Your mind went completely blank, you looked over at the clock, you had been there for 3 hours and you couldn't remember a single thing that happened.

 

“Oh ummm, I like the vanilla with the raspberry center that was delicious” you blurted out hoping that it was one of the choices that was displayed in front of you.

 

“Oh good! I rather much enjoyed that one myself!” Armie placed a kiss on your cheek, you wanted to jerk away from the motion but you knew you had to keep still and just smile back.  

Your phone went off again, and you prayed that it was Ben, all you wanted to do was talk to him.

  


**Ben Solo: Hey baby girl, what are you up too?**

 

**Rey: Oh hey babe! Ummm I’m out with your mum at the moment… I miss you**

 

**Ben Solo: Why are you out with my mom? I miss you too, cant stop thinking about you. And how good that pretty little pussy is of yours ;)**

 

 **Rey: Oh my god Ben! You are the worst lol.** **  
**  


**Rey: and dont worry, Im thinking about you too ;) about how your cock feels in between my lips**

 

**Ben Solo: Fucking hell, you’re going to be the death of me babe.**

 

**Rey: You started it ;) I simply ended it.**

 

 **Ben Solo: My little minx ;)** **  
** **BTW you never told me what you’re doing with my mom**

 

**Rey: Oh we are just doing girl stuff, you know.**

 

You lied, you didn’t want to tell Ben what you were actually doing because you knew it would break his heart.

 

**Ben Solo: Ah ok say no more, anyway do you still want me to come over after work?**

 

**Rey: Oh my god yes please!! I need you.**

 

**Ben Solo: Ok baby girl I will see you later tonight.**

**  
** “Hey Rey?  Do you want to finish up  here and head home?” Armie brought you back into reality yet again, “Oh ya sure sounds good to me” All you could think about was going home and seeing Ben in your room.  

 

The familiar sound of your phone chimed again and without even looking at the message you texted  
  
**Rey: I know baby, I will be home soon. I can’t wait  to see you, feel you inside me**

 

**Poe: What the fuck rey???? Dear god please tell me this is not for me!**

 

**Rey: Oh my god I am so so so sorry!! That wasn’t for you!!**

 

You wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, this was so embarrassing.

 

Armie dropped you off at your house, you just wanted to forget that today happened, between wedding planning and sending Poe the text that was meant for Ben… a bottle of Wine was exactly what you needed.

 

Opening the door to the house you placed your bag on the floor and then walked into what felt like the wall, you looked up and it was Ben.

 

“Oh my god Ben!” your arms wrapped around him and kissed his soft lips that you had been missing all day.  He set you back on the floor and you motioned towards the kitchen, started walking up the stairs when you felt his hand wrap around your wrist

 

“Rey? What the the fuck is that?? What were you actually fucking doing today?!”

 

You had forgotten to take off the ring that Armie had given you earlier that day. You stared down at the ring and back up to his face,

 

“I… uh, fuck, Ben… I’m sorry,” you gripped the ring by the edges, tearing it from your finger. “He took me completely by surprise and I-”

 

“What, did he fucking hold you down and stuff it on your finger?!” he ran a hand through his hair, turning around to face away from you. “Have you set a fucking date yet? Will I get my invite in the mail?” you frowned, brows furrowing.

 

“That’s not fair Ben,” you sat down on the edge of the kitchen chair. “He just gave me it… he didn’t propose or some shit like that,” Ben watched you, it was strange to see him like this, he was so mad, practically shaking. “Your mom came and I couldn’t not wear it, they’d know something was up!” you balled your fists up, “or are we ready to break up our families and say we’re together?!” Ben remained quiet, now looking at his shoes, “I thought so,”

 

“Rey, shit i’m sorry… this whole thing is driving me mad,”

 

“Why don’t you try being engaged?”

 

He sat next to you, sighing. “I’m sorry… I’m a selfish prick,”

 

“Lets just go up to my room ok? Lets just…. Relax for a little, what do you say babe?” you offered your hand to Ben, he accepted and you made your way up to your room.

 

You laid in his arms, both of you talking about how your day had gone, and your accidental text to Poe.  

You let yourself go and started to fall asleep in Ben’s embrace.  

 

A few hours later you could sense something wasn’t right,

 

“Rey, Can I talk to you about something?”  Ben asked as he shifted to sit up in the bed, there was a tone to his voice that didn’t sit well with you.

 

“Everything OK babe?” your voice was hushed and nervous.

 

“I know you turned 23, which means your going to have to start planning your wedding… I... I really don't want you to go through with it.” Ben’s voice was hushed with sadness dripping through it. You tried to silence him by moving closer into his chest, placing a kiss on his lips when you felt him push you away.

  


“No, Rey we need to talk about this, I can’t stand the thought of you being with anyone else but me. I need you Rey.”

 

“Ben… please I’m begging you don’t start this right now,” your face dropped, looking at him with sadness in your eyes you tried to make him see that this wasn’t something you wanted to talk about.

 

“Fuck Rey! This is something that’s going to end up happening! I can’t lose you!” Ben stood up from the bed, he grabbed the closest thing to him, a picture of you both from one of your many secret dates and smashed it. You got up from the bed and looked at him with tears starting to fill your eyes.

 

“Ben… please don’t do this…” you felt anger prickling through your veins, “you can’t have an opinion on this, you’re not the one having to marry a fucking stranger!” choking on the last word you walked up to him slowly and placed your hand on his chest.  Ben stepped away from you and looked at you with sadness and anger in his eyes,

 

“How do you think this makes me feel? Precious Armitage getting married! And here I am the fucking fool in love and losing out, just like everything else! I'm sorry but…. I've got to go, I can’t do this,” Ben said putting his shirt back as he walked out of the room, chasing him down the stairs you begged him to stay but every plea was ignored.

 

Placing his hand on the front door he turned around one last time, “goodbye Rey,” your entire world shattered into pieces, you felt your heart ripping up like a piece of paper. Falling to your knees you started bawling.

 

“Ben!!” Screaming at the top of your lungs nothing felt right, you started to go numb, “this….this can't be happening! This has to be a bad dream!”

 

Just then your phone started to ring and it was Armie.

 

**Armie: hey sweet girl, I was wanting to know if you wanted to come over and look go over some more wedding… wait Rey are you doing ok?**

 

**Rey: hey, no sorry I'm… I’m not having a bad night…**

 

**Armie: oh sweetheart what happened? I'm coming to get you. You can stay with me tonight I'm worried about you**

**Rey: no no it's o…**

 

**Armie: I insist, we can grab some dinner and a movie and we can just hang out at my place ok?**

 

**Rey: ok I guess. I'll see you soon**

 

Armie got to the door faster than you had expected, when you opened the door he had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand and handed them to you,

 

"I'm sorry your having a bad night beautiful. I hope these help a little bit." You smiled and took the flowers into the kitchen and placed them into a vase, Armie came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, you turned your head and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Hey why don’t you stay with over with me tonight? That way you’re not home alone and we can do some wedding planning?”

 

“Sounds good to me, let me go get a few things and I will be right back down.”

 

As you made your way back up the stairs tears started to collect in your eyes again, you were angry with what Ben had said to you and you were starting to regret some of the things you said to him.  However there was nothing else you could do.

 

You grabbed your sleep shorts, a tank top and your toothbrush and headed back downstairs where Armie was waiting for you.  

 

“OK let’s go!” You tried your best to sound enthusiastic but deep down you were hurting. Thankfully Armie did not live to far away from you, so you both walked hand in hand over to the house.

 

When you walked into the house it smelled amazing, and it took your breath away, a mixture of cinnamon and baked goods filled your senses!

 

“Hey mom! I have Rey with me,”  

 

“Oh perfect! I made cookies come back to the dining room and we can go over wedding stuff!”  
  
The thought of planning a wedding was a little exciting, though you wished your Mom was around to help you.  You had always talked about your wedding even if you were just a child.

 

Planning the wedding went by faster than you thought possible. You had your colours picked out, a dress ordered and was being sent over to the house, guest list had been finalized. Thankfully it was not going to be a large wedding only about 100 people. The only things really needed to be done where to find a church, cake testing and finalize food options.

 

“So sweetheart what do you think about getting married at this church?” Armie said pointing down to one of the 50 brochures that had locations on them.  You started sifting through all of your options and then you came across a rather small church, it almost looked like something out of a story book.

 

“How about this place?” you handed Armie the pamphlet and he looked over it.  
  
“This place is beautiful! Lets book it!” He gave you an awkward side hug and you couldn't help but smile. You felt  your heart drop to your stomach this isn't something you actually wanted… you wanted Ben and that thought never left.

 

‘ _Imagine if Ben whisked me away, carried me out of the church and we just ran away’_ your thoughts carried you away to a life with Ben that you had been dreaming of since you met him. You wanted to be with him.

 

‘Rey? ‘Rey? Rey!”

 

“Huh what? what?” you were pulled back into real life with Armie grabbing your hand and shaking it to get your attention.

 

“I think we should head to bed hun, you look like you’ve had a long day”

 

You looked over to the clock on the stove and saw the time. 2:45 AM. You had been wedding planning with Leia and Armie for 6 hours.  Nodding your head in agreement you followed Armie up to his room you stopped by the bathroom and changed into your shorts. “here you go Hun, you can wear this tonight,” handing you one of his shirts it was huge on you just like Kylos have been. You closed your eyes and pretended to have fallen asleep by the time Armie got in bed with you, he bought it, kissed your cheek and pulled you close to him.

 

“Can we….can we wait until our wedding night hun?” you didn't want to do anything with Armie, you felt sick to your stomach thinking about doing anything with him,

 

“Of course my love, we can wait.” He kissed your head and pulled you close again.

 

Silently the tears started streaming down your face as you slept with Armie, nothing happened between the two of you but it didn't feel right, you wanted Ben….you NEEDED Ben, his embrace the only one that ever made you feel safe.

 

Waking up the next morning you could hear talking downstairs, but you couldn’t make out the voices. You made your way down the stairs with Armie, and you spotted Leia in the kitchen with a sad look on her face,

  
“Oh good morning sweetheart, would you like some coffee?” you walked into the kitchen and there he was… Ben.

 

 


	7. Hospitals and Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV   
> after seeing Rey at his moms house with Armitage he couldnt handle it anymore. 
> 
> *****   
> Reys POV   
> hearing about Bens accident and her reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a hard chapter to write! seeing as my dad suffered some of the same injuries when he fell hes better now but i hope the emotions are there!

_ ‘I can't believe I did that… I can't believe I just walked out on the love of my life… I can still hear her  begging me not to go… but I can't just stand by when… when she is going to end up marrying my idiot brother’ _ you pound your fists into the steering wheel of his car.  You couldn't sleep that night you tossed and turned not having Rey next to you feeling her soft skin against yours, listening to her soft snores…

 

”Fuck!” 

 

Slamming on the breaks on your car to avoid colliding with the one in front of you, there was only one person in the world that could help you at this moment… Your Mom. 

 

You pulled up to the driveway, threw your car into park and ran up to the door and started knocking on the door as fast as you could.

 

“Ben? What are you doing here? It's 7:30 in the morning” Leia yawned letting you into the house. “Do you want some coffee?”

 

“Yeah that would be great mom”

 

“So care to tell me why your here? Don't get me wrong I've missed you but what are you doing here?” Leia reached up grabbing five coffee mugs, placing them on the counter. She grabbed the container of coffee poured it into the machine and pressed start. 

 

_ “ _ Mom I fucked up, I lost the love of my life… and I…I need help getting her back”

Leia poured out the fresh coffee, holding the cup to her lips she took a sip and paused.  “Well you need to own up to what you did, if you were the cause of the break up then you need to apologise to the young lady and prove that your sorry.”

 

Placing the mug on the table, placing her hand on top of Ben's, brushing her thumb against his knuckles. “If she loves you Ben, I bet she will come back around.” 

Maybe mom was right, maybe I just need to apologize to her and tell her I’m sorry. Your hands held the hot cup of coffee, breathing in the scent it calms your nerves slightly. 

 

“Oh good morning sweetheart would you like some coffee?”  Leia grabbed the pot of coffee and started pouring it into the other two mugs:

 

“Morning Mom, yes please… oh hey Ben what are you doing here?” you turned in the chair to see Armie and Rey.  Rey was wearing Armies shirt, she looked up and you both made eye contact you heard her gasp out loud and place a hand over her mouth.

 

“What the hell?!” 

 

Your vision became blurry as eyes filled with anger, throwing the coffee mug to the floor you ran out of the house to your car. You got into your car and pealed out of the driveway and made your way speeding down the highway,  at this rate it didn't even matter. You could feel your heart break even more than before. YOUR Rey had slept with your brother, at this moment you needed someone to talk to, obviously you couldn't go to your mother because she would NEVER understand.  Grabbing your phone from the console you called the only person who could ever understand. 

 

**Poe: Hey Ben, what’s up?** **  
** **  
** **Ben: Fuck Poe… Rey and I got in a fight, I couldn't fucking sleep last night and I went to talk to my mom… And she was fucking there with Armie… Rey slept with Armie!**

 

**Poe: wait woah back up, are you sure she slept slept with him? I mean she could have just fallen asleep.**

 

**Ben: She was wearing his shirt when I got there.**

 

**Poe: Ben calm down, you’re over reacting. I’m sure she didn't do anything with him, you need to talk to her…**

 

**Ben: FUCK!**

 

It happened faster than you anticipated, you jerked the wheel of your car to the left hitting full speed into a barricade and your car flipped.

 

**Poe: Ben?? Ben?! Ben are you okay?!**

The line went dead and your car was a mangled mess, you couldn’t feel anything,  the car finally came to a stop, you thought this was for the best… leaving everything behind. No more sadness, heartbreak, no more Rey.    
You slowly started to accept your fate, and closed your eyes one last time. 

 

_ \--------------------------- _ \---------------------------

Bright lights, the smell of death and medicine hung in the air, and the sound of monitors filled all of your  senses. You slowly tried to wake up but felt like your entire body was trapped beneath a wall, closing your eyes again you fell back to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Finally regaining strength to move you used your good arm to prop yourself up on the hospital bed. Looking down you saw your sweet mother sitting on the chair next to your bed, you cleared your throat and it woke Leia up with a startle “Oh my sweet boy” Leia's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around your neck “I was so worried about you! What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!” 

 

“I don't even remember what happened mom”

 

“You stormed out of the house for reason, and 45 minutes later I get a call from the hospital saying that your here and that… and that they almost lost you! Ben I can't lose you like I lost your father!” 

 

Looking down at your arm it was bandaged up and being held in a sling, to your surprise you were still able to move one of your legs. Leia delicately placed her hand on  your face and traced what felt like a cut on your cheek. A single shock of pain echoed through you and you pulled away from your moms touch. 

 

“How bad is it mom?” you couldn't get your mom to look at you, it had to be bad. A soft knock at the door grabbed your attention away from her. 

 

“Oh good Mr Solo you’re awake. My name is Doctor Hawkins, I’m one of the trauma doctors on this floor. I have to say I’m very surprised your awake.” Doctor Hawkins pulled out his tablet and started pulling up the pictures of the xrays, “You had quite the concussion and you were barely coherent when you arrived, we were able to stitch up the gash you got from the windshield breaking. You broke your collarbone, you fractured your radius and ulna in two different spots, you have six bruised ribs, and you have quite the tibia-fibula fracture, you do have a rod and a few screws in there holding it together. I gotta say I haven't seen anything this bad in quite some time.”

 

Doctor Hawkins gave you some more pain medicine and informed you that a nurse would come back to check on you every hour for pain management.  

 

“Ben do you care to tell me what happened and why you stormed out like that?”

 

You sighed and looked away from your mother, you wouldn't admit to her why you stormed out, she would never understand. 

. 

 

“Benjamin Solo tell me why you ran out!” Leia's tone was more stern and you knew you couldn’t escape this subject even if you tried. 

 

“Well, I… I fell in love with a beautiful woman that I had no business ever meeting or even falling in love with. I can't even explain how I feel about her mom. She's my everything, I want to spend every waking moment with her, shower with the love that she never knew existed, be her rock when she feels like she's breaking down” Leia sat in awe listening to you talk so sweetly about the woman you loved. 

 

“There's only one issue…” pausing and taking a deep breath, tears started to fill your eyes as you thought of this beautiful woman who you wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with. 

 

Leia grabbed your hand giving it a small squeeze and kissing the top of it “Shhh, everything's going to be okay sweet boy. You’ll be able to get through this. If she loves you as much as you love her, I’m sure that she will take you back with open arms. As for right now you need to rest. Your body is still healing and you need all the sleep that you can get okay?” Kissing the top of his head she made her way over to the door. “I will come back tomorrow to see you ok?” 

 

Ben laid his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes  there was only one person he wanted to have in his dreams that night and it was Rey. 

 

***************

 

After a few weeks you were discharged from the hospital, you forgot how much you hated wearing casts, damn things were itchy as hell!  Anytime you moved your leg though you could feel the screws slightly shift so you did your best to not move it around alot. 

 

**************

 

It had been three months since your accident and you were finally cleared to start physical therapy. Thankfully you were able to train with someone you trusted, Poe.

 

You went to therapy every day, and you pushed yourself harder and harder each time, even though Poe told you to take it easy at first. You wanted to feel the pain you needed that slim reminder that you were still human and still capable of feeling pain. Every day you went to work, and there was always the small reminder of her. The picture you had from the carnival. Her beautiful brown hair with loose wavy curls,  her brown eyes that you could just stare into every day, she was the reason you kept going. 

 

“Ben you gotta cool down bro, your going to end up hurting yourself all over again!” Poe said standing in front of you, one leg propped up on the leg press machine. “Have you tried talking to her at all? I know that she has been miserable these last few weeks.”   
  


You knew who he was referring to  “Nope and I don't plan on doing so either.” You huffed pushing Poe’s leg off the machine so you could start your work out again. 

 

“She misses you… you know that right?” you rolled your eyes, she doesn’t miss you. Rey slept with your brother she probably had moved on by now. 

 

"It doesn't fucking matter Poe! She slept with him I saw it, she doesn't care about me anymore..."

 

"God dammit Ben! You know you can be such a stubborn asshole sometimes?!" Poe reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone and pulled up a recording -

 

"Listen for yourself!" 

 

_ Rey: Poe how is he doing?  _

_ Poe: Honestly? He is doing really good. He keeps improving everyday. I won't lie, he ugh.. He has the picture of you two from one of your dates. When ever he wants to give up, he pulls it out and he says something. I’ve seen him do it a few times, he will look at it with tears in his eyes and he apologizes.  _

_ Rey: Oh my god… ugh Poe I miss him! I hate that we fought and that I was the reason he ended up in that accident! It was all my fault.  _

_ Poe: Oh sweet girl, no don’t blame yourself!  _

_ Rey: Poe… I still...I still love him.  _

The sweet gentle sounds of Rey’s voice filled his ears as she told him everything, from the fight and how horrible she felt, to going to armies and only falling asleep and how… she missed him. Worried about him every day and she still loves him.

 

Ben froze in his tracks hearing the last words of "Poe I still… I still love him.” 

 

Rey was your inspiration to get stronger, to make yourself better than before. 

 

“I’ve lost her, haven’t I Poe?”

 

"No Ben, I don’t think you have.. but if you keep this shit up yeah you may end up losing her."

 

***************

 

Your accident hit the ten month mark, you had worked harder than every and the results were impeccable, you still worked out everyday, despite being stronger and every day you waited by your phone… Waiting for your screen to light up with Rey’s name on it. 

 

**Ben Solo: Hey Rey, I hope your doing ok** **  
** ****delete delete delete****

 

**Ben Solo: Hey Baby girl, i miss you so much.**

****Delete delete delete****

 

I can do this, I can do this.. I can write to her   
  
**Rey my beautiful girl: Hey Ben…………I’m sorry. I love you** **  
  
**

Oh my god, she just… Oh my god Rey! Tears started filling your eyes, seeing her name light up your screen made every day of physical therapy, working at a horrible job  and everything better.    
  
**Ben Solo: I love you too Rey. I miss you**

 

**Rey: Uncle is leaving for the weekend, come over**

 

**Ben Solo: On my way.**


	8. the phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a Shorter chapter. This is Rey's POV dealing with the accident.

You felt sick to your stomach, Ben saw you, in his mother's house, in his brothers t shirt nonetheless. Oh god how you felt so stupid! 

 

You looked at Armie and and acted like nothing was wrong    
“Armie? I’m going to run home and go change and get ready for the day, I will see you in a few hours ok?”  you gave him a hug and you walked out of the house.. Half way down the driveway you hear Leia scream and run out of the house. 

 

“Leia! Leia wait what happened?”  you grabbed her shoulders and looked at her, panic and terror filled her eyes

 

“That.. that was Poe.. Ben  has been in a terrible accident, and the paramedics are having to airlift him to a trauma center”  Leia drove off in a hurry and you stood there in shock. 

 

Running back to your house, you ran upstairs to your room, locking the door behind you and started to scream. That's all your body would allow you to do, scream and cry. You cried for hours, you cried until you had no tears left. You wanted to text Leia and ask how he was doing but you couldn’t bring yourself to it. 

 

Then it hit you. Poe. Poe was the one who told Leia he could keep me updated!

 

**Rey: Poe! Please god tell me you heard about Ben’s accident!!!**

You waited and waited for a reply, at this point you knew it would take longer. Maybe he was at the hospital with Ben and Leia? 

 

Jumping into the shower and letting the hot water fall down your shoulders down your back, in your mind you could feel Bens strong arms wrapping around your waist as he leaned down and kissed your neck.   Stepping out of the shower you wrapped the towel around your body and laid down on your bed, grabbing the picture of Ben and you from a secret date. 

 

‘I would do anything to have you here right now Ben’ you whispered, then the beautiful sound of your phone echoed in your ears. 

 

**Poe: Hey Rey….its ugh…. Its not looking so good. Ben is really banged up. I swear to god I will keep you updated ok?**

 

**Rey: oh god…..Im going to be sick! Ok please please keep me updated.**

‘Ben please….. Please be ok!’ you held the picture close to you, falling asleep with it in your arms. 

 

A few hours later your phone alerted you to a new text

 

**Poe: Rey, Ben made it out of surgery ok. He is still really banged up and they have him loaded on lots of pain meds at the moment. IF you can…. Come see him please…. He’s moaned your name a few times.. I think he misses you.  Let me know if you want to come I will get Leia out of the room ok?**

 

**Rey: Oh my god thank you Poe!! Yes I need to see him.. Ummm I will come in the morning, before Armie and Leia take me out dress shopping… I think we are leaving at 10 am… I will be there at 8.  IF anything new happens let me know.**

 

**Rey: Oh and Poe? Thank you. Love you tons you have no idea how much this means to me.**

*******************************

 

It had been months since you saw Ben, when you heard about the accident your depression overtook your life. You became extremely good at hiding it with fake smiles and a “cheerful” attitude but on the inside you were completely gone, you worried every single day that he was ok. Armie didn't talk about him much, you found out that they weren’t terribly close and that they hadn't talked to each other in years.  When he came back into their lives they were in complete shock and avoided being personal with one another, which made sense to you. Leia on the other hand kept you updated, she knew that you two were friends and with wedding planning you hadn't been able to see him as much. 

 

You wanted to text him but every time you thought about hitting that send button you got nervous.  You couldn’t find the words to apologize to Ben for the fight, and that you knew that you were the cause to his accident.  He saw you walk downstairs in Armies t-shirt and your hair was a mess, of course he figured out that you slept with him. 

 

**Rey: Hey Ben, Im sorry**

****delete delete delete****

 

**\-----------------------------**

 

**Rey: Im sorry Ben, I miss you…your mom said you finally get to leave the hospital. Hope you’re ok** **  
** ****delete delete delete***

**\-----------------------------**

 

**Rey: Just wanted to say that I’m sorry and I miss you.**

****delete delete delete****

 

**\----------------------------**

 

**Rey: Hey Ben, I miss you and I hope your doing ok, your mom said that your physical therapy is going good. Just wanted to hear from you…** **  
** ****delete delete delete delete****

 

**\----------------------------**

  
  


**Rey: Hey Ben, I missed seeing you at your moms party, it's been weird not having you around lately…. I hope you’re doing ok.** **  
** ****Delete Delete Delete****

  
  
  


There were so many things that you wanted to say to Ben. You wanted to apologize from the bottom of your heart, explain exactly happened that night but you felt like words could not do justice. Every time you went to send a text you ended up delete the whole thing because it just didn’t feel right. 

“You know what? Fuck this! I need him back!” you yelled, you can’t hide it any more you needed Ben Solo back in your life no matter what the cost was. 

 

**Rey: Hey Ben…………I’m sorry. I love you**

 

****15 min later****

 

**Ben Solo: I love you too Rey. I miss you**

 

**Rey: Uncle is leaving for the weekend, come over**

 

**Ben Solo: On my way.**

 

Your heart was soaring, his name finally came back to your phone and he was coming over. You hurried and jumped into the shower and got ready. Ben was finally going to be in your arms again. 

 

 


	9. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:   
> There were so many things that you wanted to say to Ben. You wanted to apologize from the bottom of your heart, explain exactly happened that night but you felt like words could not do justice. Every time you went to send a text you ended up delete the whole thing because it just didn’t feel right.   
> “You know what? Fuck this! I need him back!” you yelled, you can’t hide it any more you needed Ben Solo back in your life no matter what the cost was.   
> Rey: Hey Ben…………I’m sorry. I love you  
> **15 min later**  
> Ben Solo: I love you too Rey. I miss you  
> Rey: Uncle is leaving for the weekend, come over  
> Ben Solo: On my way.

“Yes Uncle Ben, I’ll be fine… yes I know where the coffee filters are kept… no, I’m not planning on anything really. Rose might come round to watch some tv- hold on Uncle Ben, someone is at the door,” you pressed the phone to your shoulder walking to the door. 

 

Ben Solo stood in front of you, your lips pursed trying to hold back your grin. “Oh it’s no one Uncle Ben,” Ben turned an eyebrow up at you, “yeah think they got the wrong door… okay, enjoy your trip… Bye…” 

You hung the phone up now unable to control the smile spreading over your lips. 

 

"Oh my god Ben!!" You jumped into his arms holding him closely to you, nuzzling your face between his neck and collarbone. 

"Oh my god Ben I'm so sorry, I.....I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" tears streamed down your face,  Ben's strong hand rubbed your back as he tried to calm you down. 

"Baby it's okay, it's my fault I overreacted. Everything is okay now." Ben's words were soft and sweet, his hands rubbed your shoulders in an effort to calm you down. Ben placed his fingers under your chin and lifted up so he could see your face

 

“A nobody though, huh?” He was leaning against the door frame, his car keys dangled in his fingers. “I thought I meant more than that,” he leaned down and kissed the top of your head

 

“Rumour is that you have this big ol’ house to yourself,” he licked his lips, “it’s down the street.” You looked over his shoulder again, careful of neighbours seeing you this close to Ben Solo. You took his fingers with yours dragging him into the house. 

 

He kicked the door shut behind him, quickly grabbing your body and pulling him close to you. His strong arms held you close, his chin rested on your head. You enjoyed the moment, the peace. It was something so simple, hugging the person you love but when you have to hide it like how you and Ben hide it, it takes its toll. You breathed in his scent and smiled. You had missed him more than anyone could ever understand. 

 

“So…” he began, his fingers were on the back of your neck stroking your skin. You murmured in response, “how do you feel,” he moved his head and looked down at you “about fucking in every room of this house?” You slapped his chest playfully, laughing in disbelief.

 

“Ben!” You pulled away from him still laughing, Ben laughed with you following you through the hallway. 

 

“Why not?” His hand grabbed yours, pushing you against the wall. His lips pushed against your neck, “I could fuck your pretty pussy over the dining table,” he took your skin between his teeth, “I could fuck you on all fours on the sofa…” you could feel his fingers moving up your thigh, “I could eat you over the kitchen counter…” his fingers were tracing small circles just at the edge of your underwear. “You can’t deny that doesn’t sound good?” He cooed against your skin.  _ No, you definitely couldn’t deny that Ben fucking you senseless in every room wouldn’t be good.  _ Your body gave into him, your leg rising for him to grab and wrap around his waist. He grinned, still nipping at your skin. “Such a good girl.”

 

Ben stripped you of your clothes in the hallway, along with his own. He instructed you to stay against the wall, he lowered himself so that he was on his knees. His attention was on your nipples; kissing them, nipping them, rolling his tongue over them continuously. His hand was held over your stomach, there was something about him being at this height; his hand over your tummy.. the only word you can think of was paternal. The thought made you grin,

 

“What’s on your mind?” His words caught you off guard. You pulled him up, pushing your lips to his still grinning face. He kissed back, his hand cupping your face. 

 

“Nothing,” you kissed him again, “another time.” 

 

He took you into the kitchen, lifting your body wrapping your legs around his waist and with one clear swipe he cleared off all the bills, letters and the few dishes that were on the countertop and placed your body on the countertop.  Your legs opened, his mouth moved to your lips kissing you all the while grinning. “So impatient,” he muttered, you grinned nodding at him. He dropped down kissing down your stomach to your centre, his tongue met your clit; stroking you with his tongue, almost small kitten like licks. This was his definition of teasing; for you and himself. He wanted nothing more than to eat you like he was at the world's finest buffet and you wanted nothing more than that either but teasing you with small flicks was just too good. He loved watching your stomach tightening, your hands finding your breasts, tweaking your nipples just to get an extra sensation through your body. He loved that you rocked your hips into his mouth in an attempt for something rougher; that’s where Ben usually gave in. Today was no different. He buried his face into your cunt, mouth wrapped around your aching pearl. You whined, you loved there was no hiding, you could be as loud as you wanted. His hands clamped on your thighs, pushing them further apart; his nose touched you and it filled you with delight. You rocked yourself into him, you freed your breast and moved to his hair grabbing it with such a force he groaned. “Careful pet,” he whispered against you, you met his gaze and grinned. It wasn’t long until you reached your orgasm, you splayed your body over the counter top, repeating his name from the top of your lungs until it was a quiet whisper. 

 

“Good girl,” he patted your thigh smiling at your heaving body. “Right, round two!” He grabbed your body essentially throwing you over his shoulder; you shrieked and giggled in delight. You slapped his bare ass, still laughing and enjoying the come down from your orgasm. You watched your surroundings change until you found yourselves in the living room. You let Ben manoeuvre your body, placing you on the sofa that was opposite the window; with windows and blinds open. Your face flushed at the idea; the idea of being caught shot electricity through your body, it was so dangerous yet the most thrilling thing you had ever done. You were splayed over the sofa on all fours, you were still panting from the orgasm and the memory of Ben’s tongue on you. Ben was behind you on his knees the palm his hand kneading the flesh of your ass, 

 

“I could look at this all fucking day…” he began to stroke himself, his eyes focussed on your ass. “I want you to lay your front down, face in the cushions and your ass as high as you can put it baby,” you followed his instruction, your face was in the cushion but facing the window. His hands gripped your hips pushing you closer to him and pushed into you with a satisfying moan. “Now,” with a shaking breath he steadied himself, “I want you to play with your clit and don’t you dare stop unless I say so,” you nodded into the cushions, moving your hand from beside you to nestle in between your legs. He began moving into you at a furious pace, you could feel him stretching you, his fingers held you hard. He was unbelievably deep inside you, he was already pushing your body to the limit. Your fingers rubbed gently at your over stimulated clit which Ben sensed immediately.

 

“Oh darling, no no no,” your skin slapped together at painful pace “you fuck that clit like how I’m fucking you now,” you groaned into the cushions, you felt louder than normal as if you were pushing the barrier to see what your neighbours could hear. You rubbed yourself harder, the pleasure building was almost painful, you were ready for a second release,

 

“Please Ben! Ben! Oh fuck, Ben!” 

 

“That’s it, cum for me Rey,” he brought his hand down in a slap to your ass pushing you into a second orgasm. You felt him pull out of your body but quickly pushed his fingers into you, ensuring your orgasm kept flowing through your body. He was leaning over your body spreading hot kisses down your spine continuously pushing his fingers in and out. You were in sensory overload and you felt you could only scream beneath his fingers. His lips grinned against your skin, encouraging you; complimenting you. You don’t remember your body falling into the sofa, you were on your side still looking out the window.  _ Neighbours definitely heard that one.  _

 

Ben had let you rest, raining kisses all over your sensitive body. Your hands became lost in his black hair, you tugged at it slightly pulling him up to meet your lips. You’d never tire of his lips on yours, they were so soft and so gentle. Your breathing was somewhat normal but you were more than aware of Ben’s erection pushing against your skin. Pushing yourself up you moved from the sofa and took his hand, 

 

“Round three,” you grinned walking through the house again. Next to the kitchen was the dining room, a grand mahogany table the focal point with six chairs tucked neatly into it. “Sit,” you instructed Ben, pulling one of the seats out and standing next to him. You didn’t like the look on his face, he was smirking at you almost mockingly as you tried to take control of the situation. You didn’t do control, Ben was the control freak when it came to sex. You definitely didn’t mind this, you loved how he would contort your body into weird and wonderful positions but change, like right now, was never a bad thing. 

 

He did as he was told and sat in the seat leaning back to watch your next move. You licked your lips at the sight of his bare body, his erection desperate for attention. 

 

“Hands on the legs of the chair, don’t move them,” Ben smiled, he moved his hands behind him to clutch the wooden legs, 

 

“Whatever you say Rey,” you felt like he was mocking you, waiting for your control to run out so things could be back to business. You climbed over his body straddling him, lifting your body enough for his dick to just brush against your still sensitive pussy. You swallowed your moan and met his gaze; he was still smirking. Your body pushed down on to him, the sensation of him impaling you was divine. With your arms wrapped around his neck you rocked your hips into him, every movement pushed him deeper into you. 

 

“Rey, fuck…” he whispered, head rolling back to look at the ceiling. Your lips moved to his neck, biting and suckling at his flesh. Your hips rolled in quick circles, both of you groaning. You moaned louder, you too rolling your head head backwards, you hands found your hair pushing it away and pulling it at the root to just have that additional sensation. 

 

“Ah fuck this,” you heard Ben mutter and before you could realise what he had done you felt his arms wrapping around you to pull you closer to his body, 

 

“Ben!” You yelled in protest but it quickly turned into a shriek. With you held in his arms he began to fuck you mercilessly, your face was buried into his neck and you could only cry his name out with every thrust. His hand reached to your hair pulling it backwards to watch your face. A strangled moan left his lips and he only thrust harder, 

 

“Fuck-“ he moaned, “fuck Rey!” He kept trying to get his sentence out but when you rolled your hips to meet his thrusts the words wouldn’t come out. You met him for a kiss, your teeth clattered but you couldn’t help but grin into his lips. 

 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ cum Rey,” his words were long and drawn out. You slinked a hand between your bodies, 

 

“Watch me,” you spoke through a gasp. His eyes flickered down to your hand; you had started to rub your swollen nub throwing you head first into the starts of your orgasm. 

 

“Aw fuck Rey, I can fuckin’ feel you clenching, don’t fuckin’ stop,” you followed his instruction and it washed over you with a crash. Ben tightened his arms around you, pulling you closer into his body he fucked you harder and after one, two, three thrusts he came, his cum roping deep inside you. He kept his body moving, his head rolled backwards for you to kiss his Adam’s apple. Being locked up in his arms, you matched his breathing and came to rest against his body to listen to the hard beat of his heart. You stayed like this for a while, enjoying the peace, being able to be in each other’s arms without the hurried clean up, you were used to grabbing your clothes and dressing in a rush but being able to trail your fingers up his arm, feeling how his hair tickled your face; it was perfect. 

 

“Let’s get a shower, yeah?” His voice was quiet, his knuckles rubbed your back comfortingly. You nodded into his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss. You shivered at the loss of contact when you pulled from him; you just wanted to hold him, the quicker you got upstairs the better. 

 

You couldn’t help but grin at the mess of clothes strewn in the hallway. You heard a noise from the front door, 

 

“What the…” 

 

It was the door trying to be opened. 

 

“Rey! Are you in? It’s Armie!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! You gotta wait and see what happens! :)


	10. I wonder what my parents would think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rey are you in?"   
> we last left our lovers in quite the predicament. How will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say THANK YOU @sweetkyloren my dear you have saved my butt on this story more often than not! You are the best!

 

You felt your stomach drop to your feet, quickly turning you looked at Ben who looked positively giddy with glee. You looked at the clothes, back to Ben and then back to the door. You hadn’t locked the door. You mouthed ‘upstairs’ to Ben and made a move for it, you both moved quickly to the upstairs landing. The moment you were out of view from the ground floor the door opened. 

 

“Rey, you in?” 

 

Ben pushed you against the wall with the sweetest of smiles etched on his lips. You shook your head at him, pleading with him to behave. “Rey are you up there?” You could hear his footsteps closer to the staircase. Ben pressed his two fingers to your aching clit and grinned. He pushed his lips to your ear and spoke so gently you barely heard him,

 

“You better reply or I will…” your stomach lurched and your knees buckled, you were too sensitive to be touched and he knew it but there he was, two fingers patting your clitoris. 

 

“Armie!” Your voice was higher than normal and Ben grinned, trying to hide his laugh. “What-what are you doing here?” You breathed out deeply, focussing in your breathing and Ben’s fingers still stroking you gently. 

 

“I had a free afternoon-are you doing laundry Rey?”

 

You wanted to die. 

 

“Oh, yes! I, uh, just threw them over and will wash them soon. So why are you here?” There was a hint of irritation in your voice, Ben lowered himself to his knees now facing your pussy. You mouthed ‘no’ at him, begging him to behave. 

 

“I just wondered if you wanted to go grab some food or something,” you shuddered, Ben blew softly on your over stimulated clit. It was as well he hand a hand on your hip otherwise you would have fallen. He pressed closer to your body, his tongue gently flicked your centre. You pressed your fist to your mouth, biting through the pleasure. 

 

“I’m not feeling so good Armie, rain check?” You conjured up the words, praying he’d leave. 

 

“Oh Rey, do you need me to get anything for you?” Ben’s tongue licked up the line of your slit just as you answered. 

 

“No!” It came out as a shriek, his tongue was too good. Your body was pulsating beneath him. 

 

“Rey are you sure you’re okay?” Ben licked quickly, his fingers kneaded your thighs. 

 

“Yup, fine. I’m just going to go to bed and sleep this off,” there was a moment of silence and he finally replied, 

 

“Okay… feel better soon.” 

 

You heard the door open and click shut again. A low rumbling moan erupted from your throat into a strangled cry, “you fucking asshole,” you panted quickly and he looked up with the devilish look in his eye, “don’t fucking stop!” He laughed quickly and for the second time that day he ate you to no end, you pushed your thigh over his shoulder letting him move freely around your cunt. “Ben, right there, oh god!” Your orgasm was quicker than usual, the two previous orgasms pushed you through and you were falling all over again. Ben removed his lips from you, still grinning wildly. 

 

“You are a fucking asshole Ben Solo,” you gasped looking at the ceiling. You couldn’t hide your grin as he laughed. 

 

“Okay, for real let’s get a shower.” 

 

**********

 

Laying in bed you moved closer to Ben both of you still slightly wet from your shower. 

 

"I missed you"

 

"I missed you too" Ben kissed the top of your head and you couldn’t help but blush, you felt silly doing so but he made you feel like a geeky teenager with a crush on the high school quarterback. 

 

You wrapped yourself around him, placing gentle kisses to his chest. Your eyes wandered around the room, settling on the to do list for the wedding. 

 

“I don’t want to marry him Ben,” Your voice was quiet and shaky. His body tightened around you, “I want to marry someone I love...” your eyes blurred with tears, “I want to be like my parents... Oh Ben, they were so in love... just crazy stupid love,”

 

"You've never really told me about your parents before, what were they like?" Ben shifted in the bed to his side to look at you, taking a deep breath you let it all out.   
  
"Oh Ben you would of loved them! My mom was sweet, athletic, and the most caring person I have ever seen! I get my looks and some of my personality from her. She would always make time for me though, with her crazy schedule. My dad, well I get a lot of my traits from him, I get his hard headed attitude, and the momentum to not back down from a fight.  I definitely got my sassy but sweet attitude from both of them though, if they were still here you would think that we were triplets!" Your voice was dripping with happiness talking about your parents, and Ben looked at you in awe as you spoke about them.

 

You stopped and the aged old feeling of heartbreak washed over you, you sunk bank into Ben’s body. 

 

“What happened to them Rey?” He nuzzled his nose into your hair, gently kissing you. His fingers trailed up and down your arm trying to get you to relax. 

 

“Mum, she... just went so quickly, we barely registered it... routine operate to have her gallbladder removed, she had problems for years. They kept saying it was routine, it was common, she’ll be fine. Surgery went okay but she caught an infection... infection got into her bloodstream... she got sepsis and within a few days she died. Just like that... we didn’t even say bye to her, you know? We were reassured it would be in and out but no...” you flicked a tear away from your eyes, you noticed Ben looking away, the story was heartbreaking and it was written across his face. “Dad died a few months later, doctor said heart attack... I say broken heart.”

 

Ben tightened his grip over you and held you closer, placing kisses on your head "Oh Rey, I'm so sorry, no one should ever have to go through that" Ben was trying to be strong but you could hear it in his voice that he was hurt for you. He felt your pain and he didn't want to see you cry like this. 

 

"What about your dad Ben? I heard your mum say something about him not being here, can I......can I ask what happened?" you asked looking up at Ben,  closing his eyes you could see the pain for him 

 

"Dad was notorious for doing stupid things, we kept telling him your going to get hurt. and he would always reply 'Well if it happens it happens' Han loved doing drag races, he made really good money doing it too. It was his last race he was going to do because of his age and because my mum kept bugging him to quit.  I went with him to support him. Dads car took off and sure enough he won, like he always had, but then his tires blew out in the front causing his car to crash and it rolled 3 times. By the time I had jumped the barrier and ran over to him, he was already gone."

 

The memory of your parents and the story of Ben losing his father ignited your emotions and you cried. Ben pulled you closer to him, his strong arms bundled your naked body into his so you lay in his lap, you cried into the crook his neck all the while Ben hushed you gently, trying to comfort you. You whispered how sorry you were and how much you wished you had been able to meet Han. Ben nodded, kissing the side of your head. You felt so at ease in his arms that you eventually began to relax. 

 

“Mum always promised me her wedding jewellery... she said it was the only jewellery she wore cause it was from dad, and it made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world... I am not giving that man my mother’s jewellery to give to me, Ben. I won’t do it,”

 

"Then don’t do it sweetheart, keep it for you and your memories"  

Hearing Ben agree with you sighed, you wanted to be with him but you knew that you couldn't you felt like the tragic real life story of Romeo and Juliet. Ben was your Romeo and you were his Juliet, except you weren't going to die. Though you had moments were you felt like you were going to. 

 

"Ben, don't...... don't leave me ok?" a simple question but you knew that it was the hardest thing to ask him. 

 

"I won't" Ben held back tears as he kissed your forehead. "Hey lets see the jewelry that your mum left you."  Your smile grew and you jumped out of your head to your closet. You brought back a small dark colored jewelry box that had her initials engraved on the top.

 

You felt his eyes on you and you blushed, “what?” 

 

“You’re just fuckin’ beautiful, being butt naked is a big help but fuck, you just light the room up Rey.” 

 

You smile widened, joining him on the bed and kissing him. After a moment you pulled away, “thanks.” 

 

Your hand fumbled with the box to reveal your most precious possessions. “This,” you picked up a dainty ring, a round diamond sparkled atop of it, “is my mother’s wedding ring... isn’t it beautiful?” Ben nodded, leaning to kiss the side of your head absentmindedly. You continued to pick through and this time picked up a thicker banded ring, “this is dad’s,” it was strong piece, bronze in colour with hexagon dimples printed on the surface. Your fingers rubbed the ring, lovingly bringing it to your lips and kissing it gently.

 

"I think if dad were here.... he would like you more than Armie, he would say he’s way to needy and probably would drive him mad" You chuckled at the thought of your father meeting Armie, and then meeting Ben. 'I bet dad would of let me marry you' you thought to yourself looking at Ben as he looked at the rings that your mum left.  Placing your head on his chest you listened to the soothing sound of his heart beat, eventually sleep took over you and you both fell asleep. 


	11. Birthday Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays can suck...especially if you are Rey and your getting married the next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time jump!   
> sorry but sometimes you just gotta jump ahead,  
> As always, Rachel my dear you are my lifesaver!!! Thank you for being my beautiful Beta and reading my shit over and over!

Your birthday was a week away and you hadn't spoken to Ben, mostly due to the fact that Armie, Leia and Uncle Ben didn't really give you anytime alone. You were constantly reviewing your wedding plans, and finishing things up.  

 

You would get glimpses of your phone to see three missed calls from Ben and a few texts, you couldn't bare to look at what he sent, you dismissed the notifications. Days went by and the texts kept coming in, more missed calls from Ben and a few voicemails. You had to push him away, you didn't want to but you knew you had to with the wedding only being eight days away

 

Your screen lit up with a picture of you and Ben from the fair kissing on the ferris wheel, you ignored it again and broke down into tears, not even a minute later a voicemail prompt came up on your phone, you tapped on it and it started to play, the sound of his voice broke you. 

 

**_Ben Solo: Rey? Baby please tell me that your okay. I haven’t heard from you in weeks! You’re starting to scare me, Please babe answer my texts or call me back. Please I love you._ **

  
  


The idea of marrying Armie made you feel sick, you couldn't go through with it. Your depression kicked in for the first time since you lost your parents. Every day started blending into one.

  
  


********

 

Your  **24th** birthday should of been happy, you should be out celebrating. Instead you faked not feeling good and stayed in your room crying all day.

 

Tomorrow was going to be the worst day ever next to losing your parents, you prayed that this day would just drag on and on, you didnt want it to end. 

 

You slept most of your day away, only to get up because Uncle Ben told you he made you a special birthday dinner. You walked downstairs to see Leia and Armitage there. 

 

“Happy Birthday Sweetheart!” Armitage came up and wrapped his arms around you, your body instantly stiffening with his touch.  Leia tapped your shoulder and you turned around and she gave you another hug, “I'm so happy you're going to be my daughter! I'll finally have someone to spoil!” a few tears fell down her face. 

 

Dinner was your favorite dish, pasta with browned butter and cheese, garlic toast, fresh steamed veggies and wine. You stayed quiet just eating the rest of your dinner while Ben, Leia and Armitage talked about the wedding.  You finished dinner and had excused yourself to use the refresher, locking the door you fell to the floor. Crying and cursing quietly at the fact you were getting married. 'This can't be happening, this has to be a bad dream!’ you repeated that to yourself hundreds of times, rocking back and forth. 

 

_ 'Goddammit Ben where are you when I need you!?’ _ Ben was the man you wanted, the man you should be marrying, all of the memories you had shared in the past year came flooding back. 

 

The first time you met, when he surprised you with who he truly was, the carnival date where you thought you were going to die because of the rides. Ben surprising you with tickets to see Ramin Djawadi, the countless nights going to the club in the opposite town so no one recognized you and then the simple dinner dates that resulted you going to his place and staying overnight.  Thinking of how ridiculous it was having to sneak into your house at the earliest hours in the morning after you spent the night with him. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock on your bathroom door that broke your trance “Rey? Rey sweetheart are you alright?” Leia's sweet voice echoed into the bathroom. “Sorry I'm not feeling so good, and I don't want to get anyone sick.” You lied to her.

 

“Oh my dear girl, you should rest then! Can't be sick for tomorrow now can we?” 

 

“Oh definitely not!” You opened the door to see her, you gave her a quick hug “I'll get right to sleep, hopefully I feel better tomorrow” you stepped away from her and closer to your room. 

 

“Rey darling!” Armitage made his way up the stairs, he wrapped his arms around you giving you a hug and placing a kiss on your lips “Happy Birthday sweet girl. I'll see you tomorrow” 

 

You smiled and laughed at the statement. You wanted to seem positive to everyone but deep down you were broken.  Once you got back to your room you picked up your phone and there was a single text

 

**Ben Solo: happy birthday beautiful**

 

You held your phone close to your chest   _ 'I love you Ben’ _ you whispered hoping no one else would hear your confession. Night fell and you closed your eyes, you could hear Ben’s voice in your head saying 

_ ‘I love you Rey’ _ over and over. What you wouldn't give to hear it one last time. 

 


	12. Here comes the Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sweetkyloren chapter!! 
> 
> You did amazing on this!!

 

It was the morning of your wedding, you sat in your dressing room while everyone around you was fussing over you, doing last minute touch ups on makeup and hair,  helping you into your dress and shoes. If you wanted to be honest with yourself you felt like a barbie doll. When the ladies had finished up, they left you alone in your designated room, you sat on the ottoman looking at yourself in the mirror, you truly did look beautiful, you only wished your parents could of been here.  

 

A soft knock brought you back to reality, one that you rather not face. “Come in,” your voice was quiet and soft trying to not sound sad on your wedding day. Your breath hitched when Ben walked into the room,

 

"Rey, I love you more than anything. I want you to marry me. Don't marry Armitage, you know he won't make you happy. Lets just go now and we can leave everything behind." Ben said getting down on his knees taking your hands into his.

 

“I can’t let them down Ben...”

 

"Fuck what they think Rey, be with me. You know you want to-"

 

Another soft knock on the door took you by surprise, you pushed Ben into the shadows to hide him, the door opened and Uncle Ben stood there with his hand extended to you, "Okay sweetheart, it's time to go.”  Before you stepped outside the door you turned around to see Ben standing there… the offer weighed heavily on your mind. "I love you" you mouthed to Ben.

 

Standing in the room Ben could feel his heart breaking all over again.  Making his way into the chapel where everyone was starting to gather, he spotted his mom in the first row and walked up to join her.

 

“Ben darling, what’s wrong?” Ben marched to his seat, looking at it in debate. He didn’t want to see her marry _him_ but he couldn’t bare not seeing her again. He felt like he was watching his own car crash all over again. His mother looked at him, taking a seat he unbuttoned his jacket and sighed “nothing.”

 

Soon music softly filled the small room, and echoed into the halls, everyone stood and turned to watch you, everyone in awe of how you looked as you walked down the aisle. Seeing Ben next to his mother tore your heart apart, you should be walking to him, not walking past him.

 

" _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Armitage Hux Solo and Rey Kenobi in matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace._ "

 

** ** ** **

Ben’s hands were shaking, he looked around; all these happy faces and yet not one person had a clue the bride was utterly miserable. Ben looked over and caught Poe’s eyes. One person knew, Ben swore he saw a pleading look in Poe’s eyes. He didn’t know how to describe it, it was like there was a force moving him from his chair. He stood and walked into the aisle,

 

“I can,” everyone turned to look at him. He single handedly buttoned his suit jacket, his eyes meeting with Rey’s. “I can show just cause,”

 

“Ben!” His mother’s voice shook him and he looked at her and then back to Rey.

 

“Rey... don’t do this,”

 

Ben extended his hand out to you, "Please"


	13. The belonging you seek is not behind you but it is in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Rey is a runaway bride but can you blame her?
> 
> Thank you a MILLION times to my beautiful friend Rachel for posting this for me!! You are the best as always! Xo

 

Ben was aware of every person in the room staring at him. 

 

“What-what is going on?!” Armitage’s voice split the silence. Ben ignored him but took a step forward, his hand still extended. “Rey...” it was barely a whisper. 

  
  


You looked at him, his eyes were so sad but so full of hope. Your eyes flickered to the hand stretched in front of you, 

 

“This is preposterous! Someone get him out of here!” Armie’s voice grew louder.

 

You looked at Army who had a tight grip around your wrist, knowing that you would be miserable for life if you married the man standing next to you, you took the courageous step down from the altar, placed your  small hand in his and looked Ben in his eyes. "I love you" he leaned in and kissed you on the lips. Turning around to face Armie one last time you took the ring off of your finger and placed it into his hand, looked up into his eyes “I’m sorry”  the gasps from the audience made you nervous, 

 

 "Let’s go," you whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

 

It was all the encouragement he needed. His grip tightened on your hand and he moved, your ears were filled with the sounds of people shouting, there was confused roars from family. You briefly met Rose’s eye, she looked lost; so confused. You both moved quickly down the aisle and out of the building, his hand pulled you along with him.

 

It was a grey day, you hadn’t really noticed earlier, nor had you cared. “Get in,” Ben unlocked the doors to his Audi, by the time you were both in the car people had started filing out of the church.

 

Ben sped out of the church parking lot and made his way down the road and started driving towards the airport. "Where are we going Ben?"  he gave you a small smile and opened the sun visor above your head and handed you two plane tickets. "We are leaving this area. We are going to start somewhere new" Your stomach filled with butterflies .  "What about all of our stuff?" 

 

"We will buy new stuff when we get to our new home,"  He smiled at you and took your hand giving it a little squeeze he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

 

“But there’s things I need... photos of my mum and my dad..please Ben, I need them.” Ben looked at the clock on his dashboard. 

 

“You have to be quick Rey,” you nodded. He detoured quickly, speeding around a corner now in the direction of your home. The driveway was still empty, no one had come home. He parked up in front of the house, the engine still running. “Go, quick!” You bolted from the car towards the welcome mat, your spare key hid as always. You ran to your room and grabbed a small bag and started throwing your most beloved things in it; the photos of your family, of your friends. Jewellery that had been passed down from your mother. Tears flowed freely down your cheeks, 

 

“Rey! C’mon!” 

Ben yelled up the stairs to you. Your hands were shaking as you grabbed the last of your things along with your passport. “Rey, fuck! There’s a car coming, let’s go!”

 

You lifted the dress back up and ran down the stairs with your things, jumping into the car . Ben pealed out of the driveway and started to speed off. Your breaths were shaky and uneven  as you tried to keep yourself from breaking down into a full sob. 

 

"Rey... baby it's going to be okay. I've got you"

 

The drive was silent, well, apart from the constant ringing coming from both of your phones. You caught his eye, “ignore it,” you nodded in agreement. It rang again, vibrating against the floor of the car. You missed the call. Your hand grabbed the phone from the bottom of your bag, endless missed calls; Rose, Armie, Uncle Ben. It began ringing again: Uncle Ben. Your eyes flickered in fear and without a second thought you rolled the window and threw it out. Ben watched you, “could have just turned it off...” he smiled, trying to make lite of the situation. When signs for the airport approached you could feel yourself slowly relaxing.

 

Ben parked the car and walked over to your side opening the door, taking your hand you both walked into the airport. All the little girls looked at you in awe thinking you were a princess  with the way you were dressed and Ben couldn't help but giggle as he saw the children's faces. Walking up to security presenting your information you got through and made your way to your gate.  You knew you needed to sit down and catch your breath that seemed to be missing. "I cannot believe we just did that Ben."

"I love you Rey,  I'm so happy you came with me"

 

You pushed your lips to his, showering him in soft kisses. 

 

“How did you know I’d come with you?” You rested your forehead against his, his fingers looped in your hair playing with the soft curls. 

 

“I... I didn’t. I just hoped you would do the right thing,” you gazed into his soft eyes. “And I’m so happy you did...” he kissed you again. You were so overcome with emotions, you had just left someone at the altar. 

 

“I’m so sorry Ben,” you began to cry again, burying your face into his shoulder. He hushed you, pulling your body into his,

 

“Hey it’s okay... you’re okay,” his voice was so comforting but you couldn’t help but let the guilt eat away. 

 

“I should have done this months ago,” You sniffed, “I lead you on for months Ben-“

 

“And you’re with me now and that is all that matters.”

 

He wiped your tears away from your face and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

 

"I love you Rey Kenobi," 

 

"I love you Ben Solo."

 

*********

 

The flight started boarding and you made your way to the gate where they checked you in, as you handed your ticket to the attendant she gave both of you a smile "Awe congratulations!" You both looked each other and started to turn red. 

Once you got to your seats the pilot came over the speaker and announced "We would like to congratulate the newly wed couple Mr and Mrs Solo" everyone on the plane broke out into applause and you couldn't help but laugh. 

 

"Mrs Ben Solo, you know I kind of like the sound of that" Ben said kissing the side of your head, you leaned your head down on his shoulder wrapping your arm around his closing your eyes and taking in this moment.  There was nothing in the world that could ruin this moment. 

 

The flight didn't seem to take that long, and when you landed you were surprised at the location

 

Ben walked you through the new airport, he had taken your bag from you and thrown it over his shoulder. You covered your eyes from the bright sun has Ben hailed a taxi, you had never been somewhere so tropical. Ben instructed to the driver to take you both to a shopping outlet. 

 

“We can’t look like a married couple forever,” he smiled, bunching the fabric of your dress in between his fingers. “You look so incredibly beautiful Rey...” 

 

You didn’t shop for long, he told you to pick what you needed. You bickered with him about the money but he wouldn’t hear a word of it, he was paying and it was final. You grabbed some flowy dresses, a pair of jeans with t-shirts, a bikini, underwear and strappy sandals. Ben shopped, picking the essentials also. Your eyes were dropping in the second taxi journey of the day, Ben had reserved a room at a hotel and you couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

 

When you pulled up to the hotel you were taken back at its beauty. Ben laughed as your eyes lit up, you have never seen any hotel like this before. When you walked into the hotel you were taken back by a sweet flowery scent that was almost intoxicating. 

 

Ben checked you both in and the front desk ladies couldn't help but let out an awe as he wrapped his arms around you and placed another kiss on your forehead. Taking the elevator to the highest floor of the hotel, your fear of heights started to kick in ever so slightly, but hearing Ben's soft words "I've got you" played over and over in your head.

 

He opened the door, letting you walk in first. The room was unlike any other you had been in, a beautiful four poster bed dominated the room; what looked like hundreds of pillows scattered over the sheets. Light streamed in from the open balcony door where you hesitantly looked out. Your view was of the sea, the beach was quiet; most people had packed up and left for the day. Your hair whipped in the sea breeze and you smiled, you felt free. You inhaled deeply when you felt Ben wrap his arms around your waist, he rested his chin on your shoulder brushing your neck in gentle kisses. 

 

“What do you need Rey? Do you want to eat or sleep?” 

 

“I think I want to sleep, it has been a whirlwind of a day,” yawning in response, he laid you on the bed softly. He was full of gentle brushes and soft touches. His hands stroked down your legs unclipping your sandals, you pushed your body up to unbuckle his belt, you untucked the shirt from his suit trousers and unbuttoned it. You loved his stomach, you kissed his muscles and you noticed his inhale of breath. Ben gently pulled away taking the hem of your dress and pulling it over your head. He watched you in your underwear, admiring you. “Ben...” you whispered, your tone impatient. He moved to take his shoes off, unbuttoning the rest of your shirt before pushing you back on the bed to pulling the blanket over the top of you, crawling in behind you he held you close, your eyelids drooped shut and you were out. 


	14. Paradise is a state of mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beautiful bestie/beta Sweetkyloren-Rachel! You are such a gem!   
> Thank you to all of you lovely people who are reading this! It really means the world to me!

When the sun rose the next day and slowly peeked into the bedroom it felt like a warming sensation.  Ben was laying next to you with his arms wrapped around you holding you close. You couldn't help but let out a sigh as you remembered what you had done not even eighteen hours ago. Kissing Ben on the lips you whispered  "Good morning sleepy head," his eyes slowly opening and realizing you were still there made him smile. 

 

"Good morning love,"

 

He showered you in kisses, across your face and down your neck. His hands cupped your face, it was real; he was real. You couldn’t stop the giggle that rose up your throat, his fingers had moved to your waist; his soft touches tickling you gently. He grinned into your skin, “How about,” he kissed your collarbone “we order room service, stay in this big room all day... we can use the jacuzzi and just... pretend the world doesn’t exist?”

 

"I would love nothing more than that," slowly you stood up and made your way over to the bathroom to freshen up and to wipe off yesterday's makeup from your face. 

 

****

 

Feeling a million times better after you cleaned everything off, you walked out to the balcony that overlooked the beautiful white sandy beaches and crystal blue waters. Taking a deep breath the salty air filled your lungs and it felt heavenly.

 

It wasn’t long later there was a knock at the door. You had moved to sit on the wicker chair on the balcony, your feet resting on the balcony ledge. Ben moved to the door letting the waiter come into the room with what seemed like an endless tray of food. 

 

“Ben, what an earth?” You strolled into the room, grinning. 

 

“I didn’t know what you wanted,” he started to lift the stainless steel lids revealing every breakfast food known to man. There were pancakes, French toast, a variety of cereals, fruits, yogurts; you laughed in amazement 

 

“Then you ask me!” Ben grinned picking up a grape and throwing into his mouth, he shrugged,

 

“There’s no fun in that!”

 

You both sat at the small breakfast bar in your room, you didn’t speak about much, if anything, you soaked in one another's company, since you had met, since you had became this unspeakable couple you couldn’t just  _ be a couple;  _ so doing something as normal as eating breakfast felt like winning the lottery. You reached to his hand, holding it and giving a small squeeze. Ben looked at you, trying to smile through a mouthful of food. You smiled, 

 

“Just making sure you’re real…” you could feel the tears in your eyes, the unbelievable happiness overwhelming you again. Ben, swallowing his food finally smiled and leaned to you lips, 

 

“I’m definitely real.” 

 

After blasting through all the pancakes, french toast and fruit you groaned leaving the bar.

 

"Oh my god Ben I can't eat anything else!" you laid back down on the bed, breakfast had been by far one of the best meals you had in quite some time. 

 

"Want to watch a movie then babe?" He lay on the bed with you looking for the remote to control the tv. 

 

"Of course! what do you want to watch?"

 

"I have an idea," Ben said with a smile, pulling up Netflix he started to scroll through the titles and decided on one. 

 

_ Interstellar _

 

He sat against the headboard with your body nestled between his legs; his fingers played with your hair while you ran your fingers up his thigh; it soothed you both and although Ben could have easily turned this sexual he ignored the hardening between his legs and let you relax. You threw yourself into the film; the music, the characters. You were sat crossed legged on the bed with Ben still behind you, transfixed on the tv in front of you. At times you paused the movie, asking questions and discussing the many theories this film brought about. As Matthew McConaughey’s character held his elderly daughters hand you felt the tears streaming down your face. Ben kissed the nape of your neck gently. You watched the character stealing a ship and following his heart; it was perfect and clever and romantic. You were so enthralled in the movie; when he left to find her and the movie cut to darkness you gasped.

 

“It can’t be finished?!” You turned to face Ben, “I wanted to see them find one another...”Ben couldn't help but laugh 

 

"It’s okay, do you want to watch another movie?" You couldn't help but pout at the fact the movie was over and left so many unanswered questions. 

 

"Okay… yeah I guess we can watch another movie. I get to pick this time though," winking at him you knew what movie you'd play. You couldn’t deny the movie had popped into your head a few times while you and Ben had been together.

 

You found the film  _ Unfaithful _ and nestled yourself back in between Ben’s legs. He kissed you over and over, you squealed in delight trying to swat him away. “Ben! Watch the movie already,” he grinned into your neck finally settling back down to watch over your shoulder.     
  
“This seems inappropriate,” Ben muttered against your skin, “we were a dirty little secret my girl...” you pushed back into him,   
  
“We were not dirty,” you tisked, “we are in love,”    
  
The cheating couple on the screen in front of you had dragged themselves to a restaurant bathroom, pawing at each other desperately.

 

“Maybe so but we did the exact same thing, tell me Rey,” he kissed your neck, teeth nipping at your skin, “how many times did we fuck in a public restroom?” You ground harder into him from behind you.

 

"Fuck Ben.... " 

  
Ben grabbed your breasts giving them a gentle squeeze from behind you, moaning again you turned yourself over to face him. Watching your body he sighed, his eyes full of happiness and bliss, his hand fumbled with the straps of your vest pulling them down freeing your breasts before leaning down to put one of them to his mouth. You wanted more you needed more.

 

The strap he had pushed down from your vest bugged you; your hands reached down to pull it over your head throwing it someone where in the room. You kissed him hard, reminders of your many rendezvous’ playing through your head: fucking in the night club bathroom, Ben fingering you in the hallway of your Uncle’s house after innocently visiting to drop off your ID which you had left in his car, the time when he offered to pick you up from work when your car broke down resulting in your head between his legs sucking him off as he weaved through traffic. You moaned into his mouth quickly shimmying out of the white cotton shorts and underwear to grind on top of him.

 

Ben grabbed your hips, purposely grinding you harder into his crotch. “Fuck, this feels so good,” he moaned into your collarbone. His erection through his shorts pressed against your heat, you nodded quickly against his body. “Rey...” he whispered, “remember when I fucked you in my room, at my parents house,” he broke off in a moan, “with everyone downstairs...” your moan broke him off, the reminder of him taking you from behind fresh in your head, “you had to be so quiet...”

 

"Awh… fuck, it's so hard to be quiet with you Ben… I came so fuckin’ hard, fuck..." 

 

All the memories of yours and Ben’s secret dates and trysts were flashing through your head. You whined his name, 

 

“Fuck Ben, I’m close..” he kept grinding against you. Your words stopped him, quickly pulling his own shorts to free his cock and thrust himself into your soaked pussy,

 

“Not without me darlin, fuck... you just feel… so… damn… good!" Ben's rhythm started to pick up faster and faster as he started to slam into your core.

 

You wrapped your arm around his neck with your face tucked into his shoulder. Over and over he pounded into you, he was so loud. Ben had always been discreet but now, hearing his groans of raw pleasure and the shouts filling your ears spurred you on, your rolled your hips as hard as you could.

 

“Look at me darlin’,” you lifted your head, small mews of pleasure escaping your lips. You stared into his dark eyes, all the while continuing your grinding into him.

 

His eyes flickered from yours to his cock moving in and out of you, “this is so fuckin’ hot Rey, fuck!” You looked down, it was hypnotising watching something so big fitting in to you, you were little and Ben always made sure to tell you how tight you were. You cried loudly, letting your head fall backwards to stare at the ceiling. The movie was still playing in the background but your moans drowned the voices out. You were biting into your lip, the pulsating in your body was intensifying rushing towards you like the ocean waves outside your room.

 

“Ben, fuck! I’m cuming Ben I’m-“ your body spasmed violently on top of his, your voice carried across the room, it mingled with Ben’s shouts; he was cumming too. You could feel him unravelling inside of you, deep and hard. His body continued to move into you, slower but he was pushing himself as deep as he could. He swore loudly, his head falling back to rest on the headboard behind him and he finally stilled. You found yourself leaning against his chest, still whimpering at the post orgasmic bliss. 

 

“We missed the movie...” Ben whispered into your hair. You shrugged. “Wanna have a shower?” His fingers traced the line of your spine and you nodded. It took a few minutes for you to lift yourself from him, evidence of his arousal slid down your leg, you grabbed your vest to clean it but Ben stopped you, “leave it, you look sexy as fuck with my cum dripping down your legs,” he grinned now sitting at the edge of the bed watching you. You carried yourself to the bathroom, hands fiddling with the nozzle to find the right temperature. Ben wrapped himself around you, kissing your neck and nibbling at your still flush skin. The water hit you both, Ben made a point of kneeling so he could take a washcloth to your legs, cleaning himself from you. He placed feather like kisses to your stomach; you sighed at the sensation of his plump lips on your wet skin. Your back was against the tiled wall where Ben pushed you further into it, his kisses dipping lower and lower. You giggled, 

 

“You are insatiable Ben,” he grinned into the crease of your thigh and pussy,

 

“Can you blame me? You are delicious Rey,” your hand covered your eyes, he had told you countless times how good you tasted but it still made your cheeks redden. His lips wrapped around your glistening bud, still sensitive you almost immediately began to pant and claw at Ben’s soaked hair. Your fingernails dug into him, pushing his mouth, his tongue even his nose deeper into you. Your second orgasm snuck up on you, your legs shook beneath you and you struggled to catch your breath. Ben moved up your body to finally stand, he kissed you deeply smiling against your lips. “See,” he whispered, “delicious.” 

 

He washed your hair, idling talking about what to do about dinner. There was a seafood restaurant not far from the hotel that you hadn’t tried yet. 

 

“The beach should be quiet,” both of you were thoroughly clean and out of the shower, he wrapped you in a towel nuzzling into your hair, “do you want to go for a walk?” The thought of your hair whipping in the wind, the smell of the ocean filling your nostrils sold you and you nodded, leaning up to kiss him.


	15. Rey...Will you Marry me?

"Once I get dressed, let's head down to the beach and watch the sunset,” you stepped out of the glass shower wrapping your hair up in the towel.

"Really Rey?" Ben gave you a slight mocking laugh,

"Yes! I want to see the sunset hit the ocean and change the sky colours. Plus we have been in this room all day and I want to get out and breathe some fresh air," you wrapped your arms around Ben standing on your tiptoes to give him a kiss.

"You are so lucky that you're adorable babe. I guess we can, but after we get dinner."

******

“I think you need to carry me back, Ben,” he was signing the cheque for dinner, smirking at you. “I’ve eaten too much,”

“I’m sure you said that this morning at breakfast,” he left a generous tip before taking your hand. You leant against his body, so he practically held you up. Ben laughed, you were complaining the food weighed you down. The promenade was full of people, heads turned to look at the sun which was as close to setting.

You had never seen a prettier beach in your life, the white sand looked like powder sugar and the waters were so blue you would think it was fake. The sun was starting to go down slowly making the ocean look like a mess of colors from pink, yellow blue and purple. You were so captured by the beautiful colors blending into one that you didn't even notice Ben wrapping his   
arm around your waist.

Ben turned you so you faced him and the colors of the sunset hit your face taking Ben's breath away. "God you look absolutely beautiful Rey, how did I get so lucky?" Ben said leaning down to kiss you. You couldn't help but blush, you closed your eyes and opened them again to find Ben on one knee pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god Ben!" your mouth fell open and you placed both hands over your mouth to prevent you from saying something stupid,

" _Rey, I have loved you since the minute I laid my eyes on you. I want nothing more in this world than for you to be my wife. So... Rey Kenobi will you Marry me?_ "

"Oh my god Ben," your eyes began to fill with tears as you fell down to meet him causing both of you to fall into a wave that just touched the shore. You grab his face between your hands and kiss him. Breaking off the kiss Ben leant back "I take that as a yes?" he said laughing slipping the ring on to your small hand.

Your eyes were full of tears looking at the beautiful diamond on top of your finger. It was perfect, it wasn’t too flashy; simple but elegant, the size was just right. You pushed your lips to his again, you giggled into the kiss nodding your head furiously.

“I’m saying yes!”

You had embraced each other for what felt forever, kissing and whispering your shared affection for one another.

“Ben, I know this is crazy but, can we pretend we are in some cheesy movie and dance on the beach,” as much as he wanted to deny the dance he knew that it would be something to make the night perfect. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he put on Ed Sheeran's song [Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g)

"This song is perfect babe," you whispered into his ear as you leaned your head against his chest, one arm around his waist and the other hand in his. You both swayed back and forth on the beach letting the waves hit your feet.

“The things I do for you Mrs Solo,” he sighed, he was amused by the situation and you couldn’t help but laugh with him. You kissed once, twice, so many times.

“Let’s get married here,” he whispered as the song ended. Your foreheads were touching, his eyes were shut. “Please Rey... there’s nothing for us back there, they would try to stop us. You know they would...” you listened to him, digesting his words. Uncle Ben would disown you... if he hadn’t already. Leia would never forgive Ben... but with their history she probably already had reason to do so. He began to speak again, he was rambling,

“Okay...”

“What?” He looked at you, trying to read you.

“I said okay. I’ll marry you... here on this beach... just us.”

Ben wrapped his arms around you and swung you around,

"Oh my beautiful Rey, my sweet beautiful Rey," hearing him say those words made you smile, you knew that you had made the right choice. "Let's do it tomorrow, we will find someone to marry us. I don't want to wait another minute without you being Mrs Ben Solo."

"You are crazy Ben Solo! But yeah… Lets do it. In the morning I will go find a new dress and we can do it as the sun is setting again."

  
You lay on the sand of the beach, sharing sweet kisses and gentle touches. This was how it always should have been. He was always meant to be the one by your side and here he was, he looked on at the ocean his fingers lacing with yours.

“I’m so happy Ben...” you whispered into his shoulder, looking down at your engagement ring. Engagement . You couldn’t believe it...

Ben stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes and offered a hand down to you and pulled you up and close to him. You looked up at him with a few tears left in your eyes "I love you Ben," placing your head on his chest you sighed and felt like you could melt into his embrace.

“I can’t believe this...” you brought your hand up to look at the ring. “We’re engaged Ben,” he smiled at you, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing you.

“Like I said... I wanted to marry you from the moment I saw you.”

Ben still full of surprises, when you arrived back to your room the bed was adorned with rose petals and bottle of champagne. You began to cry again. His arms wrapped around you as he placed a kiss to the back of your neck, this was happiness, he was your happiness.

“ _I love you Benjamin Solo_.”


	16. Mr and Mrs Benjamin Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! Its the Wedding! :) I hope you enjoy this fluffy sweet wedding!  
> The first half is all from our Handsome Bens POV  
> then back to Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't be possible without Rachels help!! She wrote a huge part of it and honestly couldn't of done it with out you. I truly hope you know how amazing you are!!

Waking up to the sun peaking through your window, adjusting yourself on the bed you couldn't help but to see how beautiful she was, your fiance and soon to be wife laid curled next to you. Wanting to stay beside her was the only thing you wanted, however you needed to get going.  You needed to speak with the manager about setting up a quick intimate wedding, and seeing if they had anyone to do the photography and maybe music. More than anything you just wanted to be married to Rey, she is your everything and you couldn’t imagine your life without her.

 

Sneaking out of the room you quickly got dressed and headed down to the lobby to see if anyone at the front desk could assist you.

 

“Aloha Sir, how can I help you?”

  
  
“I was wondering if I could speak to a manager?”   the girl looked up at you with a nervous look in her eyes.

 

“Oh yes, is everything okay with your stay?” she was frantic, looking up the managers number on the list, poor girl was a mess.  
  
“Oh everything is fine, I just need to speak to them about a last minute wedding ceremony,” the thought of marrying Rey entered your head once again and sent a wave of calm over your nervous body.

 

“Hello my name is Amilyn Holdo, I am the manager over this hotel, I heard you would like to speak with me?” she extended her hand out to you, you grabbed her hand and shook it,

  
“Hello Ms Holdo, my name is Ben Solo, I was actually wanting to speak to you in regards to a very last minute wedding.”  You explained everything to Ms. Holdo. How you met Rey, minor details to your secret relationship and how you two ran off from her wedding. Your story had brought tears to her eyes and touched her heart.

 

“That is possibly the sweetest story I have ever heard Mr Solo. I would be honored to help you set up a small ceremony for you and your fiance. We have a very popular local photographer I can reach out to and see if she is available. I do know that my assistant manager is a licensed official, I would be happy to reach out to see if he can officiate the wedding if needed. You would need to get down to the courthouse to get a certificate.”  A loss of words, the kindness of a stranger. It almost felt too good to be true, you could not thank her enough for her help

 

A few hours passed, you were able to get the documents you needed for your wedding, stopping by one of the local stores to get clothing that would be more appropriate for the wedding and to a jewlers to get the ring back for Rey.  That ring had been sitting in your pocket for over a year, finally you were able to bring it out to properly give it to your beautiful wife. Finally getting back to the hotel room you took your shoes off and fell to the bed not caring if anyone was there.

A deep breath in and one out, sleep crept up and you let it take over.

 

****

When you woke up you felt somewhat refreshed, the last few days had drained you, emotionally and physically. Months of pent up and hidden feelings finally unravelling in only a few minutes, the excitement of running away with the love of your life and the incredible sex had taken it out of you.  A knock at the door took you by surprise, rolling off the bed you took the few steps to the door to see a staff member there.

 

“Mr Solo?” There was a young man at the door, “a note from your fiancée,” thanking the young man, you took the note and opened it as the door slowly closes behind you

 

_Dear Ben,_

_  
_ _I’ve gone out to find a dress, a few other fun items and get some flowers for the wedding, I will be back soon._

_I will meet you at the end of the aisle, I can't wait to see you my love!_

_  
_ _Xoxo_

_Rey_

 

The thought of Rey in a wedding dress that _she_ wanted, made you happy. The thought lifted you, however you couldn’t deny that you had some guilt for ruining her wedding day, cutting her off from her family and friends, at least this way she was out doing things and she was happy,  it eased your conscious. Then it hit you; your beautiful Rey was getting ready to marry you, she would be wearing a wedding dress and she would soon be walking down an aisle to say vows with you, sealing your love.

 

Deciding to not waste any more time, you made your way to the bathroom and started getting ready. Wanting to take your time in shower, you let the hot water cascade down your back washing the last few weeks of stress from your body. Every so often the thought of Rey would pop into your head, you tried your best to shake your head fighting the image of her tits bouncing as you fucked her against the tiled wall, you would definitely make this a wedding night to remember.

 

Getting out of the shower, you quickly dried your hair and combed it,  grabbing the razor you slowly shaved off the stubble that had formed on your face. You hated shaving but Rey always told you how much she lived your clean shaven face, the feeling of her soft lips against your jaw and your lips made it worth the time to shave.

 

Pulling the khaki pants and crisp white shirt from the bag you slowly got dressed. Hoping Rey would like it, you knew it didn’t scream wedding, but it was just the two of you, the sunset and the endless ocean in the background. You always thought you’d be a nervous wreck on your wedding day, let’s face it Rey had been the only girl ever to steal your heart. Sure you had cared for girls before but you often found yourself bored and would move on but not Rey, she was your heart. Clapping some aftershave on your neck, running a hand through your hair quickly and sighed. It didn’t matter what you looked like, this day was about your beautiful wife.

 

Slipping your wallet and keycard in your pocket, you walked down towards the beach, she would be coming down any moment. Walking out to the beach you were taken away with the beautiful set up, especially considering the staff only had a few hours to get everything set up.

 

“Ms Holdo, this is amazing! Thank you so much, words cannot describe how wonderful and thoughtful this is.  I truly appreciate this.” You said shaking her hand.

 

The aisle was lit with thousands of lights that looked like fireflies lighting up the night sky. The altar was adorned with palm tree leaves and hibiscus flowers, and a few chairs were placed near the aisle for show. The sight was breathtaking and you couldn't wait to have Rey there standing opposite of you saying “I Do.” The sun was starting to set and you could see your beautiful Rey make her way down to the beach, you started getting butterflies because you knew that you were finally marrying the woman of your dreams.

 

 _‘Somewhere over the Rainbow’_  played softly on the ukulele in the background, the sun slowly setting, the purples and pinks kissing the ocean with beauty. Everything was beautiful, then you looked up and saw her. Beautiful beach wave curls, natural almost no make up, a white lace dress with a sheer overlay that acted like a train. A single white flower pinned to the left side of her face and in her hand a beautiful bouquet of white flowers.  It was like she floated on a cloud as she made her way to you, she made your knees weak, your hands fell to your knees and you gasped in happiness at how beautiful she looked. Rey was an angel, the most beautiful woman on the planet and you were minutes away from becoming her husband.

 

Tears fell down your face, this couldn’t be happening. How the hell did you get so lucky? Rey softly wiped the tears from your face, “You look absolutely beautiful” you somehow managed to choke out the words.

  
  


************************

 

Walking down the aisle, the beautiful palm tree arch decorated in flowers, candles lighting the way down to him.  This seemed like it was a fairy tale, somehow it was slowly setting in. You were finally marrying Ben Solo, the man who swept you off your feet.

 

Faintly you could hear someone strumming on a ukulele playing _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_ it was the song your dad would sing to you to help you sleep, your eyes started filling with tears as you heard the song playing. Walking down the aisle you made eye contact with Ben, his mouth fell open and his hand was covering it as he saw you walking down to him. It felt like the longest walk of your life but once you were there, standing next to him holding his hand it felt as if time stood still and there was nothing that could ruin this moment.  A moment of silence between the two of you as you admired each other, Ben lifted your hands to his lips and placed a small kiss on them “You look absolutely beautiful Rey. Oh ”

 

The pastor cleared his voice and looked at both of you

 

_"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Benjamin Solo and Rey Kenobi in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and Soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Now please repeat after me” he said looking over at Ben._

 

_“Rey, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.  I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.”_

 

_“Benjamin, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.  I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.”_

 

 _“I Believe the couple have each written their own vows, if you would like to say them and exchange rings you may_ ”

 

Ben looked at you with a few tears starting to stream down his face,

 

"Rey, I knew from the moment that I met you that I wanted to be your husband, never in my life did I think I could find someone so caring, beautiful and sweet.  You make me want to be a better man not only for you but for our future children. You've given my life so much more meaning and for that I cannot wait to spend everyday with you in my arms. I promise I will love you and take care of you, to be your shoulder to cry on, and a punching bag if you ever needed it. I will protect you and keep you safe. I love you Rey Kenobi," he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a different ring, this one was bigger than your engagement.

 

“Oh Ben,” your eyes started filling up with tears, this was finally the moment that you had been waiting for after months of waiting.

 

“Ben, a few months ago I had to make a choice in my life. I had to choose to make people proud and make others happy, to follow order and instead I chose you, I chose you to make mistakes with, I chose you to be silly with, I chose you to be my lover and my best friend, I chose you to be the father of my children, to succeed with, to fail with, to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to be faithful and be yours for now and eternity.”

 

The few hotel employees and beach goers quietly  sat in the audience had tears streaming down their face as both of you vowed your love for one another, it was the sweetest thing you have ever heard Ben say to you.

 

_“By the power vested in me, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”_

 

Ben’s arm wrapped around your waist as the other was placed behind your head, right as the sunset, he dipped you down and placed a kiss on your lips, this kiss beat out any other kiss both of you had shared before, you weren’t kissing your secret boyfriend… no you were kissing your Husband.

 

_“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Benjamin Solo!”_

 

The cheers and clapping filled the air, when you broke the kiss you turned to look over at the audience that had gathered and everyone was cheering.  The photographer diligently taking as many photos as possible, she walked up to the two of you and introduced herself.

 

“Hi my name is Lo, Your wedding is absolutely beautiful!  I would love to get more pictures before the sun sets all together.”  She guided the two of you towards the shore line and got pictures of waves crashing at your feet, Ben holding you bridal style in his arms kissing you, but the best shot? The sun setting, and the two of you  kissing. It reminded you of your date at the carnival where he kissed you at the top of the ferris wheel.

 

You both stayed outside for a while, standing on the rocky shore line, you stood in front of ben your back against his chest and his arms wrapped around you as the sun finished setting the the night sky was starting to come about.

 

“I love you Benjamin Solo,”

 

“I love you too Rey Solo.”

 

You both made your way back to the hotel, and just slept, you both needed it after the crazy whirlwind of the past 72 hours.

 


	17. Waking up Mrs Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the wedding, sadly its time to wrap up the getaway and get back to reality.  
> Ben and Rey discuss where they will live since they can't go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rachel being the amazing talented woman she is wrote the smut in this chapter! Honestly you are one kick-ass co-writer!!

When Ben woke up the next morning, he looked at you, his wife by his side, even with tired eyes his lips spread into the biggest grin. He couldn’t help but laugh when you both arrived back at the room the night before he had planned on making love to his wife but the thought was gone when he saw you collapsed on the bed and fast asleep. But now, Ben looked at the way the dress draped over your body; tanned skin peeking through lace and tulle, the strap from the halter loosened and hanging around your neck delicately. He watched your chest move with your breathing, your breasts pushing against the thin fabric of your wedding dress.

 

Wedding dress.

 

**His wife.**

 

Overcome with love, adoration and lust he leant down to kiss your neck, up your jaw,

 

“Mhm… Ben,” your sleep filled voice filled his ears and he could only groan, “Ben…” you whispered again. His mouth moved across your jaw and to your mouth kissing your roughly. Moaning into one another’s mouth Ben quickly found himself pulling the boxers down his thighs and straddling your body, the sensation of your wedding dress touching his skin seemed to only turn him on more,

 

“I gotta have you,” the kiss broke, mumbling against your lips, his hands took fistful of your dress and pulling it up your body to bunch around your waist, “I need to fuck my wife,”

 

“Fuck, Ben..” your voice sounded so strained he couldn’t help but grin against your neck. His hand moved between the layers of fabric pulling the tiny white underwear down your thighs and throwing them somewhere in the room.

 

“Rey Solo, fuck-“ sitting back on your legs Ben looked at your bare pussy next to white of your dress, “you look so good,” pushing between your thighs he lined his cock against your, pushing in meeting no resistance. He needed to feel his wife cum, snapping hips against yours and grasping at your breasts he was chanting your name over and over again,

 

“Harder Ben!” your cry made Ben’s whole body tighten, leaning over your body and grabbing your hands he held them above your head, “Please, please, please,” your eyes had shut, your body moving with his thrusts as he fucked you, feeling your legs lock around his waist he felt impossibly deep inside his you and gasped in shocked bliss. Ben completed your wish, pounding into you until you were crying beneath him; body arching and the walls of your cunt tightening around his cock until he was spilling inside of you, filling you until he leaked out of your pussy, smearing against the soft skin of your thighs. your body shook, reeling at the orgasm that was tingling through your limbs. Ben fell against you gently, careful not to put all his weight on you. Both panting and still moaning Ben grinned,

 

“Good morning Mrs Solo.”   his lips brushed against yours in a feather like way.

 

“Good Morning Mr Solo.” kissing him back, holding him close in your embrace.

 

After taking a shower, you both decided to spend your last day in paradise walking around the beach, and finding things for your future home.    Finding little trinkets for your new home, carefully wrapping each of them into a box to take with you. Then it hit you, where were the two of you going to live?

 

“Ben? Where… where are we going to live?”  the question weighted heavily on your mind as you started packing your suitcase.

 

“Well the CEO wants me closer to the main office, which means we would need to live in Oregon. Are you okay with that baby?  I can always talk to Snoke to see if we-”

 

“Oregon! Oh my god Ben yes! That's where my dad was raised! He always told me about his adventures there, yes please Ben I would love to!”  

 

Ben pulled out his phone, turning it back on thousands of notifications flooded his phone.  Ben ignored them all. The two of you sat on the bed curled into each other looking over the website for homes, after looking at houses for hours nothing seemed right.  

 

"Actually baby, how about this one?" Ben showed you the picture of the multi level house, in Tigard OR.  Scrolling through the pictures you fell in love with the house, the modern design, the stand alone fireplace and the huge kitchen sold you.

 

"Oh my god Ben! This is beautiful! This is a dream home!"  you continued to scroll through the pictures over and over again smiling like a goofy teenager.

 

"Well let's go see it tomorrow? If my memory serves me right its only an hour drive outside of Portland." Nodding your head, you were starting your life, with your husband. Looking at houses like an actual adult, this almost seemed surreal.  Ben kissed your head and pulled you in close.

 

“Hmm I can see it now, coming home to see you in the kitchen, our future children running around. Holidays in the house, decorating the tree, wrapping presents for our kids and hiding them under the tree, once we finish just sitting on the couch next to the fire watching snow fall.”  Each mention of your future together Ben would kiss your forehead, lips and cheek. Gradually his body moved on top of yours, balancing his weight on one arm he let his other trail over your tank top, palming over your breasts, making his way down to your sleep shorts. Tracing his finger between your skin and the waistband sending waves of excitement and anticipation between your thighs you couldn't help but moan and plea with Ben.

“Ben, pl-please don’t tease your wife,” the words falling off your tongue felt so right,

 

_‘Your wife’_

 

Listening to your plea Ben slipped your slip shorts all the way off your legs, pushing your legs apart he slid down your body leaving trails of wet kisses down your half clothed body.  

Ben dipped his head between your thighs breathing in your scent.

"My god you have such a pretty little pussy, look at that… soaking wet all for me," he lowered his head and licked a slow agonizing stripe up your soaking cunt.  You bit down on your tongue and held back the moan that you desperately wanted to release.

Ben looked up to your face that clearly had built up tension, he gave you a smirk and went down again sucking on your clit inserting two fingers into you and started pumping in and out at a fast pace. Your body was trembling you wanted to release so badly, but the temptation to see how long you could possibly last under your husbands control was overwhelming.

"Look at you Rey! God you are so perfect. I want to try something new, I'm going to add one more finger into your soaking little cunt do you think you will be able to take it?” Nodding and holding back the pressure that slowly built in your stomach, Ben slid another finger into your soaking pussy, the sensation felt strange but felt so good.

"Fu-fuck! Oh my god Ben yes yes yes! Pl-please Ben can I cum?"

Tears trickled down your face looking into Ben’s deep dark brown eyes for reassurance.

“Yes sweet girl, cum for me be as loud as you can. Let everyone in this hotel know how good it feels to cum,” His voice was deep and commanding.

You accepted the challenge and let out a noise that you didn't know you could possibly make.

"Fuck fuck fuccckkkkk!!!!" The walls of your pussy clamped down over Ben’s fingers, causing you to squirt, he took out the third finger and helped you ease your way out of the intense orgasm.

"Oh my god that was the hottest thing ever Rey! Fuck I need you to do that again but on my cock!" Ben sucked his cum soaked fingers and praised you for being so good.

Breathing heavily your body was shaking, you hadn’t squirted like that before, but it made him happy so you were okay with it. You were lost in a daze of post orgasmic bliss, you were aware of him speaking but not really taking it in. He was ridding himself of his shorts and boxers, you couldn’t help but look in awe as your husband stood before you only in a tank top, he was magnificent. “Lift your hips for me Rey.” Shakily you lifted your body from the soaked sheets, Ben moved a pillow underneath you so you were raised off the bed slightly, his eyes were transfixed on your body; a gentle smile tugged at his lips. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“All yours,” you replied with a quiet whisper. Your hips were rolling into the pillow, “make me come again Ben,” you goaded him, desperate to have that sensation shooting through you again. He nestled himself at the edge of the bed, pulling his boxers down letting his cock spring free. Ben moved closer to your soaking pussy lining it up perfectly, he slowly pushed his cock into your center both of you moaning in pleasure.  

“Oh Rey, my sweet beautiful Rey. Fuck you take my cock so good.  Fuck I’m going to fill this pussy so full of cum, fuck I can see it now. Your belly swelling with our kid.” Ben’s hips snapped into you, thrusting faster and faster. Both of you were so close to your release.  Ben placed one hand on your hips holding them down while the other started to rub your clit in fast small circles. Rolling your hips, matching his thrusts your orgasm built up faster and faster.

“Oh sh-shit Ben I’m going to cum!” your eyes closed, head tilted back exposing your neck. Ben leant down and placed kisses down the column of your throat, his thumb rubbed your clit faster,

“Fuck come for me Rey, I want you to cum all over my cock for me,”

No longer able to hold yourself back you let your release take over, the walls of pussy convulsing over Ben’s cock.

"Fu-fuck fuck fuck Ben!"  His name came out as a scream as you came hard all over his cock.

"Oh god fuck Rey, ah fuck I'm gonna-" Picking up the pace, fucking you faster chasing his own release, panting as ropes and ropes of cum filled your womb.

“I love you Rey Solo, more than you will ever know.” Ben was worn out, breathlessly he waited until his cock wasn't as hard before he pulled out, pulling you close to his body. His hold over you was calming. Both of you slept in post orgasmic bliss.


	18. Welcome Home Mr and Mrs Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly the honeymoon came to and end and its back to reality. A few surprises along the way but who doesn't enjoy those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Rachel  
> i hope your weekend gets better love! 
> 
> (happy early birthday too!!)

Landing in Portland the scenery was breathtaking! It reminded you of your home on the east coast where you lived with your uncle.  Ben could tell you were having a hard time being in a new area, he grabbed your hand bringing it to his lips placing a small kiss on your knuckles and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  Leaving the plane you started to get butterflies, you were starting your life with your husband. _‘Husband’_ still a foreign word to say but it brought a smile to your face.

 

Ben got a Lyft to take you to your first location, the house that you absolutely fell in love with. Pulling up into the driveway gasping at how beautiful the house was in person, it left you awestruck!  A woman met you at the top of the stairs, smiling and introducing herself.

  
“Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Solo, my name is Ms Black. I’m excited to show you the house!” She unlocked the door and let the two of you in first. You wanted to cry at how beautiful the house was. The cherry oak hardwood floors were shining, making the beautiful cream coloured walls look absolutely flawless. Grabbing Ben’s arm you walked into the living room straight over to the dark stone stand alone fireplace that divided the front room to the dining room.  The windows had the most breathtaking view of the surrounding area, it made you want to cry. Walking into the kitchen the floors matched the the cabinets, the stainless steel appliances stood out along with the dark granite countertops.

 

“Hmm can you see it Rey? Me bending you over that counter top right there, fucking you in the morning while our coffee brews?” Ben's hand slid from your ass to between your legs causing you to jump.  You prayed that Ms. Black didn’t hear what he said, but at the same time you couldn’t get the idea out of your head and wanted him to fulfill the thought but reality took over,

  
“Oh my god Ben! This isn't even our house!” playfully swatting him away, you continued with your tour around the house.  Another small den area with fireplace and a large entertainment center took up half the wall. Picturing it clear as day, you sitting with Ben on the couch watching movies or the two of you battling it out playing _“Star Wars Battlefield”_ a game that both of you had constantly played and would battle to see who was better. Ben always claimed he was but you didn't let him know that you secretly letting him win.

 

The laundry room was huge, brand new appliances, you started getting excited over doing laundry which never ever in your wildest dreams did you think that would happen.  There was a lovely office space for when Ben was able to work from home he could go in there, a room where you could set up as a small gym. The backyard wasn’t terribly large but there was a large deck with plenty of room to host parties or family barbeques during the summer.   

 

Making you way up to the upstairs where the bedrooms were located you started to get more and more excited. Each room had a perfect view of the yard, and were the perfect size for children. Ben came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist as you both leaned in the doorway of one of the rooms.  

 

“Can you see it Rey? This room being decorated for our future kids? Having the crib in this corner, a rocking chair on the opposite side. The two of us putting out sweet child to sleep every night.”

 

The thought warmed you, Ben and yourself being parents. It was something that you couldn’t wait to have happen. Ben grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the Master Bedroom, you stood there mesmerised the room was beautiful! Cream colored walls, a king size bed with a crisp white duvet cover, and french doors that led out to a deck right outside of your room. This house was perfect! There was nothing you would change about the house. Walking into the beautifully decorated bathroom you truly had fallen in love with this house, the shower was glass enclosed, the tub was large enough for the two of you to fit inside, a double vanity sink and the closet? Oh the closet was huge, you could almost fit your old room into the closet!

 

“Rey? Babe come here for a second!” Ben snapped you out of your longing gaze of the closet and the endless possibilities of all the clothes that could fit inside. Walking back into the master bedroom Ben was laying down on the Bed on his side looking a little smug.

 

“Oh my god Ben get up! This isn’t our house!” trying to pull Ben up and out of the bed before the Realtor came back, then it hit you. She hadn’t been there since you started touring the house. It was just you and Ben, he quickly pulled you down to the bed, whispering how much he loved you and how beautiful you were. Ben reached back into his pocket and held out a ribbon with a key attached to the end.

 

“Welcome Home Mrs Solo,” Ben handed you the key to the house. This… this was your house.

 

“Ben I don’t understand how...how is this our place? I mean don’t get me wrong I love it here but, how..how is this ours?”

 

“Well, this has been my house for years babe. My dad bought it when he needed to get away for a little or for when he would come out to race. Han..Han would bring me out here from time to time to do father and son stuff like camping or fishing. Honestly my dad was one of my biggest supporters. Don’t get me wrong I love my mom but my dad though. He always had my back. He continued to push me even if it drove me up a wall.  This house was our secret, he bought it when I was 17. I actually went to school out here, he got this house for me actually to live in. He didn’t want me living on campus. After he passed away the house was solely mine, however its now _ours._  I cannot wait to spend Christmas, Birthdays, holidays, everything with you, in our house baby girl”  Ben pulled you closer to his embrace, nuzzling his chin into your hair.

 

“Imagine waking up….christmas morning…. Presents under the tree….our kids itching to open up the plethora of gifts that hide underneath….. Mommy and Daddy sneaking away for some…. Alone time” Ben slowly pulled off your pants, his hand slipping underneath the elastic of your panties his fingers barely tracing your soaking pussy.

 

Wanting nothing more than to have him take you right then and there, you changed the direction. Grabbing his hand and placing it on your breast, looking at him with a look you knew made him weak.

 

“Let's...let's take it slow tonight. I just want to kiss my husband.” Ben hummed in agreement as cupped your face and softly began to kiss your lips, you hadn't kissed him like this since the two of you started dating. It was an entirely new thing to the both of you. Taking your time, your hand tracing his face, the beautiful scar that ran down his cheek, tracing his broad shoulders. Ben shuttered as you traced down his scar, breaking away from the kiss, leaning your forehead to his.

 

“God Ben, how did I get so lucky to call you my husband?” you both smiled at the statement

 

“Oh god Rey say it again”

 

“My husband, my handsome…..brave…..strong….hard working loving husband.” each praise was ended with a kiss, you didnt know what you did to land a man like him but you thanked every deity out there that he was yours.  Ben pulled you closer to his chest, his fingers combing your hair while his lips placed small kisses around your face. Falling asleep in his arms was one of your favorite things, you couldn't imagine anything different.

 

******

 

Both you and Ben had gotten accustomed to domestic life. Waking up every morning, making breakfast for the two of you, Ben leaving for work and you going out for a morning run. Calling and quitting the horrible diner was the best thing you had done for yourself.   Plutt had no words as you told him where to stick it, feeling slightly rebellious with your words, hanging up on him with a smile. Then reality hit you again, you still hadn’t talked to Uncle Ben, if fact it had been over a month since you and Ben had ran off together, leaving Armitage at the altar.

 

Opening Ben’s laptop you saw an email that had yet to be sent from him to Leia and your uncle.

 

****  
_To: Leia Organa-Solo; Ben Kenobi_

 

_From: Benjamin Solo_

 

_Rey and I have left the city and started a life of our own. We are fine, but please respect us and give us our space._

 

_-Ben_

 

********

You wanted to hit send to just get the guilt out of your life but you knew that you couldn't send it to your Uncle, he had raised you since you were a child and to send him that would kill him.  Grabbing your phone and dialing the number, the call button was literally a touch away but you couldn’t find it in your heart to hit call. Finally getting the courage, you hit call. Uncle Ben picked up after two rings, you went to speak but the words had escaped your mouth.

 

“Rey, is that you? Rey... just tell me you’re okay...”  Uncle Ben said, his voice was filled with anger and panic.  

 

You sighed.

 

"Yeah Uncle Ben I’m okay."

 

"Where the hell are you?! What is going on?!" tears started pooling in your eyes, this wasn't going to go over to well.

 

"I'm sorry but I love Ben, I love him more than I thought I could ever love a person. He is everything I want and more.  I'm sorry I disappointed you."

 

“Do you have any idea what you have done to us? Any idea of the shame you have brought upon this family?”

 

“Uncle Ben please... you can’t tell me you would sleep at night knowing I was miserable... in a loveless marriage,”

 

“That doesn’t matter Rey, now I all worry about is where you are and why you did this to Armitage, to me... where are you Rey, end this stupid... thing with the Solo boy. Maybe we could still make this work with Armitage-“ you looked at the wedding band on your finger, Ben’s token of love.

 

“Uncle, it won’t work-“

 

“Nonsense. We can speak to Leia-“

 

“I married Ben.”

 

Silence fell over the call.

 

"You did what?! Young lady are you kidding me right now?!" his voice was filled with rage, you knew you had to have the same courage you did when you left the altar.

 

"No I married Benjamin Solo because I love him and he makes me happier than Armitage could ever make me!"

 

"Rey I am so disappointed in you, I cannot believe you did this!"

 

The pit in your stomach was starting to grow, but you couldn't let him talk you out of what you did. You truly did love Ben and you wanted to be with him.

 

He continued, “your parents would be so disappointed in you Rey.” A flash of anger and emotion  moved through your body,

 

“That’s a lie! My parents loved me and they would never want me to be as unhappy as Armitage made me! I may not have followed their wishes but it was for a damn good reason!” You were standing now, rage toppling over you. “I am happy and if that disappoints you so much then that is your problem!” You hung up the phone, throwing it across the room breathing deeply, you wailed suddenly.  Weeks of pent up emotion and resentment spilled over you, your body crouched into itself. You barely noticed Ben’s arms wrapping around you.

 

"Rey...sweetheart it's ok, its going to be ok." Ben held you tightly to  his chest, You wanted nothing more than to completely disappear. How dare Uncle Ben say that your parents would be disappointed in you, you knew that you mom would never stand for it and would understand how miserable you had become with Armitage.

 

You sunk deeper into Ben's embrace and stinging from the tears, closing your eyes, focusing on your breathing listening to Ben’s heart to calm you down.

 

“Everything will be fine,” he spoke gently against your hair, careful not to scare you, “everything seems awful right now but it’s me and you, just the two of us against the world. Everything will work out Rey, I promise.”  He rocked you back and forth, calming your nerves. “Hey I have something for you sweetheart, but you gotta close your eyes ok?” Ben let you go and you moved over to the couch, closing your eyes like he had asked.

 

Ben came back and told you to open your eyes, in his hands was a small extremely fluffy puppy with white fur covered in black and brown patches. You gasped at how utterly adorable the little thing was, reaching out to hold the small puppy Ben placed him into your hands, immediately bringing him close to your chest. The puppies small velvety tongue started to lick your face and you couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Looks like someone loves their mama”  Ben laughed as you tried to move the puppy away from your face.

“Ben oh my god he is precious! What...what made you want to bring him home?”“I just don't want you to be lonely sweetheart. Snoke called me earlier and needs me to come out to a business conference for two weeks. I have to leave tomorrow evening. Baby I’m so sorry but I have to go”  Ben kneeled in front of you, holding your hand. The idea of Ben being gone for two weeks wasn’t exactly the greatest, but you knew he had to go, he needed to support the two of you and any future children you may have.

 

“I mean, I know you have to go so… I guess that's ok. Just promise me you will call me whenever you can?”  this is the most mature you had felt in weeks, letting your husband go, after only being married for a month.

 

“You know I will sweetheart. I love you so much” Ben bent down to kiss you again and again, wanting to remember the feeling of his plush soft lips against yours. Ben picked you up into his arms and took you to the bedroom, laying you down on the bed with the puppy between the two of you.

  
“You know sweetheart, we gotta give this little guy a name.” Ben started to scratch the little puppy behind his ear causing his leg to twitch, both of you couldn't hold back the small giggles and awes as he snuggled up to the two of you.

 

“I think, we should name him Kylo.”

 

Ben laughed and kissed your forehead. “Kylo it is”

 

****

 

Thankfully the two of you were able to talk every day and any spare moment he had he would call even if it was to say _I love you_

 

Ben had just left for a business trip and he would be gone for 2 weeks, you personally didn't like the idea of him being away for so long but you knew that his job depended on him going. One morning you woke up not feeling the greatest and something in the house triggered your senses and you felt like you were going to throw up. Rolling out of bed getting to your feet you quickly ran over to the bathroom and lost everything that was in your stomach.  Wiping your mouth off, hands resting on seat of the toilet your body was shaking, you hadn’t been this sick since… ‘Oh no’ you said groaning loudly. Getting dressed as fast as you could you jumped into your car and drove down to the local pharmacy and got a few pregnancy tests.   
  
Once you got home there they sat on your bathroom sink, ready for you to use. ‘This is madness, why am I this scared to do this? Come on Rey Solo you can do this’ you looked at yourself in the mirror trying to give yourself a pep talk.

 

Three minutes. Three minutes felt like an hour as you waited for the response of each test, the timer on your phone finally went off and you opened your eyes and looked at the tests again. Every single one of them said positive. ‘Oh my god!! Oh my god! Oh my god!’ you jumped up and down in pure excitement seeing the small double bars and plus sign proving that you were pregnant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the full details of the house follow this link! If I had the money I would truly buy this place in a heartbeat! Its so pretty!!!
> 
> https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/13675-SW-Benchview-Pl_Tigard_OR_97223_M19509-26800?view=qv


	19. Business Trips & Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couple's fight, and when they do it can turn into a screaming match.  
> Ben and Rey get into a few fights..... because well they are human. Can Rey finally tell Ben that she is pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> there is no physical fighting but there are heated arguments and screaming involved. 
> 
> First half of the fight done by the beautiful sweetkyloren second half done by me.

When you woke on the sunny Friday morning of your anniversary, the anniversary of meeting Ben in the country club you smiled. You vaguely remember him leaving the house that morning to go work, the company had been incredibly busy so much so Ben was coming home to eat and sleep only. There had been a dull ache between your legs for at least a week now but that would all change tonight! Ben had kissed you tenderly the night before, whispering how much he was looking forward to spending the night with his wife.

 

Up and out of the house before 9am you hurried around town, stopping at various supermarkets to make one some of Ben’s favourite dishes. Tonight’s menu consisted of parmesan risotto with roasted shrimp; Ben’s embarrassing love for pasta and anything carbohydrates along with your love of shellfish. Knowing dinner would take much of your time to prepare along with getting ready you bent the rules, visiting a small bakery to pick up caramel brownies. You had a skip in your step and a grin wide on your face ecstatic to spend the evening with your husband, to tell him the news of the tiny baby growing in your tummy.

 

**

 

“What do you mean he’s in a meeting? He was meant to be finished an hour ago!” you paced your kitchen, dinner was cold and you had eaten half a brownie in frustration,

 

“I’m sorry Mrs Solo, something urgent came up. I’ll pass another message along,” slamming the phone down you felt your face flush; embarrassed and angry you threw the plates in the sink, a plate breaking in the process. You stripped the small black dress from your body, the sinfully red underwear pooling on the floor before throwing an old t-shirt on and pulling the sheets back on your bed to settle in your bed. You tried to wait up but your crying and the day of preparing the anniversary had taken it out of you and soon you were asleep.

 

“Rey… Rey, honey I’m home…” your lashes fluttered open, the lamp on Ben’s side of the bed was turned on and he sat next to you with a bouquet of roses; yellow. Your favourite. If you weren’t so horribly embarrassed by being stood up by your own husband you would smile but instead you stared at your husband with contempt, turning on your side to face away from him. “Rey, I’m sorry… look, one of our deals fell through and-“

 

“I don’t want to hear it Ben, you could have fucking called.”

 

You weren’t tired anymore, throwing the sheet from your body you stormed out of the bedroom and down the hall, he followed behind you grasping at the stubble that grown across his face in the last week. “Jesus Rey, don’t be so fucking difficult!” Turning on your heel you faced him,

 

“Difficult?! Ben you fucking promised!” Tears already fell from your eyes, “when was the last time we ate together, went to bed together? I don’t even know! It’s our anniversary, you promised!”

 

“Well excuse me Rey, some of us have to make a living!” His hands held his hips authoritatively but you could tell he had regretted the words as soon as he said them,

 

“Is that a dig? Are you fucking serious?” He near shouted in frustration but didn’t respond, shaking your head you muttered “just fuck off Ben, I’m going to sleep in the spare room.”

 

Walking into the spare room it seemed so wrong, you two were so happy, everything seemed perfect but when reality truly hits, sometimes shit happens.  Falling asleep on the cold bed alone, tears soaked the pillow, you hadn’t felt this lonely in months.

 

When you woke up in the morning, Ben must of came and grabbed you sometime in the middle of the night. His lean body pressed up against you, his arm draped around your stomach. Wanting nothing more than to tell him right then and there that you were pregnant, it didn't seem like it was time. This was something that you knew had to be kept secret for quite some time.  Not wanting to wake him up, you gently brushed your fingers against his scared face, remembering how you felt when you had found out he had gotten into the accident. It destroyed you, both of you promised to never let anything like that happen again. Ben started to stir, slowly he woke up, his head leaning more into your touch.

 

“Morning beautiful. Rey I am beyond sorry for last night, I shouldn’t of gotten mad at you and I should have texted you tell you that it was going to be a long night.” Ben’s eyes filled with tears as he kissed you softly pulling you close to his chest. “I have to go in today, but I will try my best to make it home by dinner okay?” kissing you again he rolled out of bed to get dressed for work. _‘Do I tell him? Maybe that would convince him to stay home today…’_ multiple scenarios went through your head, different ways to keep him home but ultimately he had to go. Ben kissed you again before he left, pulling you in for a hug that you didn’t want to be broken.

 

 _I gotta tell someone that I’m pregnant!_  

 

Logging on to your Facebook for the first time in a few months, ignoring the hundreds of notifications you pulled up messenger and found Rose’s name.

 

 **Rey Kenobi: Hey Rose, I miss you so much. Are you ok?** **  
** **  
** **Rose Tico: OH MY GOD REY!!!!!! Where the hell have you been?! What happened to you and Ben?! I’m fine just been worried sick about you!!**

 

**Rey Kenobi: I’m sorry Rose. Truth is Ben and I were dating the entire time. We actually started dating a week or so after we met. I love him so much Rose, you have no idea! I don’t regret marrying him at all but I regret never telling anyone else about us.**

 

**Rose Tico: I knew it!! I knew you two were together! Oh Rey I want to be mad at you but I know you are happy. Ugh why do you have to make my life so damn hard woman?!**

 

**Rey Kenobi: I know I’m sorry! Lol but I ugh… I have to tell you something…**

**Rose Tico: What…?**

 

**Rey Kenobi: I’m pregnant… Ben doesn’t know… You are the first person I’ve told…**

 

**Rose Tico: OMG OMG OMG OMG REY!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD YOU’RE GOING TO BE A MOM?!?!! OH MY GOD REY!! I’m so happy for you! Oh god I’m going to be an Aunt!!**

 

**Rey Kenobi: Yes of course you’re going to be an Aunt! Rose I am so excited but so scared at the same time!**

 

**Rose Tico: What is your address I’m sending you a package right now!**

**Rey Kenobi: Oh my god you are such an angel lol. Ummm send it to my P.O Box**

 

**Rey Kenobi-Solo**

**PO Box 410**

**Tigard Oregon 97223**

 

**Rose Tico: OMG you live in Oregon?! Please tell me I can come out to see you!**

 

**Rey Kenobi: When the baby is born yes. So plan for November :)**

 

**Rose Tico: OMG YAY!!! Ok I will send this. Please promise you will keep in contact Rey, stop going dark. This is my cell seriously text me every day! I miss you!!**

 

 **Rey Kenobi: Ok I promise! I will text you every day. We can** **_Facespace_ ** **too  and I will show you the house!**

 

**Rose Tico: OMG Deal! Ok here is my new number 720-661-1981**

 

**Rey Kenobi: Perfect I will txt you!**

 

 **Rose Tico: Oh btw your little gift should be there by tomorrow ;)** **  
  
**

**Rey Kenobi: Good hell woman lol ok I will check my box tomorrow. Thanks boo i love you!!!**

 

It was like a weight was lifted from your shoulders being able to tell _someone_ that you were pregnant. Even though it was still in the early weeks of being pregnant,  the thought of shopping for certain things made you excited!

 

**Rey Solo: Hey Babe, are you ok if I were to paint one of the rooms?**

 

 **Hubby love: Of course baby, what color are you thinking?** **  
** **  
** **Rey Solo:  Just a soft grey, may go shopping for some other things too.  I just wanna get out of the house**

 

**Hubby love: thats fine baby, I love you be safe ok? Xo**

 

**Rey Solo: Of course! Thanks babe see you later tonight! Xo**

 

Changing into your comfy black skinny jeans, white tank top with the plaid long sleeve cover up, you headed out the door to go shopping.  Stopping off at IKEA first, you picked up some non baby things, a blanket ladder, a few pictures, fake plants and some light fixtures. As you drove home you passed a small boutique that drew you in. Walking into the boutique you were taken back, it was full of baby items from shoes, clothing, cribs down to different baby lotions and soaps.  Even if you didn't know the gender of your baby you bought a few onesies, binkies and a few bottles.

 

Both you and Ben pulled into the driveway at the same time, Ben turned to face you and stuck out his tongue like a 5 year old. “Real mature Ben!” you couldn't help but laugh as you got out of your car, walking to the trunk of your car to pull out the items Ben came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist. “God I missed you today, leave that stuff lets go out to dinner, what do you say?” not having to think twice about it, you locked your car again and jumped into Ben's. The drive to the restaurant silent, neither one of you wanting to speak first which was odd. It was like there was an uncertainty in the air that you couldn’t place your finger on but when Ben’s fingers traced over your knee you let the negative thought slip away.

 

**

 

Dinner went by with a blur, did you even eat? Pulling back into the house you could tell there was something weighing heavily on Ben's mind, that negativity flooding in like thick mist. Once you both got into the house you were welcomed by your sweet puppy who begged for attention.

 

Seeing your husband wrap his fingers around one another and crack his knuckles you sighed, “Okay Ben spill. You are never this quiet and I can tell there is something on your mind. Just… tell me…please…” Wrapping your as around his waist, looking up to him with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. Ben grunted forcing himself to look away.

 

“Fuck Rey, you know I can't resist that.” Bending down slightly to kiss your forehead he sighed “Snoke wants me to go out on another business trip… this one… this one will be the longest one. I'm having to check the other offices in New Zealand, Australia, China and Toronto. I ugh… I'll be gone for almost two months,” your heart sank, arms dropped, rendering you speechless, you slowly backed away from him shaking your head in disbelief. “Rey? Rey baby say something please!” His strong hands grasped your shoulders, shaking you slightly.

 

“Wh-when do you l-leave…?”

 

“Day after tomorrow. Baby I am so...so sorry. I will try to get home as soon as I can okay? Let's just... let's savor our time together for now okay?”

 

Stripping down to your underwear, grabbing your pyjamas slipping them on quickly you dove into bed, pulling the duvet over your head. Ben got in shortly after, his strong arms pulled you into his frame, his nose brushing the back of your head. “I'm sorry baby girl. I love you.” Not saying a word, eyes closed to the world you drifted off to sleep.

 

**

 

Ben left early from work leaving you a note on the side table,

 

_Rey,_

_My beautiful Rey, I love you more than anything. I promise to come home early so we can spend a few hours together._

 

_I'm sorry this is going down, I promise it will go by fast. I love you._

 

_Love_

_Ben xoxo_

 

The note was sweet, clutching it to your chest a simple reminder that he loved you. Laying in bed slowly waking up your body was hit by a sudden wave of nausea, putting your hand over your mouth sprinting to the bathroom barely making it, the contents of your dinner the previous night came back. _This child is going to kill me_.

 

**Rose Tico: hey Rey! I hope you're doing ok**

**That package should be at your p.o. box in the next few hours :)**

 

**Rey Kenobi-Solo: oh thank you Rose!! I will head out here shortly. Fuck this kid is going to be the death of me I swear. I can't keep anything down! I'm shocked that Ben hasn't noticed**

 

**Rose Tico: men are clueless sometimes remember? LMAO**

 

**Rey Kenobi-Solo: lmao yeah you're right! Ok I'll go get that package after I shower I will let you know! XO**

 

The shower cascaded down your back, the hot water relaxing the tense muscles in your back. Stepping out from the shower wrapping the towel around your body, the loud **PING** of your phone echoed, a text from Ben.

 

**Hubby Love: good morning baby girl, I love you. Hope you have a good day xo**

 

Smiling at the text, fighting was never the answer for the two of you. This was stupid, juvenile even.

Once you got your hair dry and changed into comfortable clothes you headed out to the post office to see what crazy thing Rose had overnighted to you.

 

**

 

The box was huge! This was insane she definitely went overboard, but this was Rose your best friend and future Aunt and Godmother of your baby.

Hauling the large box into your house almost seemed like a task but somehow you managed. There was a note taped to the top,

 

_To: Rey Solo_

_Love: Rose Tico_

 

_Congratulations Rey! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see you!_

_Xoxoxo_

 

Grabbing some scissors to open the box you were caught off guard by the sound of your front door opening.

 

“Rey? Baby I'm home!” Ben placed his things on the ground, walking into the kitchen to see the package sitting on the counter with the note still open. His eyes gazed over the note from Rose, Ben's expression darkened and he slammed his fists on to the counter,

 

“What the fuck Rey?! Why does fucking Rose know where we live?! God damn it why would you fucking tell her?!” Scowling at his insane response you couldn't help but get defensive over this, there was nothing wrong with what you did it's not like you gave her your actual home address and even if you had, what was Rose of all people going to do with the information?

 

“Oh my God Ben! What the hell?! It's just a package and it was sent to our P.O box! What the hell is wrong with that?!” you couldn't see anything wrong with telling Rose, it's not like you bought her a ticket to come out. The fighting had taken a toll and you no longer had the energy to handle being yelled at for no reason. “You know what… I… I can't do this anymore Ben. I can't continue to hide from everyone. Rose is my best friend and I miss her! I have no one and it’s because of _you_. I gave up everything for you! If you can’t appreciate what I have done for our relationship and you are this pissed off then I want you out. Pack your shit and just go stay at a hotel. At least I'll get used to the feeling of being alone again!”

 

Grabbing your keys and purse you walked out the front door, speeding off towards town. A few miles down the road you pulled off to the side and started to cry, your hands were trembling as you let go of the steering wheel. _What did I just do?_ Replaying the fight over and over in your head, it was ridiculous. His overreaction was ridiculous as were your accusations. The two of you shouldn't be fighting. You cursed turning the car back around driving back to your house to apologise to Ben. Thankfully his car was still there. Running up the steps to your door, throwing it open “Ben! Ben babe are you still here?!” The house was silent except for the whimpers that came from your puppy who walked to you slowly.

 

Walking into the kitchen there was a note on the counter, in his handwriting.

 

_Rey,_

_I'm sorry I am not the perfect husband you need me to be. I am sorry for taking you away from everyone. I did what you asked and left my flight leaves in 3 hours. I am so sorry baby girl. I will try to work on myself._

 

_I love you with all my heart Rey Solo, please never forget that._

 

_Love_

_Ben_

 

Slumping against the refrigerator, down to the ground letting out a sob, you knew you had royally fucked up. Grabbing your phone and wiping your tears with the back of your hand you quickly called Ben, praying you would catch him before he took off.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

_“Ben! Oh thank God baby I am so sorry!! I'm sorry I'm sorry I am so so sorry!”_

 

_“Oh my sweet Rey, you shouldn't be apologising this is my fault. I took you away from everything. I let my anger get the worst of me. Please forgive me”_

 

_“Oh Ben you're forgiven but I… I am sorry too, I didn’t mean what I said. I had so much I wanted to tell you I...I can't believe I pushed you away,”_

 

_“I love you Rey, what did you want to tell me?”_

 

_“I love you too Ben, I wanted to tell you that I..”_

 

The sound of a far away voice on Ben’s side of the conversation cut you off, he cursed and spoke quickly.

 

_“Fuck sorry baby I gotta go. They closed the cabin door. I will call you as soon as I land okay? Fuck I am so sorry. I love you baby with all my heart!”_

 

The line went dead, you wanted to tell him the good news but, maybe it was a sign to wait.


	20. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh baby girl, you missing me that much huh?” his voice was lower somehow, deeper it sent your head spinning.
> 
> A little phone sex is always fun! Plus Rey has her doctors appointment. You dont want to miss this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with Love from Sweetkyloren and Kylosgirl9593  
> We hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Sweetkyloren your writing is amazing as always!!! I am so glad you are doing this with me! Xo

Sitting in bed with your knees tucked up into your stomach you smiled contently, balanced on your knees was a copy of What to Expect When You’re Expecting, excitement bubbled in your stomach. You still couldn’t believe you were pregnant and with Ben’s baby. You sunk into the pillows barely containing your grin thinking about your husband, your secret wedding; your fairytale life was coming together. The buzzing of your phone on the side unit distracted you but the grin didn’t falter,

 

“Hi baby,” you greeted your husband, the happiness evident in your voice. 

 

“Well isn’t someone a happy girl,” his voice was low but warm, enough to make you bite your lip and for a shudder to roll across your body. 

 

“Mhmm… shouldn’t you be in bed, it’s late baby,” you could hear Ben moving around his room, kicking his shoes off and the familiar rustle of his clothes being taken off. You thought of his body; his broad shoulders, rock hard stomach. He spoke on,

 

“I’m heading to bed now babe, we had to meet some investors and then they wanted to do a whiskey tasting and ugh, I’m so glad to be back in the hotel,” you heard him sigh and move into bed, you frowned. You were not letting your husband fall asleep without getting what you needed.

 

“Ben… I want you to fuck me with your fingers.”

 

The line went silent but only for a moment, you shimmied out of your pyjama shorts and underwear and let your hand palm your already throbbing clit. “I want to feel you stretch me Ben,” your voice whined to him pleading for those thick fingers to be inside you.

 

“Oh baby girl, you missing me that much huh?” his voice was lower somehow, deeper it sent your head spinning. Your fingers slid through your folds, you were surprised to find how wet you were already. You agreed with him in a whimper, “nice and slow baby, how wet are you?”

 

“So wet Ben, I wish you could drink me all up,” you swapped your motion back to rubbing the palm of your hand across your pussy. The phone rested on your shoulder so your other hand could clutch your breast which thanks to the little baby growing in your stomach was already so sensitive. Ben’s breathing was shallow,

 

“Fuck Rey,” a strangled moan crawled up his throat, “you have no idea how much I want to eat your pussy, fuck,” you groaned, the image of Ben between your thighs was already making your stomach tingle. You thought about how his tongue would circle your hot bud, occasionally he would stop to lick a stripe up your pussy and then back to rolling your clit around his tongue. “I’m so fucking hard Rey, you have no idea, fuck,” 

 

“You imagining my mouth sucking your cock Ben?” your fingers slid through your folds with ease, teasing the entrance of your hole with slim fingers you gasped at the sensation. When you heard Ben moan you grinned, “you want to fuck my mouth Ben? Want to reach the back of my throat?”

 

“Jesus Rey… I want to cum in your mouth, wanna see it all over your lips, feed you all my fuckin’ cum,” your fingers moved back to your aching clit, giving out on teasing your body you began to rub your clit in swift circles. It felt so good, 

 

“Ben, oh my god… Ben, I’m so wet Ben…”

 

“I know baby, I know… Stay with me Rey,” you groaned again letting a sigh pass through your lips. “Think about me fucking you Rey, how do you want me baby?” he cursed under his breath quickly and exhaling sharply. You matched him, gasping when a sharp jolt of pleasure radiated through your body,

 

“Behind me Ben, fuck. I want you to fuck me so fucking hard Ben, grab my hair and-fuuuck,” you pinched your clit gently, desperate for that extra sensation “grab my throat and fuck me raw.” The sounds from Ben over the phone on your shoulder were heavenly, his grunts and cursing pushing you closer to your own orgasm.

 

“You better fuckin’ believe I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk Rey, Christ Rey… Gonna reach round and rub your pretty clit until you’re screaming, you want that Rey don’t you baby?” you cried desperately now moving your second hand to push a finger into your soaked hole. Shuddering you could only nod, eyes squeezed shut, “c’mon Rey, answer me,” you made a strangled noise between a shout and a moan, 

 

“Yes Ben, yes! Fuck Ben, I’m so, so fucking close, don’t stop please, please,” your fingers were rubbing the hard nub furiously now, the heat was sitting tight in your stomach and thighs. If Ben were actually here you would be on your third orgasm by now,

 

“That’s my girl, gonna fuck you until you taste me… Gonna slip a finger in your ass sweetheart, how does that sound?” Electricity and waves seemed to shock and roll through your body simultaneously, you could feel your walls clenching looking for the thickness that usually filled it, you had surely deafened Ben with your wails and cries of pleasure, you could hear him praising you and the words started to slowly slip and fade and only his moans could be heard. You both mumbled and whispered regaining yourselves and trying to breathe normally,

 

“I miss you,” you spoke first, finally removing your hand from between your thighs,

 

“I miss you Rey… you feel better?” you smiled against his pillow, you hadn’t cleaned his pillow case encasing his smell to comfort you. 

 

“I do… you better get to sleep,” he yawned as you mentioned the word sleep, you both laughed. “I love you,” 

 

“Love you too baby girl, sleep tight. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

 

*******

 

Waking up, it was almost like a routine at this point. Rolling off the bed, rushing to the bathroom and letting morning sickness take over.  Ben had been gone for four weeks, the  _ Good Morning beautiful _ texts always brought a smile to your face, especially when you weren’t feeling all that pretty.  

**Rose: Hey Baby mama! How are you feeling today?**

**Rey: Oh my god you and that nickname! I’m okay, the morning sickness has eased up a lot so I don’t feel like death anymore!**

 

**Rose: Oh good!! Have you told Ben about the baby yet?**

**Rey: no… Does that make me a bad person? I so badly want to tell him IN person, not over Skype… If I plan it right he will be coming home the day after I find out if its a boy or girl.**

**Rose: Doesn’t Ben’s family have a history of twins?**

 

**Rey: OH MY GOD DO NOT JINX ME!**

**Rose: LMAO oh calm yourself.  I bet you anything it’s a girl.  WHEN you find out that it is a girl, what are you going to name her?**

 

**Rey: I’m still debating on a few names…**

**Rose: For the love of everything that his holy do NOT name your children horrible names like Chicago, North, Saint like honestly those poor children lmao**

**Rey: Oh, hell no my child will have a NORMAL name.  I was thinking**

**Gracie Rose or Addison Rey**

**Rose: Gracie Rose! Gracie Rose!!!**

**Rey: I will have to talk to Ben when I find out.  Okay I am going to clean up a little and jump into the shower, I will message you once I get out of the doctors appointment. Ben should be calling me any minute.**

**Rose: Okay! Do you need me to send you anything? Wait I will order from Target and you can pick it up!**

**Rey: Oh my you are way too sweet! Thank you boo! Yeah send whatever you want.**

Walking into the spare room where you had secretly been transforming it into a nursery you stood in awe of the progress. Pictures of a lion, giraffe, elephant and bison hung in black and white against the white wall, on the opposite side pictures of you and Ben hung against the wall in glass frames, and the off-white drapes that hung against the window letting the natural light peak through illuminating the room tied the room together.  As much as you wanted to go out and finish getting things for your babies room, you wanted to wait for Ben. It was like he heard your thoughts, his ring tone went off and you dove across the bed to grab it. 

 

“Hey babe!”

 

_ “Hey beautiful, how’s it going today?” _

 

“Good! I’m actually about to leave the house to  stop by the grocery store to get some stuff for a lazy day. How are the meetings going?”

 

There was a slight pause, Ben took a deep breath and a wave of panic washed over you.

“Ben is..is everything ok?”

 

_ “Yeah everything is ok Rey, I promise. I actually just landed in New York not to long ago and wanted to check up on you, I miss you baby.”  _

 

“Oh babe, I miss you too! Is there any way you can just come home early? Like screw the meetings and….and just come home? _ ”  _

 

_ “I can't baby girl… I am so sorry. I’m almost done though! Only a few more weeks do you think you can wait a little longer for me?” _

 

“Yeah I can, oh hey I hope it's okay but I have been redecorating the house a little bit. I want it to look nice for when you come home.” 

 

_ “Oh that's nice, I can’t wait to see what you’ve done to the house! Listen I gotta go babe but I will talk to you tonight ok? I love you.”  _

 

“I love you too babe, have a good day!”

 

You truly started to miss the sound of his voice, every call leaving you a little emotional. Grabbing your purse and keys and walking out to your car you stopped when you heard that all too familiar voice. 

 

“Hey baby girl!” It was like a dream, Ben was standing in front of you. Running down the last few stairs, jumping into his arms you nestled your head between his neck and shoulders, your emotions took over and you began to cry. 

  
“Ben oh my god you're here! Oh Ben I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry, I should of told you!” Everything seemed to wash over you at once; the pregnancy, the argument before he had left, the loneliness. Tears streamed steadily down your face as you lifted your head from his shoulders to only kiss him over and over.  

 

“Hey hey hey it's okay baby. It’s okay you didn’t do anything wrong.” It hit you then the guilt that you had held back since the pregnancy test showed positive so many weeks ago. Settling your feet back on the ground you stood away from him, 

 

“No you don’t understand Ben, I… I've been lying to you. Stay here I…  I will be right back.” You both walked back into the house, leaving your husband at the foot of the staircase confused. Running upstairs to your bedroom you grabbed the memory box and the test that still read  _ Pregnant _ . Walking downstairs you felt the butterflies grow stronger and stronger, standing in front of Ben, looking up at him another tear fell down your face. Handing him the test he held it gently in his hands. You watched his face, the confusion edging away and a smile creeping across his lips. He looked at you,

 

“Rey… you’re… you’re… pregnant?” Ben could hardly find the words, his mouth fell open as he looked between you and the positive test. He ran a hand through his hair, which was significantly longer from when you had last seen him.

 

“Yeah Ben, we are going to be parents! I'm sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I wanted to tell you in person,” You kept your head down you were afraid that he was going to be upset, however it was quite the opposite. Ben scooped you up into his arms bridal style and twirled you around in the foyer. You both giggled uncontrollably, tears began to flow from your eyes again.

 

“Oh my god Rey, are you kidding me?! This is the best day ever! I finally get to come home after being away from you for way so long to find out that your carrying my baby?! This is…” he took a breath gently laying you on the ground again, “this is amazing!” Ben kissed your lips passionately, and held you tighter in his arms. Burying your face into his chest taking in his scent that you had so missed, you could hear him starting to sniffle. 

 

Looking up you could see tears streaming down his face “oh babe don't cry!” You laughed placing a kiss on his cheek wiping away the falling tears. He grinned, wiping his face on the back of his sleeve,

 

“They aren't sad tears baby. They are tears of excitement and joy! I've wanted to become a father for so long,” he laughed,  “Jesus, I pictured it back when we tried having sex in every room at your uncle's!” you both laughed at the memory, “When I pinned you against the wall and placed my hand on your stomach like this,” his large hands cupped your small bump and he sniffled again, “do you remember?” You did remember, you remembered looking into his eyes and feeling desperately in love, Ben continued. “I just visioned you… pregnant. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would happen. I didn’t think I’d get to fucking marry you let alone have babies with you!” tears started filling your eyes hearing the sweet statement from this man, the father of your children. Leaning on tipped toes you kissed him, your thumbs wiped the tears on his cheeks. Taking a breath you smiled,

 

“I actually was on my way to the doctors if you wanted to come with me?” 

 

“Of course Rey! Oh my god yes!”  Both of you smiled, the guilt was gone, Ben knew. You could enjoy every step of this journey together.

 

The drive to the doctors office was silence, hands held both of you enjoying being back in the presence of each other. You had asked why he was home so early but he had waved it off, saying now wasn’t the time. Truth be told you didn’t want to hear about his job right now, not while you were in this bubble of excitement. Ben was still the same as when you dated, parking the car he rushed to the door opening it for you, kissing you as you stepped out. The waiting room at the office was a buzz, several ladies in different stages of their pregnancies. You hadn’t been sat for five minutes when your name was called,

 

“Mrs Solo? If you can come with me,” Lead down a sterile looking hallway you were lead into another room with a small bed and monitor. Ben looked at you with excitement. Sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor, Ben paced the room back and forth over and over. 

 

“Ben? Benjamin. Calm down sweetheart, it’s just a check up. Nothing bad okay?” holding his hand, placing a kiss on his hand he finally calmed down and sat next to you albeit his shaking leg told you otherwise. 

 

The doctor walked in greeting the two of you with a smile. “Alright Mrs Solo, let’s take a look shall we?”  Flicking the screen on, she asked to have you move your shirt up, she squeezed the cold gel onto your stomach, catching you off guard. “Oh sorry Mrs Solo, I  should of informed you, always a bit cold!” The monitor came to life, the wand moved across your stomach until the image popped up on screen. She maneuvered the instrument a few times until her face lit up, “Ah there’s your baby Mrs Solo. My this little one sure has a strong heartbeat!” 

 

The doctor took measurements, recording the heart rate and other information. Looking over at Ben he was completely awestruck, tears slowly fell down his face.  “Alright Mr and Mrs Solo, it looks like your due date is around… November 19th.” Ben’s focus from the screen broke as he looked over at the doctor with a surprised look.    
  
“Wait, wh-when is the baby due?” Ben’s voice broke. 

 

“Your baby is due November 19th.” 

 

Ben's hand rubbed the back of his neck as he started to laugh. 

 

“That is actually my Birthday.”  Ben leaned down kissing you over and over, “Thank you baby girl.”


	21. It's a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day, after a long 24 hours of waiting, it was finally time to see if you were having a little boy or girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note of affection: To my wonderful kylosgirl9593, Happy Birthday! You are my best friend and I'm so glad we found each other! 
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter, with love from kylosgirl9593 and I! 
> 
> xo

 

 

The next four weeks flew by crazy fast and having Ben home was a dream! Both of you were able to go out shopping for the remaining baby necessities like a crib, the changing table and a massive amount of diapers thanks to  _ Costco _ . You could never be too organised! The baby’s nursery was coming along perfectly. All that was needed was clothing and the actual baby. Placing your hands on the small bump sighing contently, whispering  _ I hope you like your room little one and I hope you know your mum and dad love you more than anything.  _  From your bedroom you heard Ben call for you,

“Rey? Babe come to bed, it’s getting late,” walking out of the room you closed the door behind you, the smile never leaving your face. This was all you had ever dreamed of.

 

***

 

“What about… Jack? Jack’s a good name,”

Ben pursed his lips, “nah… sounds like a pirate,” you grinned at your husband shoving him playfully. Your alarm had gone off not long ago, you both lay cuddled under the sheets delaying getting out of bed.

“Okay… what about Gracie?”

“We’re having a boy, Rey…” Ben buried his head into your shoulder, shutting his eyes and yawning sleepily. Tousling your hands through his hair you sighed,

“You don’t know that…”

For the last few weeks since Ben had come home you were both convinced your baby was a boy, how you ended at that conclusion you had no idea. You began again, “but it is a cute name.”

“Fine, the next one will be called Gracie,” tugging his hair to look at you he laughed at the horror spread across your face.

“Next one?! I’m still pregnant with the  _ first  _ one!” Ben laughed clambering over your body to lay on top of you gently, “you need to calm down Solo,” you giggled clutching his face with your hands, his facial hair was so pronounced now. He looked indescribable, you always found yourself staring at him. Through his entire trip he had stopped shaving and you loved it. Ben had been home for about a month, the trip being halted due to his boss’ failing health. Ben was second in command and was now in charge of the home office while his boss recovered in hospital, it meant no trips, no working weekends and always home by five o’clock.

“Not a chance,” he began to lay playful kisses around your face and neck, “need you full of babies!” He kept kissing you much to your pleasure, giggling below him and fighting off his kisses playfully. It wasn’t long until you felt Ben’s erection pushing against your thigh, the playful kisses turning into heated ones. You were grinding against his body desperately, moaning and whining into his mouth. You were well over the morning sickness now and instead you were constantly horny, you felt like you needed Ben all the time, he broke this kiss panting, “we’re gonna be late,” your lips attached to his neck, ignoring his concern.

Today was the day of your gender scan, Ben had thought it pointless since he  _ knew _ it was a boy, but you wanted to know and be sure except you wouldn’t find out straight away. Instead your sonographer would seal the gender of your baby in an envelope and the vital information then given to your neighbor who had become a good friend in Ben's absence, she was more than happy to organize a surprise box for you and Ben.

You clutched Ben’s cock through his sleep shorts,

“Do it quick then,” you muttered against his bruising lips, other hand reaching to them of his shorts and trying to pull them off. You could feel the cotton on your underwear soaking at the constant stimulation, “c’mon Ben, fuck me baby.” He looked down at you with concerned eyes, slumping into the pillows you groaned in annoyance. Ever since Ben had come home and your pregnancy discovered he had been so gentle, so loving. His love making was soft and beautiful, taking care of you in every which way he could, and it was beautiful… for the first week or so, after that you needed him to really fuck you. To spread you wide and fuck you until you couldn’t breathe, until you were screaming.

“Ben, I’m pregnant. Not dying,” clasping his face again you looked into his dark eyes, “you’ve been so sweet and perfect but baby… I really need you to fuck me.”

You could see the cogs in his head turning, debating about what to do, “Ben, please…”

His mouth found yours in a desperate kiss, teeth nipping at your lip painfully. Your legs spread for him, groaning into his mouth in approval. His hand slipped between your bodies snatching your underwear down your thighs and then repeating to himself. Your hands raked down his back marking him and silently pleading for him to hurry up. He adjusted his body, now leaning back on his haunches he palmed your open thighs and nudged his cock against your clit, rubbing it slowly,

“Want you nice and ready for me Rey,” hips bucking and stomach flexing you moaned beneath your husband, begging for him to fill you. “Okay baby… okay,” shifting his hips forward you whined lifting your hips to meet his and he slid into you with almost embarrassing ease. “Jesus Rey… oh man, Jesus…” he was already panting above you, eyes shut in disbelief. “Fuck, you feel like a fucking virgin again.”

Memories of your husband taking your virginity flooded over you and you bent your body to meet his, “so tight Rey, oh my  _ god!” _

Your hands moved up your body to clutch your breasts, watching your husband on his haunches, holding your hips and fucking you with short, hard thrusts. His giant hands moved from your hips and to your stomach staring at the small bump, “I fucked a baby into you,”

“Yes Ben!”

“I’m gonna fuck so many fucking babies into you, oh my fucking god Rey!”

Ben dragged your body closer to his body, hitching your leg over his shoulder so his pelvis rubbed against your clit perfectly. “Gonna fucking cum Rey, fuck, fuck,”

You couldn’t speak or encourage him, your body laying there taking the pounding with paralyzing pleasure. You moaned loudly when you felt his cum roping inside you, clenching the walls of your cunt around his cock until your body arched again, calling his name from shouts into a whisper. You grinned at your husband, full of orgasmic bliss and by the look on your husband’s face he felt just as spaced out. Ben’s hands covered your stomach again only leaning down to kiss the small bump, lacing your hands through his hair again.

“What about Matt?”

Ben was silent, hands caressing your slightly dampened skin and he made a noise in his throat thinking about the suggestion.

“Matt Solo?” He said the name out loud, sounding a lot more convinced than when you had suggested Jack.

“Yeah,” You grinned thinking of the moment you’d meet your baby. You’d cradle his body and stroke his ears that matched his father’s.  _ Matt Solo. _

“I love it,” Ben looked up at you, smiling sincerely. He took a breath and continued, “What if it’s a girl? Fuck I don’t know if I could handle it. I could never leave the house for another business trip without you two.”  This side of Ben was your favorite, so caring, loving and sweet. 

“Oh, so you would be okay with leaving me and our son alone?” cocking an eyebrow at him, it was almost a serious question, but the entire statement dripped in sarcasm.

“I could never leave you and our child Rey, and you know that. I love both of you so much.”  Kissing your small bump again before coming back to kiss your lips he sighed. “I really do love you Rey and our baby. I am ready to love this child regardless if it’s a boy or a girl.”

 

***

 

Today was the day, after a long 24 hours of waiting, it was finally time to see if you were having a little boy or girl. Your neighbor had dropped off the package wrapped in brown paper, avoiding giving any sort of hints. Holding the package in your hand it almost felt like a hundred-pound weight, all you had to do was un-tape the package and see what was inside. Ben had left to get your favorite pizza, salad and drinks to celebrate.  

**Rey Solo** : (image attached) Babe! It's here! I want to open it so badly!

 

**Ben my love:** Wait for me baby! Wait until I get home, I shouldn’t be much longer ok?

 

**Rey Solo:** Ok babe, ugh I'm going to get in the shower. I can’t be near it otherwise POOF! It may end up getting opened.

 

**Ben my love:** oh god babe, go shower and I will be home soon lol. I love you

 

The shower was quick, the only thing you could think of was the box that laid on your kitchen counter, it almost felt like it was calling you out...beckoning you to come open it. 

 

_ Rey… Rey… you know you want to open me! _

 

Running out of the room plugging your ears yelling  _ Not today Satan! Not today!  _

 

Holding your phone in your hand, you looked at the screen there and the names in bold letters 

 

**Ben Kenobi**

**Leia Organa Solo**

 

You hadn't told your uncle or mother in law that you were pregnant, the only person other than Ben that knew was Rose. How easy would it be to hit dial and call Uncle Ben and Leia to say _He_ __y_ guys by the way you're going to be a grandma and great uncle. _

 

That guilt built again, it was just you and Ben at the end of the day, you were sure that the bridges had been burned between the families. Walking over to the chest of drawers that held the special memory box, opening it grabbing the picture of your parents and a younger version of you. 

 

“Hey mom, hey dad….you’re...you’re going to be grandparents. I wish you were here mom, I have so many questions for you… I wish I could hear your voice one… last… time.” Emotions overtook you, falling back on to your bed you clutched the picture to your chest sobbing. Faintly you could hear Ben calling your name, wanting to respond but you needed those few extra minutes to yourself. Ben’s footsteps grew closer until he entered the room rushing to your side holding you tightly, trying to calm you down. 

 

“Ben I… I’m sorry I just… I feel so guilty for not telling anyone about this, I mean not even your mom or Uncle Ben know about this…”  Ben cupped your head, his thumb brushing away the remaining tears. 

 

“Rey, it's going to be okay baby girl. I promise.” You watched his eyes, soft and full of kindness. You nodded in response. 

 

Smiling and placing a kiss on your head Ben picked you up from the bed carrying you down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing your favorite pizza on the counter lightening your mood a little. You chatted excitedly about the package that lay beside you, finally finishing off the pizza and salad that he brought home it was then the moment of truth. What was it going to be? A baby boy or baby girl? 

 

“God Ben I am so nervous! I haven't felt like this since…well since we ran away...” Hands shaking, tears filled your eyes, this was another moment you wished your parents were still around for you. 

 

“Hey hey hey baby it's okay, come here,” Ben's strong arms wrapped around you like a blanket, his embrace soothing and warm. “Whatever it's going to be, we are going to love them so much. Are you ready?” Wiping away your tears, Ben held your hands placing a kiss on your knuckles and giving you a bright smile.

 

“Okay let's do this!” You both grabbed the corner of the wrapping paper, unwrapping the box and lifting the lid.  Inside the box lay the picture of your baby with a small pink bow on top of the head, a beautiful welcome home outfit and a few pink pacifiers.

 

“Oh my God it’s… it’s a girl.” Tears filled Ben's eyes as he held the sonogram photo of the sweet baby girl that was slowly growing inside you.  

 

Ben lent down placing his forehead to your small bump kissing it softly. “Daddy loves you so much sweet girl, you don't even know it. Thank you Rey, oh my God a baby girl!” Ben kissed you over and over, whispering praises and thanking you over and over while you giggled and cried in elation. 

 

A healthy baby girl. 


	22. Mama, Didn't mean to make you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy scare and sometimes.....sometimes a boy needs his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this so far!! Its crazy that we have gone over 5500 hits!! Thank you so so much from both Sweetkyloren and I !
> 
> Would you be so kind as to leave a comment below :) Let us know what you think! We love comments they truly make our day!!

 

8 1/2 months pregnant and you felt huge. You loved the feeling of your daughter kicking but not so much when she was kicking your ribs. Trying your best to do as much housework as you could you were truly in nesting mode; your energy hardly lasted a few hours every day. Thankfully Ben was more than understanding if the house wasn't clean when he came home from work.

 

Today you had more than enough energy to do the entire house and you definitely weren't going to complain. The laundry was completed and folded, you took a moment to hold the soft towels and inhale the beautiful floral scent. You moved to the bathroom cleaning every inch from the bathtub to the tallest tiles on tipped toes. When your breath was caught you completely gutted the bedrooms, better late than never for a spring clean you thought. Ben had called your name to let you know that dinner was done, satisfied the bedroom was sparkling you made your way down the hallway to walk down the staircase. Gripping the bannister your eyes fluttered shut, feeling dizzy before everything went dark, disoriented you fell down the last stair, your body falling to the floor hitting your head hard. The last thing you heard was Ben's voice yelling your name. 

 

******

 

“Rey? Rey sweetheart?” Ben called out from the kitchen, hearing a loud thump he ran out towards the staircase. Ben couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his beautiful wife on the floor unconscious with blood falling from her head. “Rey?! Rey! Come on baby wake up please!” Her body laid lifeless on the floor. His hands shaking he felt for a pulse in her wrist and pressed his ear to her mouth feeling her breath. Tears filled his eyes with that small spark of relief Rey was still breathing, he scooped her up in his arms picking her up he rushed out to the car placing her gently into the front seat. 

 

Arriving at the hospital and parking near the emergency room Ben carried his nearly unconscious wife into the emergency room begging for help. A group of nurses surrounded him leading him to an empty bed. Laying her down on the bed Ben couldn't help but cry, she had lost some colour in her face and was looking deathly pale. The nurses pushed Ben out of the room so they could attend to Rey, looking down at his hands, covered slightly in blood but shaking this had to be a dream. 

 

What felt like hours passed when he was allowed in the room. Rey looked peaceful as she slept, despite being hooked up to IV’s and a stand with a bag of Rey’s blood type transfusing into her body. There was the steady sound of his daughter’s heart beat that echoed through the room, Rey’s stomach bared with a monitor strapped around her. A soft knock on the door broke Ben’s gaze, a doctor dressed in dark blue scrubs walked in extending a hand out to him. 

 

“Mr. Solo? My name is Doctor Cassian Andor, I've been treating your wife. Your wife and baby are doing well, both are healthy from I can see and the baby still has strong heartbeat." Ben’s heart sank the feeling of almost losing the love of his life and his daughter was completely overwhelming. 

 

“How did this happen?” Ben walked back towards Rey, holding her hand, his thumb brushing against her knuckles.  Doctor Andor frowned, 

 

“One of her initial tests showed Rey is anaemic, it may be that she just had a simple dizzy spell but unfortunate enough to have had this while walking down the stairs, we stitched the cut on her head and she does have concussion. Her iron levels were rather low so we have transfused her some blood just to get some colour back on those cheeks,” doctor Andor smiled encouragingly, “we would like to keep her here overnight as she had a loss of consciousness just to make sure nothing happens but her head CT came back normal, do you have any questions for me Mr Solo?” Ben shook his head, with a clap to the shoulder doctor Andor continued, “don’t worry Mr Solo, this all looks very scary but she is in great hands. She just needs rest, and so do you. Let us know if you need anything,” he smiled again before walking out of the room. Ben pulled the chair closer to her bedside holding her hand again and kissing it. He watched with sad eyes, her body rising and falling breathing was deep and even. 

 

All Ben wanted was for her to open her eyes and talk so he could hear her voice. "Rey sweetheart, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm here. I'm not leaving your side,” he sniffed wiping the stray tear that was rolling down his cheek, “dinner probably is getting cold, it wasn't anything special, just spaghetti with red sauce. I know you’ve been dying for some pasta lately. I’m sorry I didn't listen to that until this morning…” he took a shaky breath and continued speaking, “nothing exciting happened with that huge conference meeting with Snoke but it was mainly on what we could do to improve things. I honestly don’t expect him to be alive much longer. I’ve pretty much taken over the company at this point, really I am just waiting for him to pass away. Once it becomes mine I will be able to spend more time with you and our baby girl.” 

 

He watched her face looking at the cut on her head and sighing. His silence was brief, his attention soon moving to the sound of the monitor for their daughter. Ben placed his hand over Rey’s stomach, “Hey princess...” Ben scooted the chair closer to the bed, pressing his head to her stomach, “mama is just sleeping so it’s gonna be a little quiet,” Ben paused again swallowing a sob, “but I’m here, daddy’s here...” after a few moments he felt a small kick against his hand, a smile blossomed across his face again.  Ben closed his eyes, humming a lullaby that his mom used to sing when he was sad. 

 

****

 

“Ben? Ben wake up...” you admired your sleeping husband, running your fingers through his thick black hair, that adorable smile crept across his face as he looked up tears filling his eyes. You caught a glance of the clock on the wall that read it was past six in the morning, the dark sky outside looming with the sun rise. You couldn’t remember a whole lot from walking down the staircase but the various drips surrounding you and the monitor on your stomach worried you.

  
“Oh Rey!”  his arms draped over you tears now streaming down his face. “I was so worried about you! How do you feel are you okay? Do you need me to get the doctor? I’ll ring the buzzer,”  the concern and worry on his face made your heart melt, if he cared this much about you how would he react with your own children? Ben’s hand cradled your face bringing it closer to his as he peppered you with kisses. 

 

A knock on the door brought you back to reality, “Ah Mrs Solo you’re awake. How are you feeling?”  Doctor Andor made his way to your bedside picking up and quickly examining over your charts. 

 

“I feel okay, my head hurts a little, how’s my baby?” Ignoring the pain that was thumping in your head you focused on your sweet baby girl. 

 

“She’s good, her heartbeat is strong and there are no issues that we could see. We can send you home in a few hours. I do not, however, want you doing any more strenuous activities the most I want you to do is walk around the house even then it has to be very limited. For the rest of your pregnancy I want you on complete bed rest. Do you have anyone that can help you around the house?" Dr. Andor said, looking at both of you.

 

“I can stay home with her, the company doesn’t need me right now so I can stay and help her. What do I need to do?” Ben stood proud his hand never leaving yours. It made your heart swell, looking up at him with admiration in your eyes you still couldn’t believe that this man was your husband and the father to your baby. 

 

****

 

The doctor cleared your discharge a few hours later with instructions for the rest of your pregnancy. Thankfully your daughter was due within the next thirty days, at least you had hoped. 

 

“Ben? Baby please can we get something to eat? I’m starving and I’m pretty sure our little girl could use food too,”  the mention of food caused your little girl to kick, it was the strangest sensation but you wouldn't trade it for anything. 

 

Having finally eaten and arriving back home, you spotted the dinner on the table and the dried blood on the floor. Your stomach churned unpleasantly at the sight, walking over to the kitchen to grab cleaning supplies Ben suddenly grabbed you by the waist pulling your back to his chest kissing the side of your head, “No no no baby I got this. I don’t want you getting hurt again, I will take care of this why don't you pick out a movie and we will have a relaxing day… okay?” 

 

Grabbing extra blankets you found your favorite spot on the couch pulling up Netflix starting up The Nightmare Before Christmas, singing along to all the songs and watching as Jack Skellington attempted to take over Christmas. Ben finally came and joined you holding a cup of tea in his hand offering it to you. Cuddling up to him holding the hot cup in your hands, you watched as snow started to fall down and the sounds of the TV echoed in the room. Ben’s arms held you tightly whispering sweet words in to your ear, your eyes closed and you drifted to sleep.    
  


*****

 

Ben watched as Rey slowly fell asleep, he hadn't been able to take his mind off of what Rey said about not being able to tell anyone. The need to contact someone was overwhelming but Ben didn't know who to contact. Rey hadn’t been in touch with her Uncle Ben since they had married and he would not be making contact now, not after everything he had done and said to her. Ben scrolled through his contacts on his phone until a particular name came up, his fingers hesitated over his mum’s name... things hadn’t been great with Leia either. Ben and Rey knew they had hurt people but it had never been intentional but Ben realised there that sometimes a boy just needed his mum.   
  
Dialing his mum was going to go end up in two ways. One she would be happy that he called, maybe tell him off a little but then listen and understand why he had done things or two she would ignore him completely, at this point there was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath he hit the call option on the screen.

 

"Ben? Ben, hello?"

 

"Yeah mom it's me…”   
  
"Benjamin Solo what in God's name?! What is going on?! The last I saw you was on the wedding day, and you run off with Rey?! The only a few days later I find out from Ben that you two got married? Ben you better have an explanation for all of this!" 

 

Leia's tone was less than pleasant but Ben had expected it after everything that had happened.    
  


Ben went on to explain every detail, about the secret dates, how he had fallen madly in love with Rey and how he couldn't let her marry Armie, how the two of them ran away and got married and how he couldn't imagine his life without her.  

 

"Oh God Ben, my sweet Ben it's okay. I… I guess you really do love her don't you?” he heard her sigh, “Oh sweetie I can't stay mad at you forever you’re my little boy! I just wish I was there to give you both a hug. I wish you had told me sooner Ben… We could have worked something out…” 

 

“I know mom, I’m sorry… I never wanted to hurt you… or Armie,” Ben covered his face with his hand, shutting his eyes in exhaustion. Leia continued to comfort him,

 

“I do have to ask though why the sudden phone call?"   
  
Taking a deep breath Ben knew it was time to tell her the rest; 

 

"Well mom… You see… Rey's nearly nine months pregnant, she's been having some hard times but it's nothing that we haven't been able to push through but last night she was finishing cleaning the upstairs and I called her to come eat dinner and she passed out on the last few stairs hitting her head on the floor... I found her and her head was all split open and I had to rush her to the emergency room,” Ben sobbed, “It was terrifying mom… It just made me think about everything, me and Rey, the baby… you, Rey’s uncle… I guess the reason I am calling is to say…I need you here mom, I need your help to look after Rey and your granddaughter… I feel like I’m messing it up, I  _ can’t  _ mess this up mom,” tears were streaming down Ben's face as he told her everything but by telling her Ben felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. 

  
"Of course! Where do you live now? I'll book a flight and come out as soon as I can okay?” Ben could hear Leia typing away on her keyboard bringing up the flight search engine. He provided his address and advised who was best to fly with. Leia searching quickly for the flight to come out while keeping the small talk continuing. Having helped her with flights and times she emailed the confirmation to her son so he could organise her to be picked up.

 

The phone call ended not long after that. Having the guilty feeling wash away Ben looked down at his pregnant wife who did not stir at all, both their hands resting over her belly, he smiled at a picture perfect moment. Maneuvering his body Ben pulled his cell from his jeans taking a quick selfie of him cradling Rey’s stomach and sent on to his mom.


	23. Old Memories and Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is here! She brings some embarrassing photos of little Benny, and as always besides photos moms give some embarrassing advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update! Sweetkyloren and I have been extremely busy with our personal lives! I celebrated my birthday and Sweetkyloren got a very special ring!! 
> 
> We will try to update more often!

 

“Wake up babe…come on sleepy head.” Ben shook you gently, moaning you shooed him away wanting to sleep longer, it was hard not having energy to do things with Ben. Opening your eyes,  a smile tugged at the corners of your mouth, Ben was laying next to you his hand brushing away a few strands of stray hairs. “There’s my beautiful girl. Good morning sweetheart.” he moved closer to you, kissing you softly. “I have a few errands I need to do baby but I shouldn’t be too long. Are you gonna be ok without me for a few hours?” Ben rolled out of bed, walking to your side to help you stand, his hands lay gently on the large baby bump, falling to his knees he placed his cheek on the bump then kissed it; “be good for mum ok?”  You looked at your husband on his knees planting kisses to your stomach, your daughter rolled around waking up for the day. You had been home from hospital for a few days with Ben watching your every move. He stood to his feet hands caressing your stomach, "beautiful bump." He grinned and went to kiss your lips but instead of letting him you bowed your head and started to cry. "Hey, what's the matter?" He gently pushed your shoulders down so you sat back down on the bed,

 

"I look like a COW!" You near howled looking at your swollen belly. Your feet hurt and you were exhausted, "look how much my body has changed!" Ben snorted his hands rubbing your shoulders. "What?! What are you laughing at?!" He raised his hands defensively, "don't you dare laugh at me Ben Solo!" You brought your hands to his arm whacking him, "This is all your fault!" He bit his lip in an attempt to hide his smile.

 

"Rey, you are beautiful!" you shot him a side glance, "your body has changed, of course it has but that isn't a bad thing! You have OUR baby in your stomach, you're feeding her and keeping her safe, that makes you the most beautiful person in the entire world!" He kissed your forehead.

 

"Was I not the most beautiful woman before you planted your fuckin' seed in me?" You huffed folding your arms over your chest. Ben stood again and shrugged,

 

"Yeah you were alright."

 

You looked at your husband stunned into silence but he cackled around the bedroom finding your robe and handing it to you, "you're an asshole Ben." He grinned helping you up from the bed again, his hands cupped your face kissing your lips, your chin, your cheeks and finally your nose. 

 

"You were, are and always will be the most perfect woman on this planet Rey. You could carry ten of my babies, you could shave your head, you could roll around in dog shit Rey, I'm going to love you no matter what."

 

How was it that this man could make you so happy and annoyed with just a few words you didn’t know. You closed your eyes and shook your head laughing. “You Benjamin Solo are a true romantic. I love you though.” Standing on your tiptoes and wrapping your hands behind his neck you pulled him down for a kiss. You knew what he said was true: Ben Solo loved you and you were the luckiest woman on the planet.  

 

“Now about we go get in the shower and I will make us some breakfast before I leave, sound ok to you?” nodding your head you followed your husband into the shower. He took the time to massage your scalp with the shampoo and comb through your hair when the conditioner set in. Grabbing the loofa and pouring a generous amount of your favorite body wash over it he took the time scrubbing your body, helping you reach areas that you couldn't really reach. When the shower was all done Ben made breakfast for the two of you. While enjoying the food Ben noticed the time and rushed out the door looking at his watch, he kissed you on your forehead before he left and avoided Kylo as he tried to nip at his ankles on the way out. 

 

“Kylo bebe come here, where do you think daddy went huh?” the sweet fur ball happily sprawled up onto your chest, his wet note touching the bottom of your chin as he licked your face over and over. Holding the sweet puppy in your hands it made you even more excited to have your daughter finally here, to have your own baby doll to dress up and take everywhere with you. It was then you realized that you and Ben hadn't really discussed girl names since you found out. Both you and Ben were absolutely positive on your baby being a boy finding out it was a girl had taken you through a loop. Walking into the kitchen grabbing a notebook you started jotting down names that you thought would work:

 

_ Everly Jade Solo _

_ Addison Solo _

_ Riley Solo _

_ Natasha Solo _

 

None of them seemed to fit,  looking at the names you thought the best thing would be to wait until the baby was born to see for sure what name would work. Kylo laid on top of your bump, hiding under the blanket you had placed on top of yourself. Even if it was only after one in the afternoon you needed a quick nap, your body felt exhausted and you quickly drifted off. 

 

*********

 

The sound of soft laughter echoed from the kitchen, sitting up slowly, rubbing your bump softly stretching out your stiff limbs, Kylo left your lap stretching out himself. “Sounds like daddy's home should we go see him?” Kylo jumped happily racing towards the kitchen. 

 

“Oh Ben your house looks amazing!” Pausing in the hallway you recognized the voice, turning the corner standing next to Ben was your mother in law, Leia Organa-Solo. “Oh there she is! My beautiful daughter!” Leia walked up to you with open arms hugging you tightly, “Rey you look positively radiant! Just look at you, you're more beautiful than the day I met you!” Words had escaped your mind, why was Leia here? Standing in your kitchen hugging you? You looked at your husband with a confused glint and an eyebrow raised. He smiled hesitantly, 

 

“Surprise baby… I called Mom after we got home from the hospital,” you pursed your lip, your foot involuntarily tapping on the floor. Ben coughed, “Rey baby don't be mad, I love you and I am here to help you however there are somethings… I just thought you’d want another girl, someone who’s done this before...” Staggering backwards giving Ben a look, you glanced back at Leia her hand extended towards you.

 

“Rey, can we talk just us girls?” Nodding in defeat you led her out to the back porch Kylo in tow he hopped into your lap, his tongue sticking out as he fell asleep again. 

 

“So… what did you want to talk about Leia?” Your hands rubbed behind Kylo’s ears distractedly. This was going to be hard, Rose had forgiven you but then there was Leia and Uncle Ben. After the previous conversation you had with your uncle you knew he would never forgive you and you had come to accept that. Seeing Leia in front of you though, it brought a hopeful spark into your heart. 

 

“Rey, first off I just want to say congratulations again I cannot believe you are carrying my granddaughter! I may have gone overboard once Ben called me and told me you were expecting,” her hand leant over to squeeze yours quickly, “I won't lie though I was so surprised to hear from him. I mean the last time I saw you both was… well the day of the wedding.” Leia sighed sinking into the chair, her hand grazed over her forehead before she continued, “I was foolish to think that you and Armie would work together, I should have listened to Ben when he told me about the girl he couldn’t have in the hospital. How did I not pick up that it was you! Rey can you ever forgive me?” Tears filled your eyes hearing Leia’s confession and apology. Damn hormones were taking over and you couldn't help but become a blubbering mess.  

 

“Oh Leia you didn’t know, Ben and I kept our entire relationship a secret only Poe knew about it please do not beat yourself up over this. I should be asking you to forgive me, especially after everything you did for the wedding Armie and I were supposed to have? I felt horrible! I can only imagine how devastated he was when I...well when I left.” That horrible feeling came back the same one from when you left, Leia held your hands again giving them a slight squeeze. 

 

“Rey have you umm… Spoken to your Uncle Ben at all?” letting go of her hands, tightening them into fists, you could still hear the harsh words that he had spoke to you; 

 

_ "Rey I am so disappointed in you, I cannot believe you did this! Your parents would be so disappointed in you Rey.”  _

 

As if Ben had a sixth sense, he came out to check on you both. Having heard his mother’s mention of your Uncle and knowing that it was still a sensitive subject he quickly jumped into the conversation. 

 

“Rey? Babe hey snap out of it. Mom don’t...don’t mention her uncle please he was extremely rude towards us and we aren’t talking to him at all. What he said to Rey was unforgivable.” Kylo sensed the change in your emotions and jumped up onto your belly and licked your face until you cracked a smile. 

 

Leia nodded, “Well Rey, how about I show you some adorbale naked baby pictures of Benjamin?” Leia spoke excitedly but Ben groaned, his hand massaging his temples and slowly slid down to cover his mouth. 

 

“You didn't bring those pictures did you mom?” Leia dug down into her bag and grabbed the photo albums out.

 

“You bet your ass I did young man! Besides I never got the chance to embarass you like a mother is supposed to!”  

 

Leia opened the photo album and told in details about each photo, there were pictures of him as a baby with black hair, chubby thighs and cheeks that were just so squishable. The infamous picture of Ben laying down butt naked sleeping, you couldn’t help but awe over how cute of a baby he was, Ben on the other hand moaned louder and walked into the kitchen to get drinks for each of you. 

 

“This was Ben when he was five years old, he wanted to play T-Ball so badly! So Han signed him up, doesn’t he look so cute in his little baseball pants? He ended up hitting that ball clear out into the park, he had quite the hit back then.” Looking at the picture Ben wore a blue t-shirt that clearly was too large on him, tucked away in baseball pants, the concentration on his face made you laugh because he still did it to this day. There would be moments where you would walk into his home office and he had his lips pursed, tongue slightly out and his eyebrows knitted together. Leia flipped to the next page, there was a picture of Ben and Armie jumping into the waves hands in the air screaming with excitement. 

 

“This was right after Armitage’s adoption became final, we celebrated by going to the beach and out to Disneyland. They were such sweet young boys, Armitage always looked up to Ben and wanted to do everything with him.”  Leia stroked the picture with her fingers, sighing as she reflected on that precious moment. 

 

“Speaking of Armie… how… how is he doing Leia?” that feeling crept up again, the fear of disappointing someone, the same feeling that you got when your Uncle Ben yelled at you. 

 

“Armie is actually doing ok, he is recently engaged actually,” Leia smiled. “They met when Armie was in college and reconnected a few days after the two of you had left. I’d say he is definitely doing ok.” Leia pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Armie and his fiancee. “This is Gwendolyn, or Gwen as he calls her she is simply wonderful, she is an editor and chief of a book company, and they just moved in to their new home a few cities over from your old house.”  Knowing that Armie had someone and wasn’t as miserable as you though made you smile, he deserved to be happy just as much as you and Ben did. 

 

Leia flipped through more pictures, showing off photos of Ben from middle school and high school. “Oh here is Ben’s senior year photo, he was such a little punk, so many times I wanted to hit him across his face.”  Ben was a string bean, dawning a white V-neck, dark jeans and a half smile that melted your heart. 

 

“You did! On more than one occasion!” Ben yelled from the kitchen, you couldn't help but hold back a snicker as you heard Leia and Ben go back and forth about little things like this. 

 

“Oh and here is a picture of Ben when he worked with his father in the pits. Right… right before his accident.” Leia slumped down in her chair slightly, her head resting in her hand, Ben came up behind her placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  “Ben? Why is this picture ripped in half?” looking at the torn edges, he remember that day all to well, not only did his father pass away but that is the night he caught his previous girlfriend cheating on him. The picture was taken before the accident and he didn’t want any memories of the horrible woman who only made that day so much worse for him.     
  


“It’s torn because that horrible ex of mine was in that picture before I found her cheating on me. So I took her out of the picture all together, besides I’m the better looking one anyways.” Ben smirked, you couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness. Ben walked over to you kissing you as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner, Leia continued to show you pictures of Ben and Armie, telling you all of the stupid antics they got into. Ben randomly chiming in saying that some of those stories were totally false but Leia would only shake her head. For the first time you felt like you had a family and you couldn’t wipe the smile from your face.

 

*********

 

Come the end of the evening you felt like you had ran a marathon. Ben had cooked a delicious dinner of roast chicken and vegetables and having wolfed it down with half a carton of apple juice you moved from the sofa and yawned. 

 

“I gotta go to bed or I’ll never leave this spot.” Ben paused the documentary he had been watching and smiled, “I also need this baby out of me. Next few weeks better fly by.” He smiled again, reaching for your hand and kissing your knuckles. 

 

“I’ll be up soon sweetheart.” 

 

Leia looked at her son with a faint smile on her lips, one of which Ben definitely noticed.

 

“What are you grinning about?” Leia looked up from her book and shook her head, “no, tell me.” Ben pushed turning the television off and facing his mother. Laughing Leia closed her book so it sat neatly in her lap.

 

“That poor girl is fed up of being pregnant.” Ben nodded at his mother’s statement, fully aware of how fed up Rey was. They both wanted nothing more to have their little girl in their arms. 

 

“Oh I know, if she’s not crying she’s threatening me,” Ben laughed combing a hand through his thick hair. “Baby has already turned and sitting low so hopefully baby girl is here sooner rather than later.” Ben stood stretching his arms high above his head stifling a yawn. Leia took her glasses off and smiled again, 

 

"You know Ben..." Ben scratching the back of his neck looked at his mom, " there are... ways to induce labour-" Ben dropped his hands to his side, his mouth agape in horror.

 

"I beg you not to finish that sentence." Leia laughed, her neck rolling back in amusement.

 

"Don't be so childish Ben, just... try it!"

 

"Mom, please?!"

 

"How do you think you were born? Your father worked as hard at that as he did putting you in me-"

 

"I AM GOING TO BED."

 

Ben made his way back up to the stairs to the bedroom, he stopped at the door frame leaning against it watching as you sang and rubbed lotion onto the growing bump. Ben walked around to place his hands atop of yours. 

 

“You know… My mom mentioned a few remedies about inducing labour… might hurry this little one up if you want to give it a shot?” Ben smiled as he helped you stand, tugging down the grey leggings leaving you standing in your cream coloured sweater. You giggled; at the size you were sex was most certainly the last thing on your mind but the idea of the pregnancy being over was just too tempting. Ben grinned at your response letting his long fingers graze over the hem of your sweater and pulling it from your body. He sighed in satisfaction, “your tits look fucking amazing.” He leant his body down pushing his face into the crook of your neck and kissing gently. Your whole body shuddered at his hands grazing up your waist and go your bra, unclipping it and pulling it away. 

 

“Ben…” you whispered pushing your face into his hair, your hands followed tugging at his hair and pulling him up to meet your lips. “Fuck me from behind Ben,” you voice was low but hot against his lips. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Leia yelled from downstairs.

 

“Ben, I’m going to walk the dog!” He shut his eyes in frustration keeping his mouth closed until he heard the front door of your home close and then he awoke. Almost snarling he turned your body around and pushed your body gently on to the bed. He tugged your underwear down and positioned himself behind you, already panting he slipped a finger through your folds and groaned. 

 

“Are you always wet for me darling?” His lips dragged down your spine, flicking your skin with his tongue groaning at how your body tasted against his mouth. “I barely touched you and you’re soaking me,” he continued. His second hand reached around your body to massage your breasts, the tips of his fingers just gently pinching your nipples. Although they had been painful the sensation was gentle enough to send a shiver down your spine.

 

“Always want you Ben…” 

 

**“** Mhm, you do…” he muttered still letting his fingers slide through your wetness. His ministrations disrupted when you moaned pleadingly. Shuffling your body backwards and closer to your husband you whined his name. 

 

“Ben, just do it already, please!” You heard him chuckle behind you but it didn’t stop him from shoving his own joggers down his legs quickly and bracing his already hardened cock. Still clothed in a tshirt and his joggers still on his thighs Ben pushed the tip of his cock into you sliding into you until you cried beneath him. On all fours you could feel Ben everywhere, it was like he was stretching you new all over again. His pants and cursing filled your bedroom while his hands gripped your hips tightly. 

 

He held his position, “this okay?” His voice was gentle but ragged. You nodded quickly, why you had disregarded the idea of sex was beyond you. Your husband deep inside you had you on the brink of an orgasm already. “Good girl..” he began to shift his hips, his long length already nudging the spot inside you. You both cried out together, your fingers gripped the white bed sheets below you, Ben’s hands moving from your hips to the flesh of your ass and gripping your skin. He panted again, “fuck. I can’t wait to feel you-  _ fuck _ \- come around me Rey.”

 

“Make me come Ben, please please please!” 

 

His hips snapped quicker against the back of your thighs and his hand dropped from your ass moving around your body to find your swollen clit. “Please Ben, rub my clit, please!” 

 

Ben grinned sweeping his fingers over your clit over and over while fucking your soaked pussy until you were face down into the sheets screaming his name. Everything was hypersensitive; from his fingers tracing along your body to his breath against your skin, it was too much so when his fingers began to roll your enlarged nub between his fingers you screamed his name and let go. Your orgasm struck you like lightning, paralyzing your body into a shocked bliss. With another few short thrusts Ben grunted before spilling inside of you and groaning. 

 

It took a few moments for Ben to compose himself. You could feel his whole body shaking against yours up until he pulled out of you, “that was amazing Rey.”

 

Still drunk on your orgasm you nodded into the sheets, “if that doesn’t bring this kid out then I give up.” You muttered in exhaustion eyes already blinking slowly and full of sleep. 

 

After Ben had helped you clean up and tuck you into bed you fell asleep almost instantly. Ben watched you while reading his Kindle smiling and stroking your hair. He yawned silently some time later moving from the bed to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Ben jumped when he saw his mom back on the sofa with Kylo tucked into her side. She smirked knowingly at her son before looking back down at her book and giggling. Ben, flushed with embarrassment walked into the kitchen.

 

“Not a word mother.”


End file.
